The Boy Who Loved Lily
by MyrtleD
Summary: Traducción - by rinoaJ. A James, orgulloso de si mismo, le atrae una chica de baja categoría. Él le empieza a ofrecer todo pero esta lo rechaza JamesLilyRemus
1. Comenzo con un Pastel

Este fic NO es MIO, mas bien, este fic le pertenece a **rinoa** (que por cierto me encantan sus fics) es la traducción del fic en inlges... no cambie el titulo a español por que me parece que se oye mejor en inlges que en español, al igual que los apodos de Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail (Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano)   
Muchas gracias a **rinoa** por permitirme traducir este fic ^-^   
**n/a:** si este fic se les hace mal traducido, no se quejen ya que es muy complicado y las palabras en inlges no tienen el mismo significado que en español ¿ok?   
  


**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 1: Comenzó Con un Pastel**

"Oh Jamsie, ¿como estuvieron tus vacaciones? ¡Pero que es lo que estoy diciendo, debieron estar maravillosas! " Una de las muchas admiradoras de James aporreó sus pestañas a un muy confundido James Potter  y a un histéricamente—grupo divertido—Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

" Oh si, Andie, él tuvo un gran tiempo" dijo Sirius a la muchacha de manera seductora, conservando a James de manera protectora. " Gracias por preocuparte… el esta profundamente agradecido. " 

Andrea rió y coqueteo a James, mientras que su grupo de amigos que reían tontamente se alejaban de Los Merodeadores hacia la plataforma 9¾. La estación de tren, como siempre, estaba atestado de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se estaban preparando para pasar otro año en el colegio.

"Quítate, Padfoot" gruñó James, empujando el brazo de Sirius de su hombro "¡Cielos! Esas chicas me ponen los nervios de punta. Reír tontamente debería ser ilegal. "

"Acostúmbrate, Jamsie, " hablo Sirius arrastrando las palabras perezosamente "Somos apuestos, ricos, populares... Las chicas no pueden tener mas de nosotros. ¿Verdad Moony?

"Piensas demasiado, " dijo el muchacho de pelo rubio rojizo, riendo ligeramente,  aunque el sabia que Sirius no estaba completamente equivocado.

Los Merodeadores eran legendarios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por su belleza y sus travesuras horrorosas. Ahora en su 7° año en Hogwarts, el título de los mas populares en el colegio todavía les pertenecía.  El grupo de cuatro consiste en su líder James Potter, quien tenía un poco de fuerza y el temperamento bastante fuerte, Sirius Black, el mas inclinado a las travesuras, Remus Lupin, un muchacho tranquilo y de perfil bajo, y finalmente Peter Pettigrew,  a quien lo enviaban para las bromas menos importantes. 

"Las chicas pueden ser idiotas, " Declaro James. "¿Acaso no se les ha ocurrido que yo puedo ver sus intenciones? Ellas solo son lindas conmigo por que soy rico y popular." Él echo una mirada a Sirius, cuyos hombros no dejaban de temblar de modo incontrolable de la risa. El pincho el hombro de Sirius."¡Deja de reírte!"

"Perdón, pero te estas volviendo loco" dijo Sirius, enderezándose, aun sonriendo. "La mayor parte de las chicas van por Los Merodeadores por el título, ¿No deberíamos divertirnos y preocuparnos después? Cielos... "

James se alejo de ahí dándose importancia, rápidamente perdió su temperamento hacia sus supuestos amigos.

"En serio, ¿Por qué nos juntamos con el? " exigió Peter, cansado de que James se aleje de ellos en un argumento.

"¡Oí eso Wormtail, y me ofendió! " vino la voz de James desde la plataforma.

Remus sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. "Después de todo, él es James. Algunas veces es gracioso, pero su temperamento... " 

"Le dije que entrara en algún curso de Manipulación de Temperamento, " dijo Sirius tristemente mientras que seguían a James arriba del tren con sus baúles "¿Pero acaso el me hizo caso? ¡¡Nooooooo!!!"

Ellos siguieron a James para encontrar un compartimiento vacío en el tren, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tomaría este año para que James tarde en ofender a alguien mas.

***

"¡Mei va a estar muy sorprendida!" dijo Cherie Bacon con excitación, su pelo largo rubio caía por su espalda. Ella era rubia con suaves ojos grises, una mirada bastante admiradora.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Toni Jordon con una sonrisa, una muchacha morena con el pelo negro que llegaba por arriba de los hombros y con unos fabulosos ojos marrones. "Gracias Lily, por traer el pastel. "

Lily Evans, una pelirroja con brillantes ojos verdes, sonrió a sus dos amigas y miro al pastel que Cherie estaba sosteniendo, con vainilla y una decoración de cristal. "Mei lo merece, " dijo ella "digo, después de todo lo que ha pasado... "

Ella sabia que sus amigas compartían el mismo sentimiento. Mei Hsu, una de sus mejores amigas,  había pasado el peor verano por afrontar el divorcio de sus padres y ella recientemente se reponía de una cirugía del corazón. Era, de pura coincidencia, su cumpleaños el 1° de Septiembre, y sus amigas querían sorprenderla.

"¿Tu crees que aún este loca por Sirius Black? " Pregunto Toni con un destello en sus ojos.   
"Digo, ella ha estado así desde 4° año. "

"Espero que se le haya pasado en el verano, " dijo Cherie alegremente, viendo a Toni mientras lo decía. "Después de todo ¡¡AH-!!"

Lily puso cara de horror mientras que Cherie—y el pastel que sostenía—choco en... "Oh no, " gimió ella.

La ropa de James Potter estuvo ahora llena del pastel. Atrás de él Lily pudo descubrir a Sirius, Remus y Peter discutiendo — pero se detuvieron en seco en el momento que Sirius topo con James, cuya cara se volvió roja de coraje. 

"¡Oops!" Chillo Sirius, viendo la situación.

"Lo... Lo s-siento, James, No quise..." tartamudeo Cherie, muy asustada para hablar correctamente. Lily sabía el gran pensamiento de Cherie hacia Los Merodeadores, en especial de James, y ella ahora estaba mortificada en el hecho en que James pudiera odiarla

"¿Donde dejaste tus ojos, de nuevo en el mundo muggle?" gritó James, furioso, "¡Ahora mira lo que has hecho!"

"Lo siento James, yo..." tartamudeo Cherie. Ella se acerco y trato de limpiar su ropa con un pañuelo.

"¡Aléjate de mi!" James la hizo hacia a un lado (Peter: "¡Ouch!" cuando Cherie cayo sobre el) y cuando paso empujo a Lily y Toni. Sirius les mando una mirada de disculpa y continuo alcanzando a James.

"¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!" gritó Lily, su propia cara estaba rosada del disgusto.

James se detuvo, haciendo que Sirius tope de nuevo con el por segunda vez.

"¿Por que ni si quiera puedes aceptar la disculpa de Cherie? ¡Ella siente lo que paso!" dijo Lily, apretando sus puños en caso de que tuviera que usarlos.

Remus y Peter se miraron entre si, sus casas mostraban que no les iba a gustar lo que iba pasar a continuación.

"¿Por que debería aceptar su disculpa? No ayudara en las cosas, ¿o si?" contesto bruscamente James, volteando a ver la cara de Lily. Ciertamente era una escena; James era altísimo mas de 6 pies, mientras que Lily era chiquita y baja, no mas de 5'4. Pero ella no lo cuestiono. Ella iba a poner a James Potter en su lugar.

"¿Sabes lo que eres, James Potter?" replicó ella, temblando de ira, "¡Eres un snob! Piensas que eres lo mejor, ¡Ni siquiera aceptas una disculpa de una humilde chica quien lo siente. ¡Ni siquiera pestañaras para el resto de tus _Merodeadores_ si ellos se meten en problemas! Y para tu información, ¡Ni siquiera deberías ser un Potter! ¡¡tienes bendiciones para ser hijo único, y antes de que hayas trabajado por tu propia cuenta deja de actuar como si fueras _El Rey de Hogwarts_!!"

Su revelación hizo que James estuviera tan enojado que hasta mantuvo en firme una mano, casi para golpearla. Sirius lo detuvo. "James, ella es una chica," dijo silenciosamente.

"¡UNA CHICA!" bramó James, causando que la mitad de los compartimientos de los dos lados del tren abrieran sus puertas para ver el espectáculo. "¡Y que si eres una chica!" su voz se torno peligrosamente suave.

"Ten cuidado, Lily Evans."

Con un movimiento de su capa, él se alejo, Sirius trato de calmarlo. Peter corrió tras ellos, inseguro de que hacer.

Remus el único Merodeador que se quedo en la escena, tranquilamente ayudo a Cherie a levantarse. "James es así," dijo suavemente "tendrás que perdonarlo." Se giro hacia Lily, y por un momento ella estuvo hipnotizada por sus ojos azules claros. "Y tu, Lily... cuídate." Después él se fue por el camino por donde los otros se habían ido, pasando por varias intervenciones de cabezas por las puertas y susurrando "¡James definitivamente le hará a Lily una broma!"


	2. No hay disculpas

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 2: No Hay Disculpas **

"¡PRANKFEST!" gritó James en el compartimiento. 

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, mientras que Peter trato de oponerse a la declaración de James. "James, no podemos," dijo dócilmente,"Lily... Lily esta en Gryffindor."

"Y yo me rehusó a hacer una broma sobre uno de los nuestros," hablo Sirius. "Es... Inaudito. Tal vez si ella fuera de Ravenclaw o Slytherin tu sabes, hombre _bárbaro_, pero ella esta en nuestra casa. Si echamos hechizos sobre ella para hacer algo malo, nosotros perderíamos puntos para la casa."   

"Los puntos para la casa es la cosa que menos me importa," dijo James, irritado. "Quiero que Lily Evans sufra. Ella no tiene el derecho de juzgar mi posición como un Potter. ¿Acaso ella sabe como es estar en la alta sociedad, perdiendo el tiempo con estúpidos documentos del Ministerio de Magia y tomar notas de los clientes idiotas de mi padre? ¡¡NO, ella no lo sabe!! Quiero que pague, eso es. ¡Nadie se sale con las suyas cuando insulta a un Potter!"

"Ella sufrirá lo suficiente sin que nosotros nos entrometamos." dijo Remus de repente.

Los tres Merodeadores lo miraron extrañado.

"¿Que no viste?" explico Remus suavemente, "la mitad del colegio andaba viendo la pelea. Y la mitad del colegio..." miro a James, "te apoyara."

"Tiene sentido, Prongs," chillo Peter "Además, es una chica. ¡Tu nunca le haces una broma a una chica!"

"Si, Se ve muy mal en tu _masculinidad_," dijo Sirius, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha, pero también débil.

"Hasta que admita que ella esta mal, no hay lugar en el infierno en donde no le haré una broma," hablo James, ignorando el ultimo comentario de Sirius "Caso cerrado. Y no tendré piedad de nada para conseguir que admita que es su culpa."  

Sirius sonrió mientras mordía una rana de chocolate. "Esto va a ser divertido. Pero en serio, James, consíguete un curso de Control de Temperamento. Eso te haría bien."

James lanzo a Sirius fuera del compartimiento.  

***

En el compartimiento de Lily, los hermoso rasgos orientales de Mei Hsu ahora tenían un estado de shock mientras que Toni, Lily y Cherie le contaban sobre la penosa situación con James Potter. Su acostumbrada cara pálida ahora estaba mas blanca cuando ellas le dijeron sobre la posibilidad de que Lily consiga una broma de Los Merodeadores. "¡Oh Lily, no te lo mereces!" grito ella

"Todo esto es mi culpa," dijo Cherie, con la cabeza en sus manos. "Arruine el pastel, la impresión de James hacia nosotras, el cumpleaños de Mei..."

"Hey, No te preocupes," dijo Lily, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cherie. "Muy bien, si el quiere darme una broma, la tomare sin quejas. Pero espero que ustedes chicas no me abandonen cuando esto pase..."

"¡Oh Lily, no lo haremos!" dijo Toni con ferocidad. "Ni siquiera cuando Potter nos implique a nostras en eso, nos quedaremos contigo."

"Lo siento, Mei" dijo Lily arrepentida, abrazando a su amiga. Mei le regreso el abrazo, sonriendo. "Esta bien, Lil, yo también estaré contigo."

"A propósito, todavía no estas loca por Black, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Toni desconfiada.

Mei se sonrojo levemente "Um...er... ¿El ha cambiado?"

"No es para ser juzgado, es mas ardiente que antes," dijo Toni apenada. "Quítatelo ya, Mei. Es un mujeriego... no es bueno para ti."

Mei la miro desanimada, pero aun así no protesto

Algo persistió en la mente de Lily. "Hey, saben, creo que el único que destaca de los otros... Remus Lupin, ¿el de pelo rubio-rojizo?"   

"Ah," dijo Toni. "Él no esta de ningún lado."

"Él dijo que tuviera cuidado" masculló Lily. "Apuesto a que lo de la broma va a pasar en serio." Se dirigió a Cherie. "Hey Cher, estarás con nosotras cuando nos hagan una broma, ¿Verdad?"

"Él me odia," vino la voz mascullada de Cherie.

***

"¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts!" la voz del profesor Albus Dumbledore resonó por el Gran salón. "Otro año, si... confió en que sus cerebros no se hayan podrido..." 

El colegio lo interrumpió con risas.

"Sí, sí. Antes de que comencemos a comer, sin embargo, ahora que el sorteo ha acabado, me gustaría introducir a sus líderes. Desafortunadamente hemos tenido un tiempo difícil decidiendo quien tomaría esas posiciones, las cartas no les fueron enviadas, pero como no hay diferencia lo sabrán hoy."  El agito un pedazo de papel en sus manos. "Hogwarts, por favor denle la bienvenida a su Líder, ¡James Potter de Gryffindor!"

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!" grito Sirius "¡ASI SE HACE JAMESIE!"

James se levanto he ignoro los aplausos, los cuales incrementaban mas con los gritos de las admiradoras.

"No hay que olvidar a la líder... la prefecta excepcional Lily Evans, que también es de Gryffindor!"

James era un acto difícil de seguir. Los aplausos empezaron a terminar, y los susurros de advertencia empezaron a andar por el gran salón rápidamente. La expresión de James era inexplicable. Él volteo a verla, y la mirada en sus ojos no eran nada mas y menos que de placer.

Lily aun no se reponía del shock. "¿¿Q-Que??"

"¡Eres la líder, Lily!" jadeó Mei. "¡Estas... estas con Potter!"

"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!" Lily se levanto y se paro al frente. "Profesor Dumbledor, ¡Quiero renunciar!"

El colegio miraba en completo silencio mientras que James Potter se coloco a lado de ella. "¡Una de dos, ella se va o yo me voy!" Se volteo a ver a Lily. "Al menos, claro, que admitas que estuviste mal y te disculpes conmigo ahora mismo."

"¡_Disculparme_!" gritó Lily, casi riendo histéricamente. "¿Acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza? ¡Yo _no_ me voy a disculpar con un idiota!" ella volteo de nuevo hacia Dumbledore. "Yo estuve aquí primero. Exijo un cambio de Líder."

James la miro. "¡Yo no soy un idiota, Evans! Tu solo eres una inocente muggle alcornoque que no sabe sobre las responsabilidades de ser un Potter, ¡¡Así que _deja _de decirme así!!" él miro al profesor. "¡Solo me rehusó a trabajar con esta mocosa malcriada!"

Por ahora todo el comedor estaba al tanto de todo, especialmente sorprendidos en que Lily se fuera en contra del muchacho más prominente del colegio. Las chicas empezaron a susurrar entre ellas, planeando la forma de asegurarse en que Lily consiga un castigo.

"¡Potter y Evans, estoy sorprendida!" La profesora McGongall se levanto furiosa. "Ustedes dos estuvieron específicamente escogidos para realizar los papeles de la Cabeza Estudiantil. No habrá cambio en absoluto. ¡Regresen a sus asientos inmediatamente!"

"Pero Profesora - "

"No quiero - "

"Si son verdaderos lideres, aprenderán a ponerse al tanto sin llevar asuntos _personales_ que influyan en sus actitudes del uno al otro," la Profesora los interrumpió, mirando severamente a los dos prefectos. "Caso cerrado. Regresen a sus asientos."

James miro con superioridad a Lily de nuevo. "¡Insisto en que te disculpes!"

"¿Disculparme de que, Potter? ¿De haber arruinado el cumpleaños de mi amiga y arruinar mi día? ¡Tal vez debería disculparme, lamentablemente siento en que seas tan patético!" gruño Lily

"Prepárate para ser una paria social!" grito James [N: para aquellos que no saben lo que es "paria" es una persona a la que se tiene por vil y excluida de las ventajas que gozan los demás... algo así =S ]

"¡No me importa en lo que me convierta, no como tu, pobre niño rico!"

"¡POTTER Y EVANS REGRSEN A SUS ASIENTOS!" chillo McGonagall. "¡AHORA!"

James y Lily se vieron uno al otro con miradas de muerte antes de que regresaran a sentarse a ambos lados de la mesa.

"¡Absurdo!" dijo la profesora McGonagall malhumorada.

"Ahora, sin embargo Minerva," dijo Dumbledore alegremente,"¿que no sabes que el peor de los enemigos a menudo pueden trabajar juntos? se acostumbraran a ello. Tengo el presentimiento de que ellos serán una pareja maravillosa."

"Albus, tu sabes lo fuertemente encabezados que están. ¡Tal vez fue un error!"

"Se amaran y se odiaran uno al otro." dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo con un destello en sus ojos.

McGonagall miró fijamente a Dumbledore de manera inquisidora.

"En un buen momento, Minerva, "rió silenciosamente el anciano, "En un momento."

**_***_**

James no dejaría a Lily tan fácilmente. El había empezado a planear su_ Prankfest contra la pelirroja en el momento que caminaba hacia la sala común._

"¡No, James, no hay bromas hacia un compañero de Gryffindor!" grito Sirius en el momento en que entraban a su dormitorio.

"¡No me importa, se lo merece!"

"Solo no te gusta el hecho en que ella sea la primera chica que no se muere por tus encantos." refunfuñó Peter.

"Cállate, Wormtail, o te voy a petrificar."

"Tranquilos, chicos," interrumpió Remus. El miro a James. "Haz lo que quieras, Prongs, pero no te vayas tan lejos con Lily. Tu también  estuviste mal."

"Yo, ¿estuve mal?" grito James. "¡Esa idiota de Bacon embarro el pastel en mi!"

"Si, Bacon lo hizo, no Evans" dijo Sirius sonriendo "Ahí lo tienes. Obviamente tú solo estás enojado por que Lily es la primera chica que te pone en tu sitio. Tsk tsk."

"Si alguien se atreve asociarse con Lily," advirtió James, "le haré una broma en su cara. Transformare a esa monstruo pelirroja en un pario."

"No te atrevas a tocar a Mei," dijo Sirius rápidamente.

"Que, ¿te agrada?" dijeron en coro Peter, James y Remus.

"No," dijo Sirius impaciente. "Es solo que ella acaba de tener una cirugía del corazón y anda un poco débil por ahora. Ella renuncio a las clases de vuelo, ¿no sabías? Si ella muere o le pasa algo, Potter, te iras con McGonagall."

"De acuerdo, en ese caso dejare a Mei en paz,"dijo James, entornando los ojos. "Así que, ¿Qué es lo que le haré primero a Lily?"

"Te apuesto a que no podrás hacer que Lily admita que fue su culpa," dijo Sirius perezosamente "es la chica mas fuerte que se que no ha ido contigo 'oh Jamesie lo _sientooo_ tanto!' y se eche a llorar pidiéndote que la perdones"

"¿Ah sí?" dijo James "Bien, ¡apostemos entonces! Se andará infectado para mi merced cuando el colegio la trate como si fuera paria social! ¿20 galeones?"

"50 galeones, " dijo Sirius frívolamente. "Estoy tan confiado, que podría empujarlo a cien. Y oh, cierto. Tu tiempo limitado es de dos semanas"

"Considéralo hecho," dijo James, sacudiendo la mano de Sirius firmemente. "Prepárate para perder."

***

"¡Lily Evans!"

Lily dio la vuelta y recibió una bofetada de una muy enojada Gryffindor. "¿¿_Perdón_??"

"No creas que te tengo miedo solo por que tu eres una líder piojosa," dijo la extraña rencorosamente. "¿Qué es lo que te crees, diciendo lo que le dijiste a James Potter en el tren?"

"¡Cabeza dura!" Toni empujo a la chica "¡Deja a Lily en paz!¡Ella no te ha echo nada malo!"

Unas cuantas chicas se mostraron, atacando a Lily con explicativos. Lily se puso roja del coraje, y grito "¡REGRESEN A SUS DORMITORIOS! 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!" Ella se acerco al retrato y por primera vez, todos la esquivaron.

"¿Que es lo que les _ocurre_?" pregunto Lily frustrada, "¡Sino me están atacando por una mala razón, me esquivando!"

"Están apoyando a James," dijo Cherie silenciosamente

"Debí adivinarlo."

Unas cuantas chicas miraban a Lily con odio, antes de que una de ellas viniera y dijera, "Bien, Lily, ahora comprendo por que dices eso de James."

"¿Acaso eso es TODO de lo que pueden hablar?"

"Bueno, es solo que estas compitiendo para obtener su atención, como nostras. Insultándolo conseguirás que el se concentre en ti día y noche, tu creíste—"

"¡_Yo no tengo nada que hacer con un idiota_!" grito Lily

"¡El no es un idiota!" algunas chicas llegaron con Lily furiosas. "¡Como te _atreves_!"

"Lily, solo vámonos" dijo Mei asustada. "¡Están locas!"

"¡ZORRA!" gritaron algunas, jalandole el pelo y golpeándola. Las otras chicas siguieron el pleito. [NA: Parece un poco sobre pasado, lo se, pero enserio, las fans pueden estar un poco locas, tu sabes, eso paso en Word Cup]

En este punto, Cherie vio a James y los otros Merodeadores entrar por el retrato. Sirius llevaba una expresión de incredulidad extrema, combinada con entretenimiento. Remus permaneció indiferente, y escogió un sillón que estaba cerca del fuego en donde se sentó a leer. Peter, sin embargo, solo miraba silenciosamente en shock.

"¡ORDEN!" bramó James

La sala llego a finalizar.

"Regresen a sus dormitorios," dijo James con su voz habitual. "La hora de dormir ya paso. Y Lily," dijo él, algo sarcástico, "Trata de no meterte en tantos problemas. Se supone que eres la líder."

Lily, tocando su labio sangrado, miro a James antes de llegar al dormitorio de chicas.


	3. Lealtad Dividida

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 3: Lealtad Dividida **

Las bromas empezaron inmediatamente a la mañana siguiente. Lily se levanto, su cabello estaba de un color azul espantoso y su piel estaba verde. Los colores combinaban horriblemente.

"¡POTTER!" grito Lily, despertando a las chicas del dormitorio - Toni, Mei, Megan y Faye. Cherie quien sabe donde estaría.

"Lily... tu... tu" barboteo Mei. "¿Que _paso_?"

"Dímelo tú," dijo Lily con los dientes apretados, y murmuro un conjuro para volver a la normalidad. El hechizo falló.

"¿Por que no funciono?" pregunto Mei confundida. 

"¡UN ECHIZO-AGLUTINANTE!" grito Lily furiosa. "Potter-coloco-un-hechizo-aglutinante-de-mierda." Ella aventó su varita de regreso a su cama de mal gusto. "¡Me voy a ver como una completa fenómeno en todo el día!"

"No te preocupes, el azul esta de moda," dijo Faye animadamente. 

"¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?"

"bueno..."

"Yo creo que es mejor que me dejen sola por lo menos una semana," dijo Lily, su voz se calmo. "Se sabe que a Potter y a los idiotas de sus amigos les gusta torturar aquellos que toman como su victima."

"De ninguna manera, Evans, ¿Que es lo que te hace pensar que con solo un poco de azul en tu cabello nos impedirá seguir siendo tus amigas?" pregunto Mei riendo de modo tranquilizador. "A través de lo malo y bueno, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sip," estuvo de acuerdo Toni. "En realidad, no te vez tan mal con el pelo azul. Contrasta con tus ojos verdes."

Lily rió y empujo a Toni en su cama

***

Sirius casi escupe su jugo de calabaza cuando vio a Lily Evans, seguida por sus amigas Toni y Mei, que entraba en el Gran Salón con su pelo azul y su piel verde. Ella se veía... er, ciertamente interesante. A pesar de eso, Sirius tuvo que admitir que ella no ocultaba su belleza. Hmm.

"Huah, ¿Que es lo que hiciste, Prongs?" pregunto Peter con temor, mientras que la líder pasaba por su mesa sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

"Solamente un pequeño re-colorido," dijo James casualmente, mordiendo su tostada. En el momento que lo hizo, el se ahogo. Un eructo fuerte salió al instante.

Los Merodeadores, como casi todos los del comedor, lo voltearon a ver.

"¡EVANS!" grito James finalizando con otro eructo. El comedor, atontado, se quedo en silencio, sin ni siquiera atreverse a reír.

Lily estaba sentada al final de la mesa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara verde. "¿Si, Potter?" pregunto dulcemente

"¡QUITA ESTE *BURP* HECHIZO DE MIERDA *BURP* DE MI!" grito él.

"No, ¿por que debería? Como yo estoy disfrutando mi piel verde, tu deberías disfrutar tus eructos," dijo Lily alegremente, mordiendo una manzana.

"¡_LILY EVANS_!" grito James, eructando de nuevo

"Así deber ser, Potter, ruégame, ¡vamos!"

James se veía muy enojado, él estaba apunto de estrangular a alguien. Los Merodeadores se alejaron una pulgada de él.

"Solvo corium reverto," dijo él de mala gana, rompiendo el hechizo-aglutinante y volviendo los rizos azules de Lily a su perfecto cabello rojo, y la piel verde de vuelta a su habitual porcelana natural.

"gracias." Lily regreso a hablar con sus amigas.

"¡EVANS! ¡¡QUITA ESTE *BURP* HECIZO DE ENCIMA *BURP* DE MI!!" grito James

"Yo nunca dije que te iba a quitar el hechizo de encima, Potter, tu mismo estuviste de acuerdo en cambiarme," dijo Lily con una sonrisa malvada. "Diviértete eructando."

James se veía furioso. Sin ninguna otra palabra, su fue del comedor.

"¿Como lo hiciste? ¡Apenas lo viste a él en este momento!" dijo Mei entusiasmada, mientras que Toni se estaba cayendo de su silla por la risa.

"Fácil," dijo Lily con una sonrisa dulce, "Aprendí el Hechizo Silencioso, el cual es complicado al principio. Pero es mas trabajo de varita que otra cosa. Entonces chasquee dos veces e hice un movimiento rápido con la varita mientras que pasaba por su mesa y murmure el hechizo entre mis dientes. Lo hice muy bien. ¿verdad?"

"Lily, eres una genio," jadeo Toni, riendo nuevamente. 

***

"¿Dónde esta Cherie?" pregunto Lily burlonamente.

"Ni idea... ¡hey! ahí esta, entrando a al aula de Encantamientos." Toni tomo la mano de Lily, "Vamos. No hemos hablado con ella en todo el día."

Las tres amigas se apresuraron a la clase, en donde los Ravenclaws ya se encontraban ahí esperando a que la clase empezara. Cherie estaba en la esquina, leyendo un libro. Lily se apresuro a acercarse a ella. "Oye."

Cherie subió la vista con sus ojos asustados. "¡Oh! Lily..." su voz vaciló. "¿quieres los asientos?" Ella se levantó bruscamente, golpeándose con el taburete. "Buscare otro."

Lily la miro fijamente, confundida, cuando de repente alguien le pego atrás de su cabeza. "¡Ow!"

Una Ravenclaw, Missy McGray, estaba sonriendo un poco sarcástica. "Lo siento, Lily" dijo dulcemente, "Pero ahí hay un 'Golpea Mi Cabeza, Soy Una Tonta' escrito en tu espalda. Yo solo hacia lo que querías que hiciera." agito su mano, y se fue. 

"Que - " Lily mira la puerta, donde James estaba apoyado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su hermosa cara. "Lo siento Evans, creo que esa cosa no se te quitara en 24 horas."

Cherie, quien miro a James, rápidamente paso a Lily y tomo asiento hacia el frente. "¡Cherie!" la llamo Merie, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No te vas a sentar con nosotras?"

"¡Ow!" aulló Toni, mientras que un Gryffindor la golpeaba por detrás de su cabeza. "Cielo santos, Potter, ¿A mi también me hiciste eso?"

James solo sonrió vilmente y tomo asiento con los Merodeadores a unas pocas filas atrás. "Mientras que sigas con Evans en esto, Jordan. No me importa que  seas Guardián del equipo de Quidditch. Tu también obtendrás eso."

Toni dijo algo bajo su aliento

"¡Cherie!" repitió Mei, un poco chillona esta vez. "¿No te vas a sentar con nosotras?"

"No, gracias" dijo Cherie nerviosamente, echando un vistazo a los Merodeadores. "Yo... por ahora no." se volteo a Lily y la miro fijamente. "Lily, creo que es mejor si..." miro a James y trago saliva, "... si dejamos de andar juntas por un rato."

Les estuvieron dando mas golpes a Lily, pero ella estaba muy asombrada para reaccionar. Cherie, la persona quien en primer lugar la metió en todo esto, ¿la estaba traicionando? solo por que...

Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de odio. No podía creerlo. Se suponía que Cherie era su amiga mpás cercana entre las que ella tenía.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, Evans, ¿Quién es el que no sabe sobra la amistad ahora? ¿Tú, o yo? Al menos los Merodeadores y yo vamos a todas las detenciones que tenemos juntos- todos para uno y uno para todos- Bacon ni siquiera te defiende durante este tiempo en que la necesitas. Solo ha pasado un día, que mas da. Y pensar que la ayudaste ofendiéndome, pero que bien te da?" James sacudió su cabeza compasivamente. "Tsk tsk, Lily."

"Cállate," dijo Lily con los dientes apretados. "Antes de que te provoque"

James comenzó a reírse con su usual grupo de admiradoras, quienes se habían apiñado alrededor de los Merodeares, y todos ellos sonrieron con satisfacción hacia Lily. Sirius y Peter se veían ligeramente simpáticos, mientras que Remus hojeaba sus apuntes.

"Cherie, No tendrás un buen final si no tienes lealtades," dijo Toni, escandalizada. "Me pregunto por que no fuiste sorteada a la maldita casa de Slytherin. Valiente Gryffindor mi trasero."

_Pensé que eras mi mejor amiga..._

~**~

Al final del día, Lily tenía su ropa de los colores del arco iris, sus libros se transformaron en sapos, sus plumas y pergaminos se rehusaban a trabajar juntos y su silla se transformo en un retrete en la cena. Al ultimo, Lily tuvo un día sumamente violenta, al igual que a Toni, aunque ella tenía que pasar por menos cosas.

Mei, Lily y Toni fueron ignoradas por todos, excepto por los ocasionales abusos de las otras chicas. Incluso los chicos parecían que no querían tener nada con Lily. Nadie se iba arriesgar para obtener una broma de James Potter.

"No puedo creer que Cherie no se quedara conmigo," murmuro Lily a Mei mientras que ellas estaban en la sala común haciendo su tarea. "Después en todo el lió que me metió con las chicas."

"Ignórala, Lily, nos tienes a nostras," dijo Mei, frunciendo el ceño mientras leía su libro de Encantamientos. "Si ella no se viene con nostras en las veces que tenemos problemas, no se que clase de amiga es."

"Pero - "

Antes de que Lily pudiera completar su enunciado, un gran número de chicas de Gryffindor bajaron las escaleras. "¡AHI ESTA!" grito una de ellas. Sin aviso, ellas comenzaron a lanzarle bombas fertilizantes. Mei grito sorprendida.

Lily se levanto de su silla y salió por el retrato, las chicas la persiguieron y le tiraron cosas malolientes (N/a: enserio... deben de ser fans ambiciosas de James para hacer eso). Algunas golpearon a Lily, y solo ella espero a que el mal olor se le fuera pronto.

Pensando rápido, ella corrió hacia una esquina mientras que las chicas pasaban corriendo, gritando y después quedándose perplejas al ver que ella se había ido. Suspirando miserablemente, Lily miro alrededor y descubrió que ella se encontraba al pie de la torre de astronomía. _Pienso que es mejor esconderse aquí, que estar por ahora en la sala común. _

Ella corrió hasta la cima de la torre, y miro afuera una ventana con un gran balcón. Al saber que nadie podría oírla, ella tomo aire, y grito lo más fuerte que pudo:

"¡LOS MERODEADORES APESTAN! ¡TODOS USTEDES APESTAN! ¡PERO TU, POTTER, APESTAS MAS! ¡TE ODIO, ODIO A TODOS! Y QUE SI TU ERES RICO Y YO NO, Y QUE SEAS SANGRE PURA Y QUE YO SEA UNA PATETICA MUGGLE! ¡MALDITA SEAN TODOS USTEDES!  ¡¡YO - ODIO - A - LOS- MERODEADORES, MALDICÓN!!"

"¿Que mas?" se oyó una voz suave que Lily encontró familiar. Jadeando otra vez, ella volteo, y se sorprendió al verlo.

Era Remus Lupin, y no estaba sonriendo.


	4. El Merodeador Favorito de Lily

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 4: El Merodeador favorito de Lily**

Lily miro al chico del pelo color rubio-rojizo, quien paso por su lado y se apoyo en la ventana grande, viendo las estrellas. Remus media como 6'1, comparado con Sirius y James quienes median 6'3, pero esta vez, Lily se sentía muy pequeña al verlo, de repente él se veía como un gigante.

"¿Remus?" barboteo Lily. "No sabia - "

Los ojos azules de Remus penetraron en los de ella, y decidió no decir nada.

"¿Tu también quieres hacerme una broma?" ofreció Lily débilmente, jadeando ligeramente. "No me importa, pero tendrás que darme un par de minutos. Hace un momento acabo de safarme del club de fans."

Remus no quito sus ojos del cielo. "Esta bien, Lily."

_Si que se siente raro tener al mejor amigo de Potter llamarme por mi primer nombre.._

"James no es tan malo, sabes," dijo Remus silenciosamente, viendo a Lily. Con un movimiento rápido con su varita, seco y limpio la ropa de Lily, y cualquier rastro de bombas fertilizantes había desaparecido.

Lily estaba atontada en ese momento, luego le sonrió con gratitud. "¡Gracias!"

Lily se sintió cautivada por Remus. Él no parecía un Merodeador - a diferencia de James y Sirius, él era calmado y callado, y parecía ser sumamente individualista. Él tampoco juega Quidditch, ni siquiera lo había visto responderle en contra a un profesor. Él solo era... bueno, Remus.

"Er, así que, también te gusta ver las estrellas, ¿Eh?" Lily trato de hacer una conversación.

Remus sonrió un poco. "Si. Un amigo mío me metió en este hábito. Pensé que era tonto, pero ahora me gusta."

"Oh." Lily manoseo un poco, insegura de como actuar o sentir. Ella lo miro. Él era apuesto cuando se ponía de perfil; a ella le gustaba como su fleco dorado caí por un lado de su cara. A primera vista él no era tan asombroso como James o Sirius, pero ahora ella podía ver que él era igual de apuesto que ellos. _No, es como Sirius. James se ve como un ridículo idiota con su estúpido cabello._

"Um, ¿No crees que no deberías estar conmigo?" pregunto Lily. "Quiero decir... ¿James no se va a enojar?"

Remus suspiro ligeramente. "Yo estaba aquí primero, Lily," dijo él, un tono de entretenimiento invadía su voz, "Y de todas formas, Los Merodeadores no se hacen bromas entre si. Es una ley escrita. Además, yo no voy a seguir las bromas de James." rió suavemente. "Él tiene tantos enemigos, eso me salva de problemas si tan solo los ignoro."

Lily sonrió débilmente. Remus se veía tan - formal, tan diferente al resto de ellos. Indudablemente, estaba atraída a esas características. _Urgh, Evans, estamos hablando del mejor amigo de Potter_, trato de alejar ese pensamiento lejos_. Ni siquiera lo pienses._

"Um, ¿Remus? me gustaría disculparme por lo que dije de Los Merodeadores hace poco," dijo Lily, mordiendo su labio. "Solo lo hice porque..."

"Buenas noches, Lily" la corto cautelosamente Remus. Con eso, camino lentamente por su lado, y ella escucho el eco de sus ligeras pisadas abajo en las escaleras de la torre.

_¿Estará molesto conmigo?_ pensó Lily, sintiéndose abatida_. ¿Pero por que me importa? Él es un Merodeador, mi peor enemigo, ¿Cierto?_

A pesar de sus pensamientos, recordando una de las sonrisas raras de Remus - una curva ligera en sus labios... hizo a Lily sonrojarse. Sacudiendo su cabeza y esperando a que no tuviera gripe, ella corrió bajando las escaleras, regresando a la sala común.

***

Una semana paso y Lily y Toni tenían todos los días las mismas viejas bromas de James y su club de fans. Lily estaba cada vez mas cansada de esto, aunque todos tenían que admitir que ella ha sido juzgada para no romperse a llorar cuando en una tarde encontró a su búho el Ruiseñor favorito ensangrentado por todos los lados su dormitorio. Aparentemente, el club de fans de James había golpeado nuevamente.

Las bromas estaban ahora extremadamente pasándose la raya, pero Lily nunca perdía las fuerzas.

En aquella tarde mientras que James pasaba por Lily cuando estaba en su camino hacia Herbologia, él dijo, "Bien Lily, te tengo noticias buenas y malas para ti."

Lily alzo una ceja.

"La buena noticia es, que admiro que tu decisión de no rendirte a mis bromas después de toda la semana y pedirme perdón," dijo James con una sonrisa leve. "Y las malas noticias son, tratare de usar bromas mas pesadas para que admitas tu derrota."  las palabras hablaron, camino delante de ella, para unirse a Sirius y su club de fans.

_No admitiré mi derrota,_ pensó Lily con ferocidad. _Si quieres guerra, obtendrás una, Potter_.

***

"Afróntalo Jamsie, nunca he visto a una chica tan decidida para que no ganas esto," comento Sirius una mañana en el desayuno.

James entorno sus ojos. "Para serte honesto, me estoy hartando de esto también. Esa chica no se dará por vencida cuando es obvio que esta perdiendo. Hasta como la líder nadie se atreve acercarse a ella. Ni si quiera los prefectos, porque ellos tienen miedo de obtener una broma."

"Realmente desearía que le dieras un descanso," dijo Remus

"¿Te gusta ella, Remus?," dijo James sarcástico. "Espero que no."

"Ella es fuerte," dijo Peter, mordiendo un pedazo de pan tostado. "El otro día un grupo de chicas le pusieron un conjuro para que pateara a todos los profesores que pasaban. Le toco a McGonagall. Eso si que fue duro."

"Se lo merece," repitió James.

"Ahí viene la chica amada," canto Sirius. James volteo a ver la puerta. Bastante seguras, Lily, Toni y Mei estaban caminando en el Gran salón.

James saco su varita, y Los Merodeadores gritaron. "¡No_ ahora_, James!"

"Cállense." James sacudió su varita y murmuro un conjuro de transformaciones.

De repente, el pelo de Lily se convirtió en un tiradero de espagueti, encabezado con salsa de tomate. Lily jadeo en horror, y todos se sorprendieron, ella había perdido su paciencia. "¡YA ESTA, JAMES POTTER!" ella se dirigió a los Merodeadores.

"Oh no," dijo Peter cansado

"¡Wingardium Leviosa!" con un movimiento rápido de su varita Lily tuvo a James balanceándose en el aire. "Deberías quedarte ahí en todo el desayuno, Potter. ¡Ya me harte de tus bromas!" ella volteo a ver a Sirius furiosa. "¡Convierte mi cabello!"

"¡Bajame, Evans!" grito James

Por ahora todo el gran salón veía con interés.

"No lo regresare," resopló Sirius

"Es un conjuro sencillo, James, si es que pusiste atención en la clase Encantamientos durando el primer grado hallaras la forma de bajar," bulló Lily. "¡BLACK! ¡cambia mi cabello!"

"¡Baja a James!" protesto Sirius

"¡BAJAME EVANS, TE LO ORDENO!" grito James balanceándose desvalidamente en el aire. 

Toni y Mei miraban mientras que los tres Gryffindors argumentaban y reñían profundamente. Finalmente Mei hizo un movimiento rápido con su varita, "Wingardium Demitto."

James floto lentamente hacia el suelo. Mei miro a James, "James, estamos igual. Regresa el cabello de Lily."

"¡DE ACUERDO!" James dio un tirón a su varita mágica y escupió la contra-maldición. El cabello de Lily regreso a la normalidad.

Lily se dirigió a James y lo pincho furiosa en su pecho. "Si no dejas de hacer tus estúpidas, inmaduras bromas, Potter," dijo ella furiosa, "Fácilmente puedo ser la primera chica en Hogwarts que te haga una de mis bromas, ¿entiendes? No me voy a quedar sentada y dejar que tus bromas me molesten a mi o a mis amigos, porque tan solo eres un cabeza hueca ¡IDIOTA!"

James se veía, mudo, mientras Lily y sus dos amigas caminaban vigorosamente sobre él.

Sirius lo levanto y golpeo el hombro de James. "Bien, parece que ella por segunda vez te ha arrebatado tu dañada actitud en la vida," dijo alegremente, sosteniendo un plato. "Toma, ¿Pan queques?"

~**~

James estaba excepcionalmente callado ese día. Sirius sabía que esto significaba que estaba pensando en lo que le quería hacer a Lily. Durando Transfiguraciones, él empujo a James. "Hey Prongs, ¿estas bien?"

James hizo una mueca con su boca, y asintió.

"No estas pensando en como vengarte de Lily, ¿Verdad?"

Silencio.

"¿Jamsie?"

Silencio.

"JAMES..."

"¿_Qué,_ Padfoot?"

"Dije, que si..."

"Sr. Black, ¿Acaso tiene algo que compartir con la clase?" pregunto McGonagall bruscamente.

"Espero que no, ahora no tengo nada que decir," bromeó Sirius

La profesora McGonagall lo miro. "Eso no significa que estando al tanto en Transfiguración significa que su pequeño cerebro deje de funcionar durando la clase, Sr. Black," dijo ella, sus ojos resplandecieron. "Ahora si puedo continuar."

"Sirius," susurro James, "¿Que es lo que mas te da miedo?"

Sirius parpadeo a James y de repente hablo. "¿Que? No se, ¿mi peor temor? Yo soy muy osado, tu sabes eso."

"Peor temor, eh?" con eso, James se queda en silencio otra vez.

"James, que estaba pasando en tu cabeza, ¿eh?"

"¡SR. BLACK! ¡ESTA ES MI ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA!"

"Oh, lo siento, Profesora, solo discutía cosas con James. No le importa, ¿o si?" pregunto Sirius alegremente.

"¿Importarme? ¿Como podría ser eso posible?" dijo sarcásticamente la Profesora McGonagall. "Detención, Black, ¡esta tarde!"

"¡Esta bien!" Sirius tomo un pergamino largo y marco algo. "¡Eso me dejara con 58 detenciones en las cuales iré antes de que rompa el record del colegio! ¡Gracias Prof.!"

La Profesora McGonagall miro como si fuera a matar a Sirius, y la clase se produjo en risas.

~**~

Lily se estaba dirigiendo hacia la sala común después de los Estudios Muggles, su cabeza se ocultaba en un libro. De repente, sintió algo presente, y miro arriba. Lo que ella vio congelo su sangre.

Era su madre.

"¿Mamá?" susurro ella

_No puede ser. Voldemort la mato hace dos años. Estoy alucinando._

"¡Lily Evans, estoy avergonzada de ti!" su mamá estaba gritando. "Si tan solo no fueras una bruja, tu padre y yo nunca hubiéramos muerto! ¡Es toda tu culpa en que estemos muertos, estúpida bruja! Si no fueras un fenómeno..."

"Mamá, no fue... mamá, ¡Por favor no me culpes!¡Lo siento!" Lily empezó a llorar, tirando sus libros.

"SI ES QUE TU, ESTUPIDA NIÑA NO FUERAS UNA BRUJA, YO AUN PODRÍA SEGUIR VIVIENDO!" grito la mujer pelirroja, apuntando a su hija

"¿Que es lo que esta pasando?"

Lily estaba llorando tan fuerte, que ni siquiera vio a Remus acercándose. Él miro a la mujer pelirroja que estaba gritando, y se transformo, misteriosamente, en un círculo, brillante. Remus sonrió tristemente, después la apunto con su varita. "¡_Riddikulus_!"

Lily aun seguía llorando histéricamente, "¿Que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por que...?"

"Boggart," explico Remus con gravedad

Los sollozos de Lily se estaban calmando, y se seco sus ojos. "No puedo creer que él sea tan cruel conmigo," murmuro ella, con voz áspera. "Yo nunca..." miro a Remus, quien tenia la mirada perdida. "¿Por que me salvaste, Lupin? No eres parte de ese estúpido clan? ¿Por que no me dejas aquí llorando y sentir pena por _toda mi patética vida_?" sus gritos se estaban transformando en chillidos.

"Nadie te salvo, Lily, Solo que no me gustan que las criaturas estén frente al retrato." Remus dio bruscamente la vuelta y se alejo.

Lily aun seguía en el suelo, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. La Señora Gorda no estaba en su retrato; Lily no sabía a donde ir. Enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas, ella empezó a sollozar.

Remus dejo de caminar. Los sollozos de Lily eran desgarradores, llenos de miseria y frustración. Dio la vuelta, camino de nuevo hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

Lily alzo la vista, sorprendida al ver a Remus sentado bastante cómodo a su lado. "¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?"

Remus sonrió en una de esas sonrisas medias, y la miro. "Tal vez no se lo sepa," dijo él, "Pero tu eres realmente una chica diferente al resto, Lily." Él se veía divertido por un momento. "James difícilmente pone atención a la chicas, pero él te la hace a ti. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Lily?"

Lily lo volteo a ver

Lily vio como Remus se levantaba y caminaba vigorosamente hacia el comedor, sin ni siquiera mirando hacia atrás. Provisionalmente poniéndose de pie, ella recogió sus libros. _Remus siempre ha sido el pensador de Los Merodeadores_, pensó ella, sonriendo ligeramente. _Tal vez no entiendo ahora, pero se que lo haré a tiempo..._

Ella pensó en  James. _Potter tal vez piense que él es superior, pero si él piensa por segunda vez que va a ganar esto, esta tristemente equivocado._


	5. Una cosa que el dinero no puede comprar

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 5: Una Cosa Que El Dinero No Puede Comprar**

El Gran Salón estaba alborotado con las actividades usuales en la cena cuando Mei y Toni se sentaron para su merienda. "¿Has visto a Lily? La perdí de vista desde los Estudios Muggles," dijo Mei preocupada. "No creerás que el Club de Fans la haya atrapado ¿O si?"

"Espero que no," dijo Toni nerviosa. "Espero que ella entre en el Gran Salón en cualquier minuto - "

"¡JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

Todo el Gran Salón volteo a verla, murmurando mientras que Lily Evans entraba, su cara roja y su flamante cabello rojo se movía por correr.

James se paro de su silla, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué es lo que quieres Evans?"

Lily tomo otros dos pasos largos para llegar a James, y con todas las fuerzas que podía, lo golpeo en la cara. El impacto que hizo era tan fuerte que sus lentes se cayeron al suelo, y su nariz empezó a sangrar.

"JAMES POTTER," grito ella, "Nunca vuelvas a usar a mi madre para hacerme una broma, nunca, o sino yo - yo-" antes de que pudiera terminar su enunciado, empezó a llorar. "¡Ya me harte de ti!." Después, tan rápido como había venido, se fue del Gran Salón. Toni y Mei se levantaron y corrieron tras ella.

Hubo un gran silencio. Todos voltearon a ver a James, lo miraron con asombro.

"¿Te refieres, al boggart - ?" pregunto finalmente James, sosteniendo su nariz.

"Su madre," respondió Remus, sus ojos se apagaron. "Tu sabes que los padres de Lily fueron acecinados por Voldemort hace dos años. La imagen culpo a Lily por el incidente. Estaba histérica."

James solo se puso pálido. "No- No sabía."

"Tu nunca sabes nada, James," dijo Remus calmado. "Te sugiero que empieces a tratar de ser civil con Lily."

Un grupo de chicas se acerco a James. "Jamsie, ¿Estas bien? ¡No te preocupes, Nos vengaremos de esa perra por ti!"

Sirius, por primera vez, miro fijamente a James, atontado en que una chica haya golpeado a _James Potter_. ¡Ni siquiera los chicos se atrevían! además de él, Peter chillo.

James aun tenía la mirada perdida. Las chicas se estaban apresurando para salir del Gran Salón para encontrar a Lily cuando James hablo de repente. "No," dijo bruscamente

Las chicas lo miraron, sorprendidas. "¿Que?" pregunto una de ellas, en shock.

"No toquen a Lily," dijo James, rotundamente. Miro a todos en el Gran Salón significativamente. "No digan que no los advertí."

Empezaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras que James sostenía su nariz y se apresuraba a salir del Gran Salón.

"¿A donde vas?" lo llamo Peter.

"A la enfermería," respondió James, con su voz sorprendentemente quieta. "Esa Evans si que da grandes golpes."

~**~

Algunos días pasaron desde la aparición del boggart y la semi-divertida escena de Lily golpeando a James en medio del Gran Salón. Por todos lados las chicas estaban sorprendidas en que La Líder haya golpeado audazmente al Líder - James Potter, hijo de uno de los Aurores de primera clase Harold y Janice Potter.

A Lily no le importaba. Ahora que las bromas se habían detenido y que la gente ya no tenía miedo de ser vistos con ella, se sentía mucho mejor. ¿Y golpear a James en su cara? Clásico. Ella espero a que pudiera vivir lo suficiente para decirle a sus bisnietos de como golpeo a Potter.

Era otra de esas noches de desvelo. Suspirando, Lily se dirigió hacia la torre de astronomía, decepcionada de no encontrar a nadie -  ¿Remus? - allí. En su regreso, ella oyó una dulce melodía. Encantada, ella siguió la dirección de donde provenía  

La melodía era dulce y calmante, y tocó a Lily. De pronto ella estaba afuera del aula de DCAO; era un área aislada, ella pensó que el músico no sería descubierto por un profesor. Curiosa, ella echó una ojeada.

Era Remus, y estaba tocando la flauta, un instrumento muggle. A Lily le gustaba lo que veía. Él estaba mirando un pedazo de pergamino, sus labios tenían una sonrisa leve mientras tocaba la flauta hábilmente, Lily casi pensaba que era magia.

Remus había sido llevado por la música, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el pergamino que le acababan de enviar esta tarde por su búho, Guido. Desconocido para Lily, en el pergamino había unas simples palabras

_Mi__ querido Remus:_

_¡¡Regreso pronto!! Te enviare una lechuza de nuevo._

_Con amor, Mattie_

Remus frunció de repente el ceño, comprendiendo de que alguien lo miraba tocar. Él se detuvo y noto a Lily Evans en la puerta.

Lily noto que Remus la miraba, y bajaba su flauta. Lily sonrió, "Hey, eso fue fascinante. ¡Eres realmente talentoso!"

Remus no sonrió. Tomo el pergamino que estaba mirando y lo metió en su ropa. "Estas invadiendo mi privacidad," dijo él en voz baja.

"Oh... pero la melodía era realmente motivante, solamente estaba atraída a ella. Hey, um, No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por la cosa del boggart. Gracias por salvarme."

"Fue un hechizo simple." Remus pasó a lado de ella. "Si sabría que eras tan ceñida, no te hubiera salvado."

"Pero solo quería que supieras que estoy muy feliz en que hicieras eso por mi, y digas lo que digas," hablo Lily, mientras que Remus caminaba hacia el pasillo. "¡Aun así te encontrare en la torre!"

Remus se detuvo ligeramente. "En ese caso ya no iré." El chico de cabello rubio-rojizo continúo su camino.

A pesar de la hospitalidad que Remus le había dado, Lily estaba encantada. Su actitud distante solo lo hacia mas atractivo. _Sin pensar en la chicas que se le caen como ladrillos_, ella comprendió, sonrojándose, _Ahora soy una de ellas._

Incapaz de parar de sonreír, ella salto en todo su camino hacia la sala común.

~**~

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius tuvo un tiempo difícil hablando con James. Él siguió alejándose en la clase, sin poner atención.

"¿James?" susurro Sirius a la mitad de otra clase de Transfiguración.

"¿Eh?" James fue interrumpido de su trance

"¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?" pregunto Sirius. "¡Estas realmente callado, y ni siquiera hemos hecho una simple broma contra Snape y Malfoy en el par de semanas que llevamos aquí!"

"Oh." James volvió a su trance. De algún modo él estaba ocupado con cierta pelirroja, sentada a solo dos filas en frente de él.

Sirius entorno sus ojos y se rindió

James miraba de nuevo a Lily fijamente. Él no sabía porque, pero sus ojos no podía dejar a la hermosa pelirroja. _Esperen, ¿Acaso dije hermosa? Si que lo hice..._

"¡Sr. Potter! Que es lo que ve tan interesante en de la cabeza de la Srta. Evans?" pregunto bruscamente la Profesora McGonagall.

James reacciono. "¿Eh? Er, ¡Nada!"

Lily volteo para verlo. "No hay bromas en mi, Potter?" pregunto sarcástica. "¡Estoy sorprendida!"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, James se sonrojo. Toda la clase lo miro, la chicas se daban codazos entre si y chillaban en lo lindo que se veía. Hasta Lily estuvo asustada al verlo que se sonrojaba.

"¡De regreso a la clase, Potter y Evans!" ordeno la Profesora McGonagall.

En dos segundos, James estaba soñando otra vez.

~**~

Lily estaba sola en el salón del líder haciendo su ensayo de Encantamientos. Era espacioso, arteciopelado, y estaba  adornado en escarlata y oro, porque ella y James eran de Gryffindor. Le gustaba perder el tiempo ahí porque era tranquilo y estaba alejado de otras torres, y además James nunca iba por ahí.

Hoy, sin embargo, cuando Lily estaba a punto de terminar su ensayo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y James Potter entro.

"¡Oh, por dios, Evans, estas aquí!"

Lily lo miro. "¿Y que es lo que estas haciendo tú aquí?"

"Aquí, vengo al colegio," respondió James rápidamente. Era raro, pero sin la presencia de Lily él era inquietante, aun con ella alrededor solo lo hacía peleonero e irritable.

"Bien, de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras," dijo Lily, volviendo a ver su ensayo

James se quedo parado allí por un momento, viéndola concentrada en su trabajo. Le llego otra vez la idea de que ella era sumamente bonita. Lily noto que la estaba mirando y lo volteo a ver. "¿Que?" pregunto, dejándolo perplejo.

"Lily, estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad," comenzó hablar despacio.

Lily alzo una ceja como diciendo '¿Y?'

"Digo, estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar lo que me hiciste," explico James impaciente.

"Debo estar honrada," dijo Lily sarcástica, "Considerando que lo que hice no estuvo mal para mi."

"¡Quieres _escuchar_, Evans!"

"¡Nadie te esta deteniendo!"

"Bien," rompió James. "Te voy a dar una oportunidad de ser perdonada. En otras palabras, puedes estar conmigo. Puedes caminar atrás de mi si quieres, y si no hay nadie alrededor, hasta puedes caminar a mi lado. Así que, ¿No estas alegre?"

Lily lo tuvo que mirar de cerca antes de decidir que él estaba hablando en serio. "Potter, ¿Has perdido la cabeza?" pregunto con incredulidad. "Yo, ¿Andar contigo? ¡Claro que estoy alegre, porque comprueba que te afloje algo cuando te golpeé esta tarde! ¿Que, Potter, tu popularidad entre las Hufflepuffs aun no te es suficiente?"

James la miro fijamente furioso. "¡Estoy hablando en serio, Evans! ¡Puedo tratarte muy bien y puedo darte todo lo que una chica puede soñar! Dinero, ropa, lo que sea, siempre y cuando me haga feliz, no veo porque no deberías también ser feliz. Se exactamente que no eres la bruja mas rica que hay por aquí, ¿Que esto no te haría bien?"

"Espera un minuto. ¿Me estas _comprando_ para que sea tu novia?" chillo Lily. "¡¡Esto es absolutamente - eurg!!" miro a James con furia. "Escucha esto, Potter, puedes ser rico, y puedes tener a los mejores Aurores como padres, pero _me importa un bledo_! Si me dejas resumir mi discurso - ¡Puedes comprar a cualquier chica en el mundo, pero no me puedes comprar a mi!"

"¿Me estas _rechazando_?" grito James, perdiendo su famoso temperamento. "Toneladas de chicas están a mis pies, y tu, Lily Evans, ¿Me estas _rechazando_?"

"Bueno, entonces, ve a buscar esas chicas," replico Lily, juntando sus libros. "Yo no soy de esas chicas. Una cosa es segura - ¡_Soy la primera cosa en este mundo que tu dinero no puede comprar_!"

Atontado, James miro a Lily irse fuera del cuarto.


	6. Asuntos Sexuales y Hadas

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 6: Asuntos Sexuales y Hadas**

"¿Él te quiso comprar?" repitió Toni, sus labios empezaron a convertirse en una sonrisa maniática. "Lily, estas bromeando, ¿cierto?"

"No estoy bromeando," dijo Lily echa en furia. "No puedo creer que ese idiota piense que estoy tras su dinero como el resto de las demás. Puedo ser una muggle, una pobre, pero aun así tengo algo de respeto propio."

Mei noto algunas miradas de las Gryffindors que le daban a Lily, y frunció el ceño, "Hey, ¿No se supone que las bromas ya terminaron? ¿Por qué aun están viendo a Lily como si tuviera una cabeza extra?"

Como si fuera un aviso, Cherie corrió hacia ellas, resoplando. "Lily," jadeó ella, "Nunca imaginaras lo que hay en la sala común."

"Que, ¿James Potter con su grupo de murciélagos ciegos?" (Eso si casco jeje ... pues quien sabe que querrá decir, pero pues buenooo... jeje me da huevis checar)

"Er, peor." Cherie se puso roja mientras decía el siguiente enunciado. "Están cuestionando tu virginidad." 

"¿¿QUE??" chillaron Lily, Toni y Mei. Corrieron hacia el retrato ("gotas de Limones!) y entraron en la sala común. Bastante obvio, escritas en el aire, obviamente era un tipo de hechizo, estaban las palabras:

**_¡_****_LILY EVANS DURMIÓ CON DOS SLYTHERINS, TRES HUFFLEPUFFS Y UN RAVENCLAW. TSK TSK, LILY, DEJA DE ACTUAR DECENTE CUANDO NO LO ERES!_**

Todos en la sala común estaban revoloteando en especial cuando vieron a Lily. Una de las admiradoras de James, Kerry Handle, sonrió vilmente y hablo. "Vaya, vaya, Lily, ¡Pensé que tu eras la única virgen que había en Gryffindor! No es un mal record, ¿eh?"

"¡_POTTER_!" grito Lily. "¿Donde _JODIDOS_ esta _JAMES POTTER_?" 

Algunas chicas asustadas apuntaron la ventana en donde se veían los Terrenos de Hogwarts, justo afuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

"¡Lily, espera!" la llamo Cherie desesperada

"No te preocupes, solo voy a romperle el cuello, ¡Estaré bien!" vino la voz de Lily por afuera del retrato.

"¿Quién lo escribió?" exigió Toni.

Greda Peppers y Rochelle Queen, quienes estaban orgullosas, estallaron en risas repugnantes.

~**~

James y Remus estaban sentados en la rama baja de un árbol sombrío que estaba a lado del lago, mientras que Peter estaba sentado en el césped. Sirius estaba apoyado contra el árbol sobre si mismo, y los cuatro chicos solamente andaban por ahí.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?" pregunto James, despeinando su ya despeinado cabello.

"¿Sobre que?" pregunto Peter por debajo de la rama en donde los pies de James se balanceaban.

"¡Sobre Evans!" dijo James impaciente.

"¿Qué es lo que hay con Evans?" pregunto Sirius, sonriendo abiertamente. "¡Admite tu derrota, muchacho, y págame! Tus dos semanas ya casi terminan. Ella nunca se va disculpar."

"¡No es sobre la maldita apuesta, Padfoot! ¡Es sobre nuestra reputación! Si consigo que el idiota de Malfoy se disculpe conmigo, ¿por qué no puedo hacer que Evans lo haga?"

"Bueno, ¿No has tratado otro método?" pregunto Peter

James recordó el doloroso rechazo de Lily y se agacho. "No". James miro a Remus. "¿Tu que piensas, Moony?"

Remus se encogió de hombros. "Sin comentarios."

"Tu nunca tienes algún cometario," dijo James, entornando sus ojos.

"¡JAMES POTTER!"

Los Merodeadores voltearon, para ver a Lily corriendo hacia ellos. Ella se detuvo frente a las piernas de James y lo miro enojada. "¡Baja del maldito árbol, Potter!"

James sonrió hacia la pelirroja. "¿Por qué debería?"

Lily salto tratando de alcanzarlo, pero falló. "¡BIEN! ¡SOY VIRGEN, POTTER, VIRGEN! DETÉN LAS MENTIRAS, ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡SOY VIRGEN!"

Sirius estallo a carcajadas. Lily, viendo que no había forma de estrangular a James debido a que él estaba muy alejado, golpeo fuertemente a Sirius. "¡Ow!" grito él, sosteniendo su pierna castigada y empezando a saltar. Satisfecha, ella se tranquilizo y se fue.

"Ella... ella me dijo que es virgen" dijo James, una sonrisa agradable se formo en su cara. "¿Piensan que ella se refiere a..." sus ojos mostraron algo que sus amigos nunca habían visto antes.

Remus estaba casi sonriendo, y tosió para controlar su risa. Sirius aun gritaba de dolor.

Peter, notando la expresión de James, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "Piensas demasiaaado, James," dijo él, riendo en silencio.

~**~

Cuando Lily regreso a la sala común, la primera cosa que vio fue a Greda y Rochelle hablando entre ellas mientras que movían sus varitas hacia las ofensas que flotaban. "Lily es tan ingenua," decía Rochelle. "Solo puedo imaginar en lo irritado que va estar James cuando ella lo acuse de algo que él no hizo."

"Que cumpla su sentencia." Esa era Greda. "Esa pequeña perra debería saber mejor que al actuar linda e inocente conseguirá la atención de James."

La sala común ahora estaba vacía; todos se habían ido a cenar. Lily sintió que su temperamento de pelirroja aumentaba de nuevo. "¿Ustedes estaban tras esto?" logró decir ella, manteniéndose controlada. 

"Huh - Ah, ¡Lily!" Greda volteo a ver a la líder, algo nerviosa. "Hey, solo estábamos quitando ese horrible anuncio..."

"Deja de actuar, Peppers," se enojo Lily. "Como si Potter y yo no tuviéramos suficiente con esto. Muchas gracias por eso." Ella salió de la sala común otra vez, sintiendo como nunca mas fuego encima.

~**~

Mei se dirigía hacia el Gran Salón para encontrarse con Toni cuando choco con Sirius, quien obviamente estaba riendo y bromeando con James y Peter. Remus estaba quien sabe donde. Mei se sonrojo mientras que los ojos azules claros de Sirius se fijaban en ella.

"Mei, ¿cierto?" pregunto él amablemente, "Perdón por haber chocado contigo. ¡Heeey Prongs! ¡Tal vez Mei sabe a donde fue tu _novia_!"

James lo miró molesto. "¡Basta, Padfoot!" el volteo a ver a Mei. "Hey Mei."

De repente Mei no entendió como es que Lily odiaba tanto a este grupo. James se veía bastante agradable, y también como Sirius. Peter era callado, pero al menos él no la insultaba. "Hola," dijo ella rápidamente, corriendo hacia el comedor.

"¡Oye, espera!" lo llamó Sirius, siguiéndole el paso. "¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Voy a llegar tarde para verme con Toni," explico Mei, viendo a Toni en la mesa larga.

"Oh, vale," dijo Sirius alegremente. "Bueno, ten un buen día, ¡Mei! ¿Luego te veo?" ella asintio con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa brillante, él se sentó a lado de James y Peter, quienes estaban hablando bastante fuerte en como convertir el pelo de Snape en algodón de azúcar rosado.

Toni miro burlonamente a Mei mientras la acompañaba. "¿Qué es lo que hacías con Sirius Black?"

Mei se sonrojo, su cara pálida se convirtió rosada. "Él choco conmigo..."

Toni miro a Sirius mientras que él empezó a coquetear con tres chicas al mismo tiempo, luego volvió a ver a Mei. De algún modo, ella sabía que cuando Mei le dijo que había terminado completamente con Sirius, ella no estaba diciendo la verdad.

~**~

Esa noche, Lily no podía dormir otra vez. Ella se preguntaba si Remus realmente haría lo que dijo, sobre que ya no iba a regresar a la torre de astronomía. Quitándose los cobertores, ella salió del cuarto, con cuidado al no levantar a Faye, quien estaba a lado de la puerta.

Saliendo de la sala común y tratando de asegurarse que la Señora Gorda no vaya hacerle nada bueno, Lily, en nada mas que en su pijama, se apresuro lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cima de la torre de astronomía. Su corazón latió fuertemente.

Remus estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana del balcón, solamente a lado de un telescopio. Él aun seguía en el uniforme del colegio, una bufanda dorada y escarlata rodeaba su cuello. Volteo y vio a Lily.

"Hola," dijo él, sonriendo.

Tomando un cambio repentino en su carácter, ella le sonrió débilmente. Los ojos de Remus brillaban de felicidad, y él volteo de nuevo a ver las estrellas, una cualidad soñadora sobre él. Lily se apoyo en el alféizar tentativamente. "Así que... Pensé que nunca regresarías aquí."

"Me gusta este lugar," respondió Remus, mirándola brevemente, "Es tan tranquilo y romántico."

_Romántico_. Lily se sintió a si misma sonrojándose ante su enunciado. _Cállate Lil, él no se refiere que es romántico estar contigo. No te engañes a ti misma._

"Has venido en el momento indicado," dijo Remus de repente, quitándose del alféizar y parándose a su lado. Él bajo el tono de voz. "Mira," susurró él.

A través del horizonte, los ojos de Lily se asombraron mientras que pequeñas luces ardientes se balanceaban en el aire y llenaban el cielo con millones de hermosos colores abarrotados, no como los fuegos artificiales muggles. Lily estaba sin aliento ante la vista; era hermoso. _Y lo estoy compartiendo con Remus_. 

Ella miro hacia su cara sonriente, y comprendió que esta era la primera vez que lo veía realmente sonriendo. "Estas son las Aestus-faes," explico suavemente. "Un amigo una vez me dijo que son hadas alegres, y ellos celebran así una vez al año. Estoy alegre en que hayas podido compartirlo conmigo, Lily."

Lily le regreso la sonrisa. Por ahora ella regreso hacia su dormitorio al amanecer, ella estaba ridículamente feliz.

~**~

Remus Lupin aun seguía en la torre de astronomía, viendo la salida del sol sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Él miro su reloj. Guido, su lechuza, debería estar llegando en cualquier momento.

Bastante seguro, la lechuza voló hacia la torre, y Remus sonrió. "Ven aquí, Guido," dijo él gentilmente, desatando el pergamino que traía la lechuza en su pata. Él sonrió cuando leyó la carta, había esperado bastante.

_Querido Remus:_

_Dile a James y al resto, que el Profesor Dumbledore me invito a Hogwarts para una función de flauta, ¡y que estaré allí alrededor de Halloween! ¡Estoy tan contenta de venir a casa desde Francia, no hay nada en el mundo en que yo prefiera estar con ustedes, chicos! No estoy segura si quiero seguir estudiando para Honores de Auror, mi mamá dijo que luego veremos... no lo creo, ¡tendré que estar dos años mas en Francia si lo hago!_

_Te echo de menos. ¡Te veo luego, amor!_

_Con amor, Mattie P._

Remus no pudo ayudar mas que reírse a si mismo. "Regresas a casa," dijo él suavemente, sus ojos centellaron alegremente. Con la carta de Mattie, corrió hacia abajo las escaleras de la torre.


	7. Belleza de Beauxbatons

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 7: Belleza de Beauxbatons**

"Lily... ¡LILY!"

Lily gimió ligeramente, pero no se levanto. Megan abrió sus cortinas y vio a Lily, con los ojos cerrados y la cara pálida.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" reclamo Megan. "¡Se rehúsa a despertarse!"

Mei dejo de cepillarse su cabello negro y se dirigió a la cama de Lily. "Lily, ¿Me estas oyendo?"

Lily trato de levantarse, pero se callo nuevamente, tocando su cabeza y gimiendo suavemente.

Faye toco la frente de Lily y abrió los ojos como plato. "¡Fiebre! Lily, ¿Como es posible que consigas una en la noche? No fuiste de paseo en la noche, ¿Verdad?"

Lily sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy enferma," dijo con voz ronca.

"Claro que no lo estas," concordó sarcásticamente Toni, pero sonriendo simpáticamente. "Afrontalo Lily, Tigre, estas enferma. Vamos, vas a ir con Madame Mae."

Toni y Megan la ayudaron a levantarse y se apresuraron a llegar a la Enfermería.

~**~

"¡Mei!"

Mei estaba tan ocupada con su manual de Pociones que no oyó que James la llamaba.

"¡MEI HSU!"

Mei parpadeo mientras que el chico alto, con sus compañeros, pasó a su lado mientras entraban al Gran Salón para el desayuno. "Hola," dijo ella, ligeramente asustada.

"Hoy te vez bonita, Mei," dijo Sirius con una risa encantadora. Mei le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente.

"Deja de coquetear, Si, nos harás perder nuestro apetito," dijo James, sonriendo. Él dirigió sus ojos color chocolate hacia la hermosa chica de herencia China/Portuguesa. "Dime, Mei, me estaba preguntando si has visto a Lily o a Remus por aquí."

"¿Lily? ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella?" pregunto Mei, ligeramente defensiva.

"No hay ninguna Bomba de Estiércol," prometió James. "Dumbledore quiere ver a los lideres esta noche, ósea ella y yo. Así que ¿Donde esta ella?"

Mei estaba temporalmente distraída mientras que Sirius besaba a una Hufflepuff rubia que pasaba por su lado. Ella mordió su labio en tono de decepción y volvió a ver a James. "Esta enferma."

"¿Enferma? ¿Lily Evans esta enferma?" los ojos de James se abrieron como plato por la sorpresa.

"Sí, en la Enfermería... tiene fiebre..."

"Cielos, James," dijo Peter, divertido. "Creí que odiabas a esa mujer."

"Bueno, um... chicos, los veré luego, tengo cosas que hacer..." James aclaro su garganta inquietantemente, y salio de ahí corriendo hacia el final del pasillo.

"¡Bien!" dijo Sirius alegremente, "Eso si que fue algo imprevisto." volvió a ver a Mei, sus ojos azules brillaban alegremente. "¿Quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?"

~**~

"¡Cinco minutos!"

"Oh esta bien." James finalmente decidió que eso era mejor que nada. _Sinceramente, necesitan conseguir a una nueva enfermera..._

Madame Mae cabeceó, y dejo que James entrara hacia el cuarto que estaba suavemente alumbrado. Lily estaba sentada en su cama, mordiendo tristemente una rana de chocolate. Cuando vio a James, empezó a toser alarmadamente.

"¡Tranquila, mujer, o sino Mae me va a sacar!" dijo James urgentemente.

Lily tranquilizo su tos y miro ariamente a James. Él noto que sus ojos esmeraldas estaban aburridos y cansados, y su piel no estaba de un buen color. Su ardiente cabello rojo estaba, como siempre, cubriendo su cara como un halo ardiente, brillando bajo la luz del sol por las persianas.

"¿A qué se debe su grandiosa presencia, Potter?" pregunto ella sarcásticamente, terminando su rana de chocolate y lanzando el envoltorio en una pequeña cesta que estaba del otro lado del cuarto.

"Oí que estabas enferma," dijo James bruscamente.

"Bueno, no tan enferma," refunfuño Lily. "Solo un poco de fiebre... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"El profesor Dumbledore quiere tener una reunión con nosotros esta noche, para recibir a mi prima," dijo James, moviendo los pies nerviosamente. "¿Estarás ahí?"

"Creo que si, ya quiero salir de aquí," admitió Lily, sonriendo ligeramente. "De todos modos ¿Quién es tu prima?"

"¿No lo sabes? es Mat - "

"¡POTTER! ¡AFUERA!" vino la voz de Madame Mae por afuera del cuarto.

"Bueno, vamos a tener una fiesta privada de bienvenida para cuando ella venga," dijo James rápidamente. "¿Estarás ahí?"

Lily miro a James desconfiadamente. "No lo creo, Potter, si tu estas ahí."

James la miró airadamente. "Eres la chica mas descortés que he..."

"¡¡POTTER!!"

James entorno los ojos y salió del cuarto

~**~

"¿Dónde esta la Srta. Evans?" pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

James hizo una mueca. "Probablemente aun sigue en la Enfermería - "

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lily entro, su cara estaba rosa y su cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros. "Lo siento," soltó ella. "Madame Mae no me dejaba salir."

"Ah, entiendo," dijo Dumbledore con una tierna sonrisa. "Siéntese, Srta. Evans." Lily tomo asiento, y Dumbledore continuó, "Le he mandado a informarle que cierta invitada vendrá a Hogwarts. Ella realizará un acto en el banquete de Halloween, y resulta que también es su cumpleaños."

Lily noto que James estaba entusiasmado al mencionarse este cierto 'invitado'. _¿Quién podría ser? se pregunto Lily._

"Matilda Potter," dijo Dumbledore de repente, como si respondiera la pregunta de Lily, "Es una flautista en Francia. ¿Quizás has oído hablar de ella, Lily?"

"Lo siento, no," admitió Lily.

James entorno los ojos. "No espera a que los _muggles sepan sobre las __brujas famosas, Profesor," dijo él, alzando una ceja a Lily._

"¿Y apuesto a que esta _famosa bruja es tu __hermana?" rompió Lily_

"No, mi prima," dijo James frívolamente,

"Por favor absténgase a discutir," dijo Dumbledore ligeramente. "Lily, ya esta decidido en que serás la guía de la Srta. Potter cuando llegue a Hogwarts."

"¿QUE?" chisporrotearon James y Lily

"¿No están de acuerdo?" pregunto Dumbledore. "Prefiero que una chica en-la-tierra como Lily le enseñe los alrededores, que a un club de fans de estrellas-golpeadoras, ¿Acaso no esta de acuerdo, Sr. Potter?"

James estaba tan atontado para responder.

"Muy bien. Lily estarás al cuidado de la Srta. Potter en Hogwarts" Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Pueden irse."

~**~

Remus miro nuevamente al pergamino, pensando en Mattie. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios; Mattie siempre tenía un efecto sobre su humor. Él no podía parar de sonreír, recordando como estaba cuando James le dijo que Mattie ya no regresaría a casa de Francia después de la graduación de la Academia de Beauxbatons.

"_Ella esta entrenando para ser allí un Auror, luego regresara para servirle al Ministerio dentro de un año," había dicho James. "__No te preocupes Moony, Mattie regresara."_

Y ahora, después de un año, finalmente regresaría a casa. Remus sonrió otra vez.

~**~

Lily estaba caminando hacia el jardín, pensando en Matilda. _Me pregunto si será igual de idiota como Potter, penso irónicamente. __Tienes que serlo. Es de familia, ¿Cierto?_

Ella alzo la vista y miro a Remus en la fuente, viendo al horizonte. [Na: parece que él siempre esta soñando, ¿verdad? es tan lindo =D]. Sin pensarlo, ella camino hacia él. "¡Hey Remus!"

Él le sonrió a Lily. _Parece que ha estado bastante feliz en estos días, reflexiono Lily para si misma. "Hey," dijo él suavemente._

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto Lily. "¿Quieres regresar a la torre? Se esta poniendo un poco tarde."

Remus miro a Lily, y de repente ella sintió como sus ojos penetraban por ella, leyendo su alma como libro. Eso la dejo débil y sin aliento, y ella sintió que se sonrojaba.

"Lily," dijo Remus, su voz estaba mas suave que antes, "Hoy estas excepcionalmente bella, ¿Sabes que?" después, inclinándose sobre su estatura de 6'1. Él la beso ligeramente, en la mejilla.

Lily tenía la mirada perdida, aturdida, mientras que Remus pasaba por su lado para regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

_¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_

_Remus... Remus beso mi mejilla. ¿Qué significa esto?_

Desconocido para Lily, Greda y Rochelle estaban detrás de un sauce lloroso, mirando la escena y bullendo con furia.

~**~

"¡LILY EVANS!"

Lily volteo, sorprendida al ver a Greda y Rochelle. Ella estaba en su regreso hacia la torre, aturdida después de que Remus la beso. Para despertar su confusión, Greda le lanzo su _In Witch, una revista para brujas adolescentes. Ella lucho para balancear sus libros y mirar hacia la revista. "¿Para que es esto?"_

"Intenta la pagina 17," escupió Greda con sus ojos verdes-dorados amenazadores.

Lily frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Había una página completa de una bruja increíblemente hermosa con el cabello negro y de ojos marrones que estaba saludando en la foto, riendo con gracia. Estaba vestida en un hermoso traje púrpura, el cual enseñaba una figura perfecta y resaltaban sus ojos. Su piel era impecable, y era más alta de lo que las chicas median, probablemente unos 5'8, de lo que Lily podía calcular.

"Es realmente hermosa," dijo Lily, admirando como la bruja en la fotografía sonreía y saludaba, sus acciones estaban hechas con equilibrio y gracia. "Pero, ¿Quién es?"

"Enserio no tienes idea ¿verdad?" mofó Rochelle, casi compasivamente. "¡Abre tus ojos muggles, Evans! Ella es Matilda Potter, la chica con la que Remus ha estado enamorado por casi 7 años."

Lily parpadeó. "¿Qué?" ella miro el artículo otra vez, explorando el titulo - _Matilda Potter, Belleza de Beauxbatons. _

"¿Ella es... ella es la prima de James?" pregunto Lily débilmente, de repente recordó la junta con James y Dumbledore.

"Le atinaste," dijo Greda, triunfante. "Ella fue la alumna que dio el discurso de despedida al final del curso en la Academia de Beauxbatons, la flautista mas reconocida en toda Francia, y una parte en París. Aparentemente ha terminado con el Tercer Grado de clase como Auror, y ha sido invitada para ser de la Primera Clase, ella regresara a Londres, de vuelta con Remus."

"Ahora que le has echado una ojeada a la realeza, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de ti?" desprecio Rochelle. "¿Quién te crees que eres, pensando en que tienes derecho de enamorarte de Remus? Mira a la chica que Remus ama, y luego mirate a ti patéticamente. ¿Como crees que puedes andar con los Merodeadores, Evans?"

Lily miro a Matilda Potter, sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas. Su voz no salía. Se sentía confusa y estupida.

"¿Qué pasa, Evans?" escupió Greda. "¿Perdiste tus ánimos tan rápido? Pensé que estabas excepcionalmente dotada para responder."

"Es tan traumatizante," dijo Rochelle, riendo. "Oh, pobre, pobre Lily."

"No vales ni siquiera un mechón del pelo de ella, Lily Evans," continuo Greda peligrosamente. "¡Así que porque no te pones tu misma en tu lugar!" con eso, empujo a Lily - fue fácil hacerlo, considerando que Lily era baja y chiquita. Lily se apoyo en si misma para su caída, cuando cayo en algo - no, alguien.

"Oh, er, ¡James! ¡Hola!" dijo Greda, sonriendo débilmente mientras que el chico alto atrapaba a Lily a tiempo.

"¿Qué le están haciendo a Lily?" exigió James, sus ojos resplandecieron.

"Nostras... er..." Rochelle mordió su labio nerviosa.

"Regresen a sus dormitorios," dijo James, obviamente no estaba feliz. "Y ni siquiera le pongan de nuevo un dedo encima a Lily. Ahora ella me pertenece a mi, ¿Escucharon?"

Greda y Rochelle se vieron entre ellas con miradas nerviosas y se alejaron rápidamente.

Lily aun sostenía la revista, su cara estaba más pálida que antes. James la miro con curiosidad, "Hey, ya todo esta bien." él tomo su brazo, pero Lily lo empujó.

"¡No me toques!" grito ella.

"¿Ahora de que estas enojada? ¡Te acabo de salvar de esas tontas!" James alzo su tono de voz enojado.

"¡No te lo pedí!" Lily se recuperó "Y para tu información, Potter ¡NO SOY TUYA!"

James bajo su tono de voz, y miro a la chica pelirroja. "Nadie se atreve a hablarme en ese tono. ¿Qué te pasa, Evans? ¿Por que es tan malo ser mía? ¡Probablemente puedo darte más que esperanza! ¿Puedes pensar en alguien tan perfecto como yo?"

"¡Tu! ¡Perfecto!" Lily alzo su tono de voz. "¿Qué es lo que aquellas te han metido en la cabeza? ¿Tú autoestima? ¡Eres realmente exagerado! ¡Estas lejos de ser perfecto! ¡Odio tu pelo despeinado, odio tus ojos miserables, odio tu estupida cara y sobre todo odio tu INTERIOR! ¡Estas en la categoría de los más odiados en esta tierra! ¡¡Para perfecto esta mi pie!!"

Tirando la revista al suelo, Lily salio de ahí, casi llorando.

James la miro, ligeramente confundido. "¿Tan odioso soy?" se pregunto él.

~**~

Mientras Peter, Remus y Sirius estaban en su dormitorio, discutiendo sobre su próxima broma contra Lucius Malfoy, James entro con un montón de libros. Los chicos lo miraron fijamente.

"¿De dónde vienes?" exigió Sirius

"¿Tiene que ver con una fiebre?" añadió Peter, tocando la frente de James.

Remus tomo un libro del montón y lo abrió. "Psicología de la Mujer," leyó él, ligeramente divertido. "Verificado por la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, Sección Muggle." alzo la vista. "¿James, has estado en la biblioteca?"

James se sonrojo. "Er, si."

"¡Pero tu _no lees!," grito Sirius. "¡Tu __nunca lees! ¡Ni siquiera __yo leo! Excepto por Remus, ¡Los Merodeadores __no leen!"_

"Deja lo dramático, Sirius," dijo James impaciente. "Wormtail, ven aquí. Quiero que me preguntes lo de esta sección." él abrió de un tirón el libro y señalo la pagina.

"_'Como hacer que La Persona que te Guste te vea'," leyó Peter, con incredulidad. "¿Esto es serio, Prongs? _

"No, yo soy," dijo Sirius, sonriendo abiertamente. "Vale, esto ya es una broma vieja. ¿Desde cuando has estudiado muggles?" [Sino le entendieron a esa parte váyanse aquí y ya: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=772113&chapter=7 (supuestamente es un 'chiste' del nombre de Sirius)]

James murmuró algo así como "Empecemos con esto."

"Vale, primera pregunta. ¿Por cual tipo de chica vas? Hay tres opciones: a) apacible, inteligente, tranquila, b) Rápido temperamento, social, simpática, c) Hermosa, que te complazca, ceñida. "

"Escoge C y suena por lo que Sirius iría." dijo Remus, mientras que Sirius empezó a reírse.

"B," dijo James rápidamente. "¡Marcalo, Wormtail, apresúrate!"

"Bien... eeesta bien. Segunda Pregunta. Si ves a tu chica caminando cerca de otro chico, Tu harías como: a) no te importa, b) pretender que no te importa, c) que te importe pero tienes miedo de enseñarle que los estas, d) decirle que te importa para que así ella sepa."

"Er..." James dio unos golpecitos a la mesa pensativamente.

"Yo escojo la A," dijo Sirius

"¿Puedo no responder esta pregunta?" pregunto James

"No si quieres tener una puntuación exacta," dijo Peter impaciente. "De todas modos no es como si tuvieras novia. "

"¿Acaso pedí tu opinión?" dijo James casi gritando

"¡Esta bien! ¡Este bien! ¡Solo has lo que el libro dice, ya!"

"C," dijo James "¡Apresúrate!"

"¿Por qué demonios estamos haciendo esto?" exigió Sirius, tirandose en su cama. "Admítelo, Jamsie, ¡Te gusta alguien! ¿Por qué mas te meterías en problemas?"

"Tan si quiera no salgo con estupidas Hufflepuffs como esa chica Ardia Jerkins," replico James.

"Er... ahora ya no estoy con ella, era de la semana pasada. Ahora estoy con Wendy Kipsock."

"Da lo mismo"

"Tercera Pregunta. ¿Qué apariencia prefieres en una chica?: a) Limpia y fresca -  "

"¿Quien demonios va por una sucia y apestosa?" interrumpió James, casi irritado.

Remus cubrió sus orejas con una almohada y trato de ocultar su sonrisa.

"Yo no se, ¡Esta en el libro! solo escoge algo, ¿Quieres?"Pidió Peter, casi rindiéndose. "b) Orgullosa de si misma, c) Que mire el camino que quieres para ella. Escoge tu opción."

"¡Que clase de preguntas raras son estas! ¡Ese libro es realmente _estupido!"_

"Tu eres el que escogió el libro," murmuro Peter.

"¡¡Oí eso Wormtail!!"

Después de una larga media hora de preguntas, Peter contó la puntuación y relaciono los resultados. "Hmm..."

"¿Qué es lo que Jamsie obtuvo?" pregunto Sirius impaciente, levantándose de la cama.

Peter se puso pálido y alzo rápidamente la vista del libro. "Creo... creo que es mejor que no lo leas, Prongs," dijo él inquietamente.

"¿Por qué no?" exigió James "¡Dame eso!" él agarro el libro de Peter, quien se subió a la litera (o cama) para ocultarse detrás de Remus.

"'Probablemanete ella no te ve en absoluto,'" dijo James lentamente. "'Tu eres demasiado posesivo, y a la chica de quien estas atraído es de espíritu libre. Costara más que una cena a la luz de las velas y unas cuantas palabras dulces para obtenerla. En conclusión, tu no eres bastante caballero para ella...' ¿QUE MIERDA ES TODO ESTO?" le grito a Peter, quien ya estaba bajo las sabanas de Remus. "YO, ¿NO SOY UN CABALLERO?"

"Los intentos están en la pagina siguiente," vino la voz chillona de Peter, mientras que Remus y Sirius duplicaron sus risas.

"'Manten una sonrisa en tu cara todo el tiempo, y demuéstrale que te preocupas por ella sin exagerarle," dijo James, calmándose ligeramente. "Obtén su atención con tan solo siendo el Chico amable, y nunca te vayas a poner celoso de quien ella escoja para salir. Controla tu temperamento y nunca la insultes. La paciencia tiene sus recompensas."

Sirius ahora estaba gritando de modo incontrolable de la risa. _"¿Controlar tu temperamento? ¿No te pongas celoso? ¿¿Chico amable??" él se ahogo, cayéndose de la cama. "¡Tu eres incapaz de hacer eso, Prongs! Afrontado, quien quiere que sea esa chica, ¡Eres un caso perdido!"_

"No lo soy," dijo James enfadado. "Nunca he tenido problemas con chicas."

"Entonces ¿Por que antes no has tenido una verdadera novia?" desafió Sirius.

"Tu tampoco las has tenido, Padfoot."

"Yo soy diferente. No quiero proponerme con hacer algo serio con una chica. Solo quiero divertirme."

"Bueno, Yo soy lo opuesto. No quiero entrar en algo fingido con un chica porque la mitad de ellas están tras mi condición y dinero." James salio enfurecido del cuarto.

"¡¡James, espera!! ¿Quien es la chica?" grito Sirius. Fue demasiado tarde. James cerro de golpe la puerta.

~**~

Bien, ahora solo les dejara la nota de la autora ya que tengo prisa =)

**N/a: ¡Review por favor! Esta historia va estar mas larga de lo que pensé... *grumble grumble* ¡Espero que les guste este capitulo! Lily y Maltilda se conocen en el Capitulo 8; pronto Lily averiguará que es lo Remus REALMENTE esta pensando y James de alguna manera le gustara un poco mas a Lily... - Con amor Rin**


	8. La Muy Famosa Prima de James

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 8: La muy famosa prima de James **

"PEQUEÑA VIRGEN PELIRROJA! _OHHH, PEQUEÑA VIRGEN PELIRROJA!!"_

Lily sintió que se sonrojaba. Ella reconoció esa voz. Maldita sea, la reconocería donde sea.

Sirius la saludaba desesperadamente al final de la mesa, sonriendo locamente. Lily cruzo rápidamente el Gran Salón, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los pocos estudiantes que estaban en otras mesas. "¿Te importa?" pregunto ella, apretando sus dientes.

"Noup," dijo Sirius alegremente, dándole palmaditas al asiento que estaba a su lado. Él estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Peter. "Vamos, Lily, siéntate con nosotros."

"¿Por que están en el comedor tan temprano?" pregunto Lily.

"Esperando la cena," admitió Sirius, mientras que Peter movió una de sus piezas de ajedrez. "Tengo hambre. Aw maldición, wormy, atrapaste mi reina!"

Peter señalo con un gesto a la jarra de jugo de calabaza y a una copa vacía. "Toma algo, Lily. Lo necesitaras si miras a Sirius jugar ajedrez."

"Oh... gracias." Lily se sirvió un poco de jugo. Ella sonrió cuando Sirius y Peter la miraron más de cerca. "Hey, continúen jugando, solo voy a verlos."

Mientras que Sirius movía su caballo, el dijo pensativamente, "Creo que es porque Matilda va a regresar."

Los oídos de Lily se levantaron al escuchar el nombre de Matilda. Sin ni siquiera saber de lo que se trataba esta conversación, ella escucho.

"Tienes razón," estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "Tal vez es por eso que Remus ha estado actuando algo raro últimamente. Su humor esta mejor que antes."

"No lo dudo," dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

"No me culpen por interrumpir, pero estamos hablando de Matilda Potter?" pregunto nerviosamente Lily.

"Sip! La prima de Jamsie, de hecho la única," respondió Sirius, mientras que el caballero de Peter golpeo una de sus piezas de ajedrez. "Ouch, eso debe doler."

"Bien, solo me preguntaba, Qué es lo que tiene que ver ella con Remus?" examino Lily

Sirius le mostró una sonrisa traviesa. "Mattie," comenzó trágicamente, "Es como el ángel guardián de Remus. Ella es su salvación, su salvadora, y la que básicamente impidió a su casi-enviado hacia una clínica de depresión mental."

"Salvadora?" Lily quedo perpleja.

"_Y su primer amo," añadió Sirius._

"Es una larga historia," dijo Peter, sus ojos estaban sobre el tablero de ajedrez. "Regresando hacia el primer año, Moony a menudo se salía de apuros en la bromas y de la diversión, y él siempre estaba triste... A menudo esta deprimido y enfermo..." Él pareció haber dicho algo que no debió, porque se detuvo bruscamente.

"Enfermo? de que?"

"No esta en nuestras manos decirte sobre esto," dijo Sirius, encogiéndose. "Es una enfermedad de Moony que obtuvo de por vida. No has notado que él siempre ha estado pálido y con una mirada cansada?"

"James nos invito a pasar el verano pasado en su casa con una prima suya, quien es Mattie, desde luego, quien voló desde Francia," continuo Peter, con su voz ligeramente más alta. "Ella noto la falta de Moony en la participación en todo y él le tendió a gritar mucho sobre él sobre su propia cuenta..."

"Entonces Mattie, como la ingeniosa duendecillo que es, llevo a Remus a un lugar especial cuando él se sentía deprimido. Sospecho que fue en la Aurolea caída que se encuentra en el bosque que esta a lado de la mansión de Jamsie; Ese lugar tiene un efecto sobre las emociones y siendo útil si es que sabes como controlar esa magia. Mattie pudo, siendo el monstruo de libro que es." Sirius hizo una pausa para beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.

"Moony regreso feliz y normal," termino Peter, "Él casi pasa todo su verano en el lugar de James porque Mattie estaría allí. Ahora es un hecho en que al él le gusta. Jaque mate."

"Maldición," murmuro Sirius. "Si, Remus esta enamorado de Matilda, lo que explica el por que él nunca sale con otras. Fiel bastardo."

"A diferencia de ti." chillo Peter. "Qué Hufflepuff es esta vez?"

Mientras que los dos chicos seguían discutiendo, Lily sintió como si alguien le hubiera pegado detrás de su cabeza con un montón de acero. Se sintió desorientada, y perdida. _No lo puedo creer... todo este tiempo Remus había estado tan feliz debido a Matilda Potter. Esa es la única razón de el porque ha sido tan amable conmigo..._

Lily se levanto y se alejo de la mesa. Ni siquiera oyó las llamadas de Sirius mientras ella salía del comedor.

~**~

La cena en el Gran Salón esa tarde fue tranquila, hasta que Albus Dumbledore se levantó y pidió la atención. El Gran Salón se calmo inmediatamente.

"Buenas noches, estudiantes. Confió en que ya hayan llenado?" Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore centellaron mientras que continuaba, "Como algunos ya saben, mi anuncio concierne a un cierto Potter. No, James no se ha metido en problemas..."

Hubo risas en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando James se levanto e hizo una reverencia mientras que Sirius grito "Por primera vez!!"

"Si, muy agradable, Sr. Potter," siguió Dumbledore, riendo. "Esto concierne a Matilda Potter, la prima de James de la Academia de Beauxbatons, en Francia. Estoy seguro de que han escuchado sobre ella."

Murmullos de excitación llenaron el comedor, mientras que los chicos se empezaron a ver con interés y las chicas se veían entre si, admirando las miradas que pasaban de cara en cara. Hasta los estudiantes de Slyhtherin se levantaron y se dieron codazos el uno al otro, sonrisas agradables se mostraban en sus caras que por lo general eran peligrosas. Snape y Malfoy se veían soñadores y cariñosos, como para la repugnancia de James y la diversión de Sirius.

"Matilda Potter, Sí, actualmente es Auror de tercer grado y una flautista renombrada," dijo Dumbledore orgulloso, "Será nuestro honorario invitado para el Banquete de Halloween, en el que también se celebrara su cumpleaños. Todos ustedes están invitados a asistir, desde luego, desde los de primer año hasta los de séptimo. Usen sus mejores trajes, y estén en su mejor comportamiento. Matilda Potter llega mañana en la tarde."

~**~

_Matilda Potter._

Su nombre hacia a Lily enfermar. Ella tomo su chuleta de carne de cerdo mientras que todos a su alrededor se sobreexcitaban con lo que el Profesor Dumbledore había dicho. Toni estaba hojeando su _Witch Wardrobe (una revista de ropa para brujas), mientras que unas chicas y chicos la rodeaban para mirar el artículo del reportaje principal de Matilda Potter._

"Ella es bellísima," barboteó Frank Longbottom, con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos. 

"No puedo creer que venga a Hogwarts!" chilló Zelda Dolston. "He sido una gran admiradora de ella en sus tocadas de flauta y resulta que también es mi modelo favorito!"

"Creen que me dará su autógrafo?"

"Oí que es mas bonita en la vida real!"

"Maldita sea, daría lo que sea para abrazarla!"

Lily echó un vistazo a los Merodeadores, cuyas risas y pláticas eran las más ruidosas en el comedor. Ella noto la mirada de Remus, entre la enorme muchedumbre de chicas y chicos que los rodeaban y preguntaban sobre Matilda Potter, y sintió que su corazón se hundía. Sus ojos estaban centellantes y alegres, a diferencia de los aburridos que tenía antes.

_Él se alegra al mencionar algo de Matilda..._

"Evans?"

Lily salio bruscamente de su trance al notar que James Potter estaba detrás de ella y la miraba curiosamente, como normalmente lo hace estos días. "Qué?"

James se encogió y tomó asiento a lado de ella. "Me preguntaba - otra vez - si te gustaría venir a la fiesta de bienvenida que haremos para Matilda. Sabiendo que ella incite en que vengas." Él la miró con expectación "Estarás ahí?"

"Lo pensare," dijo Lily suavemente, levantándose bruscamente y saliendo del comedor. James la miró fijamente, dejándolo perplejo.

~**~

La tarde siguiente, los cuatro Merodeadores estaba poniendo en plan la fiesta de bienvenida para Matilda en la noche. Ellos se sentaron al pie del árbol en el que siempre se trepan, discutiendo.

"Voy a bailar con Mattie tan siquiera una vez!" grito Sirius. "Es mejor que no la andes abrazando toda la tarde, Remus!"

Remus sonrió, sus ojos centellaron.

"Hay por dios, Padfoot, le romperás una pierna," dijo James, entornando sus ojos y sonriendo. "Las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas?"

"Sip," contesto Peter. "Algunos de cada casa estarán ahí, junto con los prefectos seleccionados. Será magnífico."

"Estoy de acuerdo, considerando que Flitwick hizo las decoraciones de la fiesta," agrego Sirius. El profesor Flitwick, su profesor de encantamientos, era el más destacado en las decoraciones durando la Navidad y Halloween, junto con otras ocasiones.

"Invitaste a Lily?" pregunto de repente Sirius, meneando sus cejas.

"Actualmente, si lo hice," dijo James, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Pienso que va ir. Espero."

"Creí que la odiabas," dijo Peter. "Como es que ella llego a la lista de invitados?"

James se encogió, sonrojándose levemente. "No lo se..."

Sirius estaba dispuesto a burlarse de él, pero un búho desconocido bajo hacia ellos y se coloco a lado de Remus. Aparentemente Remus reconoció el búho. Él abrió rápidamente el pedazo de pergamino y con un vistazo, se levanto y se fue corriendo.

"Hey Moony! A donde vas?" grito James mientras que los tres que quedaban se levantaron.

"Matilda! esta aquí!"

~**~

Lily estaba completamente absorbida por su manual de Herbología cuando unos jadeos la obligaron a alzar la vista. Para sorpresa suya, Remus corrió pasando por su lado, hacia el vestíbulo de la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Ella, con unas cuantas personas, fueron empujados hacia un lado por otros tres Merodeadores apresurados.

En ese momento, Lily vio un carruaje aparecer hacia el fondo del vestíbulo en las grandes escaleras. Su aliento se atoro en su garganta mientras que una bella morena en un brillante traje oro-amarillo salía, con una sonrisa bonita en su cara.

_Matilda. Tiene que ser ella. Ella es mas asombrosa que en las fotografías._

Remus y Matilda se dejaron llevar por un apretado abrazo. "Te extrañe," dijo él, con sus ojos viendo a la hermosa morena.

Lily sintió como si todo a su alrededor se convirtiera en un remolino de colores y sonidos. No podía pensar. _No debí de esperármelo. Remus ama a Matilda, y tan justamente. ¿Como puede haber alguien tan perfecta como ella? Yo no soy nada a comparación de Matilda..._

Ella vio, con todos los demás, como los Merodeadores reían y caminaban con Matilda. Y luego, pasando por la emocionada muchedumbre, se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

~**~

Después en aquella tarde, Dumbledore envió a Lily a la habitación de Matilda para ver en que la podía ayudar. Lily estaba segura de que Matilda la trataría como a una criada; Esto era obvio en la actitud estropeada de James que los Potter eran extremadamente ricos y mimados desde su nacimiento. _Además debió de haberle dicho a Matilda cosas de mí... debí imaginarlo._

Lily se detuvo delante del retrato, indecisa. Napoleón, quien estaba en la pintura, la miró de forma significativa. "Contraseña?"

"Periwinkle," dijo ella suavemente. Napoleón levanto su sombrero francés e hizo una reverencia, antes de que el retrato se abriera de golpe. Lily entro.

El cuarto de invitados era una de los más magníficos en Hogwarts. El fuego crujió en la esquina del cuarto, iluminando los muebles de madera y la habitación de terciopelo. Lily toca nerviosamente la puerta de madera. "Sra. Potter?"

"Oh, Ahí voy!" vino una voz, con un pequeño acento francés. "Puede tomar asiento primero?"

Lily obligada, se sentó sobre un colchón aterciopelado.

Las pisadas se acercaron hacia el cuarto mientras que la morena que Lily reconoció por las revistas entro. Lily por si sola se asombro por la belleza de Matilda; tenía una cara muy exquisita. Sus ojos púrpura-marrones eran alarmantes y sumamente hermosos para mirar.

La cara de Matilda se sorprendió al ver a Lily. "Srta. Evans! Es un placer!" Le ofrecio un vaso de te, con el platillo. Lily estaba desconcertada por su formalidad. "Gracias."

"James me hablo mucho sobre ti," dijo Matilda, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Parece que él es bastante cariñoso contigo..."

Lily se ahogo con su té y tosió. "Q-Qué? Estas segura?"

Matilda se quedo perpleja. "Estoy mal? Remus también parece que le gustas mucho..." Una expresión caliginosa cubrió sus ojos, pero desapareció rápidamente, y sonrió. "Tienes que venir a mi fiesta."

Lily sonrió débilmente. "Gracias por la invitación... creo que no voy a ir. Yo... Yo no tengo nada que ponerme."

Matilda sonrió pacientemente. "Eso no es un problema." Ella apunto con su varita su armario, el cual sus asistentes ya lo habían llenado con sus trajes, y agarro algunos brillantes, y los puso sobre su cama. "Ahí esta. Hay nueva ropa, la cual no me he puesto. Los puedes tener."

"Oh, Matilda, No puedo!"

"Si puedes. No quiero decepcionar a Remus..."

"Remus?" Lily subió su cabeza, perpleja.

Los ojos púrpura-marrones de Matilda miraron a Lily con curiosidad. "Creo que le gustas, Lily. Él me dijo mucho sobre ti. Desde que dejaste una gran impresión en él."

"Qué? No, pensaste mal. Tu le gustas!" soltó Lily.

Matilda sonrió tristemente. "Oh, es cierto? Pero siempre he tenido el presentimiento de que un día de estos lo voy a perder..." sacudió su cabeza. "Basta de pensamientos tristes. Toma, intenta con este traje azul. _Redimio involvo."_

El traje azul inmediatamente envolvió a Lily, quedándole perfectamente en su pequeña silueta. Matilda observó los resultados criticándolos; los años de modelado le habían dejado conciente de los detalles más leves. "No hace resaltar tus rasgos," dijo ella distraídamente. "_Explico. Redimo involvo."_

El traje azul se quito, remplazado por un maravilloso traje de seda blanca. Lily jadeó por dentro al sentirlo; esto obviamente era de un material caro. La seda brilló suavemente debajo de la luz, y el corte le quedaba perfectamente a Lily. _Las cosas que no me puedo permitirme en esta vida..._

Esta vez los ojos de Matilda eran de aprobación. "Bellísimo, tu cabello va hermoso con este traje. Quédatelo, Lily, usalo en mi fiesta."

"En realidad crees...?"

"Sí," La interrumpió gentilmente Matilda. "No te preocupes Lily, eres hermosa. Que te parece si empezamos a relajarnos y hacerte la belleza del baile?"

"Eres tan diferente a James, Matilda," Lily no pudo ayudar mas que en soltarlo.

Matilda había empezado a cepillar el pelo de Lily, y se detuvo al comentario. Después sonrió y siguió peinándola, silenciosamente reasumió "Como esta eso?"

"El de ninguna manera es tan agradable como tu," dijo Lily, vacilando. "Al principio pensé de su actitud que todos los Potter son sobresalidos y estropeados. "

Matilda apunto su varita hacia el pelo rojo de Lily, mirándola pensativamente mientras que le hacía unos bonitos ondulados. "Quizás solo tienes que entender la naturaleza de James de su actitud Yo-consigo-lo-que-yo-quiero, Lily. Oí de Sirius que él al principio te hizo una de sus... bromas." miro a Lily con cariño por el espejo. "Y no te disculpaste, Verdad?"

"No. Está contra mis principios disculparme cuando nunca hice algo malo."

Matilda rió ligeramente. "Muy bien, Lily. Eso es lo que James necesita. Un pequeño alfiler para reventar su burbuja. La única razón por la cual Sirius pudo estar con James es por que el fácilmente pudo decirle a James 'No' cuando James exigió algo. James no era cariñoso con Sirius al principio, pero progresivamente se hicieron grandes amigos." ella se encontró con los ojos de Lily en el espejo. "¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, Lily?"

"Yo... creo que si. Pero de todos modos James me odia," dijo Lily suavemente. "Um, Matilda? Peter y Sirius me dijeron que Remus estaba enfermo de por vida... Qué es lo que exactamente es?"

Con esto Matilda se puso rígida. "No te puedo decir, Lily, aunque entenderás a Remus un poco mejor cuando sepas." admitió ella. "Si Remus encuentra en ti a una amiga en la que puede confiar, él te dirá a tiempo." junto sus dos manos. "Bien, basta de hablar de este asunto. Vamos a concentrarnos en prepararnos para la fiesta."

~**~

**N/a: Estuvo mas largo de lo que pensé, así que decidí incluir la fiesta en el siguiente capitulo [En donde las 'cosas' pasaran ^^;] – Love Rinoa **

  
***  
Agh! Estoy enojada con rinoa! Ayer puso de nuevo el capitulo 19 cuando yo me ilusione pensando que era el 20! Waaa, 

_TAN, TAN, TAAAN!: prox. Capitulo *traducido* **'Kiss In The Dark' Yeah! Por fin! *snif  snif*   
Solo esto para Mena: A mi también me encanta ese comportamiento de James *cara soñadora*  Y pues mi personaje favorito es Snape, Harry y Sirius. Sería también James, pero él solo en los fics porque rara vez lo nombran en los libros ¬¬*  y pZz, aquí esta mi mail: ****Lily_love200@hotmail.com No pense que esperaras eso =S**_


	9. Beso en la Oscuridad

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 9: Beso En La Oscuridad.  **

James se acomodo su traje negro, estaba muy aburrido estando entre las estupidas platicas de unas cuantas Hufflepuff que fueron invitadas a la fiesta. Sirius, quien estaba a su lado, estaba riendo.

La fiesta ya había comenzado oficialmente. La orquesta estaba tocando, la comida estaba buena, unas parejas estaban bailando. James, sin embrago, no le agradaban las funciones sociales.

La muchedumbre empezó a aplaudir. James alzó la vista, al igual que Sirius y Remus. Lo que James vio en la entrada lo dejo sin aliento.

Era Matilda, viéndose fascinante como siempre, en un traje verde-azulado. Pero la chica que estaba a lado de ella - la pequeña pelirroja - era a la que James no podía dejar de ver. Sirius estaba a su lado, sonriendo en tono de aprobación. Remus solamente miraba, su cara no tenía una expresión.

Matilda esta sonriendo a los que estaban boquiabiertos en el Salón. "Bueno, bienvenidos a mi fiesta," dijo ella, su voz acentuada sonaba por todo el Salón. Señalo a la pelirroja. "Y estoy segura en que conocen a Lily, mi guía durante mi estancia en Hogwarts."

Todos empezaron a murmurar, en respeto de Matilda y Lily. James estaba mirando demasiado que ni siquiera noto que Sirius estaba comentando sobre la belleza de Lily. Sirius miro a su amigo y sonrió. _Acaso James piensa que estoy tonto? claro que se que a él le gusta Lily... Es una cosa tan duh-duh simple..._

Lily estaba en un traje de seda blanca, su pelo estaba arreglado con atractivo moño francés, los mechones caían a lado de su radiante cara. Se veía frágil y delicada, extremadamente hermosa. James se dio cuenta que estaba completamente hipnotizado, y desvió su mirada rápidamente.

Sirius no perdió su oportunidad. James miro con rabia a su _supuesto mejor amigo extendiéndole una mano a Lily, quien la acepto. Bailaron juntos un rato, Lily obviamente se estaba divirtiendo._

"¿Por qué no le pides que baile contigo?" chillo Peter por detrás.

"¿Por que debería?" pregunto groseramente James.

Peter sonrió abiertamente, pero no dijo nada.

Matilda miro como Remus tenía sus ojos puestos en Sirius y Lily que estaban bailando, y camino hacia Lily después de que Sirius termino de bailar con ella. Él hablo con Lily por un momento, y bailaron una lenta nueva melodía.

"¡Huah!" dijo Sirius alegremente, cuando regreso con Matilda, James y Peter a la mesa de alimentos. "¡Es magnifica! ¿Debería impresionarla?"

"Déjala en paz, Black, o lo obtendrás de mi," dijo James

Sirius sonrió. "Me arriesgare."

"¡_Padfoot!"_

"Estoy bromeando..."                       

"De todos modos, no le vas a gustar a Lily, Si,"(Si: es de que cortan el nombre de Sirius) dijo Matilda, sus ojos centellean divertidamente. "Creo que le gusta a Remus, y en viceversa."

"¿Qué?" Sirius miro a la pareja bailando. "Pero que pensé que a Remus le gustaba - "

James y Peter dieron una mirada de 'Cierra-el-hocico'.

"¿Perdón?" pregunto Matilda, confundida.

"Pretende que no dije nada," respondió Sirius, mostrando su encantadora sonrisa.

_¿Puede que Remus haya cambiado de opinión? se preguntó James, mordiéndose el labio mientras que veía a Lily bailar en los brazos de Remus. Lily se veía feliz bailando con él, más gentil y delicada de lo que nunca antes había visto. Él bajo su copa, incapaz de mantener aquel pensamiento._

Greda y Rochelle caminaron hacia James, hablando animadamente. "No la soporto!" decía Rochelle enojada. "Oh James, por qué invitaste a Evans? Obviamente los esta molestando!"

Sirius rió. "Aww, Querida Rochelle, estas celosa? En ese caso, por qué no mejor jugamos algo?" una mirada pensativa se mostró en su rostro. "Que tal 'Beso En La Oscuridad'?"

"¿'Beso En La Oscuridad'?" pregunto Matilda, desconcertada. En ese momento Lily y Remus terminado de bailar, y regresaron a la mesa de alimentos para acompañar a los demás.

Sirius se subió a la plataforma, y hechizo su voz para que resonara por el Salón. "Hey todos! Bienvenidos a la fiesta! Ya que estoy harto de la formalidad, quiero jugar algo. Todos participan?" los aplausos vinieron de la muchedumbre. "Esta bien pues, este juego se llama 'Beso En la oscuridad'. Habrá un apagón de 10-segundos, y durando esos 10 segundos, tendrás que besar a quien tú quieras si es que lo encuentras. Ya esta!"

"¡SIRIUS!" gritaron horrorizados James, Matilda y Lily.

"Preparados, listos, FUERA LUCES!"

Las velas y el alumbrado en el Salón fueron mágicamente apagados, y Lily sintió tambalearse en la oscuridad. Sintió que Greda la empujo pasando a su lado, gritando

"James! Sirius! Cualquiera de los dos!" y alguien piso su pie. Ella oyó a Rochelle y a unas cuantas Hufflepufs, que estaban a lado de ella, peleándose por un chico, que obviamente estaba aterrorizado.

"¡Ouch!" alguien había pisado su traje por detrás, y tropezó. Para su sorpresa se había caído en algo suave. Antes de que ella se pudiera levantar, sin embargo, las luces regresaron.

"¡Oh James, animal!" gimió Rochelle mientras besaba a... Peter Pettigrew. Ella grito cuando lo vio en sus labios. El muchacho rechoncho se estaba limpiando la boca, maldiciéndola.

Lily ahora se dio cuenta sobre los ojos color chocolate que tenía en frente. Sus labios estaban sobre...

"JAMES POTTER? LILY EVANS BESO A JAMES POTTER?" grito Greda, apuntando a los que estaban tirados. Lily jadeó en shock, rápidamente reaccionando. James por un momento estaba atontado antes de que se levantara a lado de Lily. El Salón estallo en aplausos, mientras que Sirius aun seguía besando a una amada Hufflepuff.

"No puedo creer lo desvergonzada que eres!" jadeó Rochelle, escandalizada y apuntando a Lily.

"¡Y tu no lo eres? ¡Tu me besaste!" grito Peter, defendiendo a la pelirroja

La cara de Lily estaba rosa y enrojeció. Le pego a James disgustada, con una mirada de enfado, sus ojos mostraban odio, se volteo y corrió fuera del Salón.

Todos voltearon a ver a James. "Hey, yo no hice nada," chisporroteó él. "Ella hizo el primero movimiento." las palabras hablaron, persiguió a Lily, y desapareció del profundo Salón.

~**~

_Besé a James Potter._

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que se detuvo a fuera del aula de Encantamientos. No lo podía creer. Lo que había comenzado como un sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla. Ella bailo con Sirius y Remus; dos de los solteros mas codiciados en Hogwarts.

_También bese a ese estupido de James Potter... y todos vieron!_

Lily se encogió en el suelo, incapaz de comprender el hecho. _Apuesto a que lo va a disfrutar. Él nunca me va a dejar a olvidar esto por siempre..._

"Remus, estas decepcionado porque Lily no esta aquí, verdad?"

Las orejas de Lily reaccionaron al oír su nombre. _Matilda?_

Ella oyó a alguien levantarse de su silla y caminando, "Por que te preocupas tanto por ella, Mattie?"

Era Remus. Lily volteo lentamente su cabeza, y vio a una Francesa mirando a Remus en frente de la habitación.

"Que no te gusta, Remus? Me da gusto que lo hagas... Ella es una chica muy linda - "

"Dejarías de hablar de Lily, Mattie? que es lo que intentas decir? que 'Lily y yo hacemos una gran pareja'?" Remus rió con frialdad ante la declaración.

"Remus, que pasa?" pregunto Matilda cautelosamente. "¿Por qué te ríes?"

Remus la miro, sus fríos ojos azules se suavizaron. "No te importa, verdad, Mattie? Tú siempre asumes cosas de mí. Nunca te molestaste en preguntarme lo que sentía, verdad?"

Matilda permaneció callado, mordiéndose el labio.

"Tu eres tan amistosa y te preocupas por todos lo que te rodean, aun que no te molestas en saber por lo que la gente herida cercana a ti tiene que pasar." continuo Remus, su cara estaba muy cerca a la de ella. "Bueno, te lo voy poner claro. No me gusta Lily. La persona a quien yo amo y siempre he amado es a ti, Matilda."

Remus se agacho y la besó.

Lily sabia que si se queda más tiempo, iba a llorar. Ella se enderezó lentamente y camino hacia el retrato. Estaba tan ciega por las lágrimas que difícilmente pudo notar que James Potter estaba en frente de ella. "Lily?"

Lily subió la mirada, parpadeo y las lágrimas cayeron. Ellas recorrían sus mejillas continuamente. James inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Qué paso? por qué estas llorando? Acaso es porque... Lily, lo siento. Se que fue un error, no tienes que - "

Lily lo empujo pasando a su lado ("Jugo de Calabaza") y entrando a la sala común. James la siguió, confundido. "Lily!"

Los Gryffindors en la sala común miraron a James y Lily, alarmados. "Larguense!"

Todos se largaron hacia sus dormitorios como conejos asustados.

"Déjame en paz, Potter," murmuro Lily, subiendo las escaleras. James tomo su mano. "Lily, espera. Estas bien?"

"No, no lo estoy! Ahora dejame ir!" grito Lily, jalando su mano y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de chicas. James sacudió su cabeza, en completo aturdimiento. _No lo entiendo. Que es lo que esta pasando?_

~**~

"Woot woot!"

"Cierra el hocico," murmuro James, cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada.

La luz de la mañana se mostró sobre James mientras que Sirius abría las cortinas y le sonreía. "Así queee, Jamsie! Como te las arreglaste para besar a la belleza del baile?"

"La belleza del baile?" murmuro James, sintiéndose fuera de eso.

"Lily Evans!" canto Sirius.

"Fue un error. Deja de molestarme."

"UN ERROR? Jamsie, no besamos a chicas bellas por error!" Sirius empezó a brincar en la cama de James. "Te gusta, James?"

James no respondió, pero se sonrojo.

Peter estallo en carcajada. "Le gusta Lily! Le gusta Lily!"

"De todos modos, donde esta Remus?" se quejo James, notando que la cama de Remus estaba vacía y tendida.

"Se fue. Probablemente con Matilda."

James se levanto. "Bueno, es mejor que desayunemos," dijo James. "Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con Dumbledore, sobre su actuación en Halloween."

~**~

Matilda estaba vestida esta mañana, en un traje Turquesa y su cabello atado en una simple cola de caballo. Lily la estaba llevando hacia el Gran Salón para el desayuno.

"Lily, te vez cansada," dijo Matilda silenciosamente. "Oí lo que paso."

Lily enrojeció. "Te refieres a lo de James? Fue un error. Nunca pensé en besar a tu primo."

Matilda sonrió. "Seguro."

"Como están las cosas entre Tu y Remus?" soltó Lily, y se lamento en haberlo hecho.

Matilda pareció sorprendida. "Lo sabes? ¿Oíste nuestra conversación?"

"Estaba pasando por ahí... No quise hacerlo... lo siento."

"Esta bien, Lily. No tenemos nada que ocultar." La muchacha mayor suspiro suavemente. "Amo a Remus, pero no estoy enamorada de él. Después de que me beso, se decepciono mucho..." Los ojos de Matilda brillaban con lo que Lily tomo como lágrimas. "Él sabe que no lo amo en la forma que el quiere." miro a Lily. "Ahora, mantén esto en secreto, Lily."

Lily cabeceó entumecidamente. _Me pregunto como estará él ahora..._

Ellas entraron en el comedor e inmediatamente descubrieron a los tres Merodeadores desayunando. Cuando James miro a Lily, se sonrojo y miro hacia su comida. Lily sintió que también se sonrojaba. Sirius miro de un lado a otro entre ellos, sonriendo locamente.

"Buenos días Mattie, Lily! Han visto a Remmy?" pregunto Sirius alegremente.

Matilda y Lily se pusieron rígidas. "Creo que no, Si," admitió Matilda.

"Qué paso?" pregunto James, finalmente subiendo la mirada. Dirigió su pregunta hacia Matilda. "Oh, te lo confeso, cierto?"

Matilda cabeceo. "Por que no me dijeron?"

"Que, y que Remus muerda nuestras cabezas? Puede llegar hacer un poco violento - " Sirius recordó que Lily estaba parada allí, y cerró su boca.

"Bueno, siéntense y únanse," dijo Peter educadamente. "Las clases empiezan pronto."

Lily de algún modo terminó sentada en frente de James, y comenzó a comer su desayuno silenciosamente. _Él se debe de sentir ahora realmente desgraciado, pensó ella, ni siquiera notando que James la miraba.__ Tal vez hable con él esta noche, en donde se donde estará._

**N/A: capitulo corto, perdón por eso =( En el siguiente capitulo James descubre los sentimientos de Lily hacia Remus y las cosas se ponen... miedosas *grins*... - love rinoa.**

***  
Gracias por los ánimos, y por los consejos de mejorar la traducción. Aunque lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir: Este fic no va estar a la perfección traducido, ósea no me voy andar matando en traducirlo para ponerlo aquí. Ya si fuera un proyecto lo traduciría a la perfección.  
En pocas palabras…  
Tengan compasión de mi por que este ingles es muy avanzado para mi!! T-T

Prox. Capitulo *Traducido* **'Matilda's Revelation' **

Les recomiendo que se lean este fic: *Traducido por Croiff*  
**Lily's Quest:**   
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1044892 


	10. La Revelación de Matilda

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 10: La Revelación de Matilda.******

James estaba de un buen humor en la tarde, después de la cena. No supo muy bien por qué, pero tal vez esto tenía que ver con cierta pelirroja. Él sonrió al pensar en ella; tal vez ella no era tan mala. Pensar en ella lo animaba demasiado.

Mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina chocó con una chica que estaba completamente nerviosa.  "¿Lily?" preguntó James, sus ojos brillaban ante su presencia.

Lily se ruborizo. "Erm, er... ¡Hola!" ella se apresuro a pasar por su lado y seguir su camino.

_¿A dónde va? La hora de dormir es en media hora,_ pensó James, frunciendo el ceño. _Seguramente quiere andar vagando por los pasillos. Cautelosamente, James siguió a la pelirroja, quien estaba, curiosamente, dirigiéndose hacia la torre de Astronomía._

Él vio como ella se apresuraba a subir silenciosamente las estrechas escaleras. James la siguió, preguntándose que es lo estaba haciendo.

"Hola," la oyó decir. Él volteo hacia la pared, y su corazón se congeló.

"Lily," dijo Remus silenciosamente. Él estaba sentado en el alféizar. Los dos miraron al cielo en silencio por algunos momentos, Lily habló suavemente.

"¿Me odias?"

Remus volteo a verla, sus ojos aburridos la observaban.

"Se que a veces puedo ser un poco egoísta, y la amistad que comparto contigo no podría ser mutua, pero por favor no me odies, Remus. Se que te gusta Matilda y no creo que nunca me has considerado como una amiga o algo, pero..." Lily miro hacia abajo, sonriendo débilmente.

"Si te odiara," contesto Remus mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo, "No te hubiera salvado."

_Lily... y Remus? ¿Acaso esto, era un tipo de cita?_ pensó James salvajemente, incapaz de comprender lo que veía. Lily le sonrió a Remus, y los dos empezaron en una silenciosa conversación. James noto, aunque no quisiera, que los ojos de Lily brillaban cada vez que Remus la miraba. _No, no es posible. No lo puedo creer..._

~**~

El retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió de golpe, y James entro, con los ojos fríos y sus puños apretados con ira. Se dirigió hacia Sirius y Peter, quienes estaban riendo con Frank Longbottom y William Abbot. Un gran grupo de chicas que daban miradas provocativas a los chicos se separaron al ver a James.

"¡Hey, Prongsie, amigo!" canto Sirius alegremente, su entusiasmo, sin embargo, fue desecho con frialdad.

James los miró airadamente. "¿Alguno de ustedes sabía sobre Lily reuniéndose con Remus en la torre de Astronomía?" exigió él.

Todos miraron a James, sin haber esperado su rabia. Sirius y Peter se miraron entre si, palideciendo. Peter sonrió débilmente. "¿Seguramente no?"

"Er..." Sirius estaba manoseando el dobladillo de su suéter azul. "Aunque ellos se reúnan... probablemente ocurrió después de que él la salvo del boggart..."

"¿No sabías, James?" se oyó la voz de Greda Peppers. Ella salio de entre la muchedumbre que estaba observando, con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara. "Lily se ha estado reuniendo con Remus en secreto durante semanas."

Sirius y Peter se veían horrorizados.

"Cierto," añadió Rochelle Queen con una sonrisa triunfante. "A Lily le gusta Remus, Jamsie. ¿No lo has notado? La manera en que ella sonríe cuando él esta alrededor, la manera en que ella lo mira cuando bailan... todo esta ahí! El valor de ella, besándote y seduciendo a Remus!" ella puso un brazo de manera seductora en el brazo de James. "Por qué no andas con nostras - "

James la empujo. "¡Aléjate de mí!" grito. Rochelle cayó sobre Peter, viéndose herida y humillada. Greda lo miro con miedo, sin atreverse a decir nada.

"Vamos James," dijo Sirius silenciosamente. "No le hagas eso a las chicas."

"No lo se, amigo," dijo William Abott dudosamente. "Tal vez es un malentendido."

"No es como si no supieras sobre lo que Remus siente por Matilda," dijo Sirius, tratando de animar las cosas. Él puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de James. "Mejor vamos por unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla de las cocinas, James, después hablaremos del asunto - "

"Fuera manos," dijo James fríamente.

Sirius lo miro. "¿Qué?"

"Quita tus manos de mi," repitió James, mirando airadamente a Sirius. Sirius dejo caer su brazo, mirando como James volvía a salir por el retrato. Peter pasó a lado de él.

"Otra vez esa mirada," dijo Sirius, mientras que la sala común miraba con incertidumbre. "¿Recuerdas como estranguló y casi mato a Malfoy en 4° año? Tiene la misma mirada atormentada en sus ojos. La reconocería en donde sea."

~**~

"Me voy a la cama," dijo Remus mientras bajaba del alfeizar. Miro a Lily por un momento. "Estarás en el Banquete de Halloween para ver la función de Mattie, verdad?"

Lily se mostró indecisa, después cabeceó.

"Esta bien, pues. Buenas noches." Remus bajo de la torre, dejando a Lily sola. Lily suspiro suavemente. _Remus se ve mas calmado de lo normal, probablemente es por lo que paso con Matilda. _Ella lentamente camino hacia las escaleras, cuando de repente ella se asusto al ver a James Potter apoyado al lado de la redondeada pared.

"¡Hey! ¿Acaso tienes que estar parado ahí y asustar a los espíritus dentro de mi?" exigió Lily. Ella intento pasar por su lado, pero él bloqueo su camino, sus ojos se veían furiosos.

"Er - con permiso? Necesito pasar?" dijo Lily, alzando una ceja.

"¡Como te atreves!" grito James, empujándola contra la pared. Lily jadeó sorprendida ante su carácter repentino y su gran  fuerza. James la presiono con fuerza contra la pared, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

"¡James! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Déjame ir!" chilló Lily, mientras que él se apretó a ella.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa con James?_ pensó Lily, empezando a sentirse asustada. Él la miro airadamente, la presión que hacia en su brazo era extremadamente apretado. _¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? No se ve muy normal, parece furioso..._

"James, qué pasa contigo?" pregunto Lily, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas debido al dolor que él le causaba. "¡Déjame ir!"

"¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mi, Evans!" grito James, su fuerza pasmo a Lily. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, se libero de él y bajo corriendo por las escaleras como humanitariamente posible.

James podía atraparla fácilmente mientras que ella bajaba corriendo hacia el vestíbulo vació, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ella sintió encogerse su corazón cuando sintió que James la tomaba por el hombro y le daba un tirón para que lo viera. "¿Por qué hiciste eso Lily?"

"¿Hacer qué?" lloro Lily.

Antes de que supiera, James se había inclinado para besarla. Lily jadeó en tono de shock, y lucho contra su abrazo. "James, QUITATE!" era inútil; James la estaba sosteniendo muy fuerte. Lily se echo a llorar. "¡Detente, James, detente!"

James separó sus labios de los de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de culpa. Lily se había encogido en los brazos de él sollozando tranquilamente, y de repente James se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miro a la chica que lloraba, su corazón estaba herido. "Lo siento," murmuro él, sosteniéndola con cuidado hasta que ella ya no pudiera llorar más.

~**~

Era Halloween en la mañana, y Lily amaneció débil. Sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo y gimió tristemente, recordando que ahí era donde James la había agarrado. James, el idiota. James, el extraño. James, quien la beso por ninguna razón.

_¿Por que hizo eso? _Lily no podía comprender. Hasta que dejo de llorar, James la había escoltado de regreso en silencio, y ambos regresaron hacia sus dormitorios sin ninguna palabra.

_¿Como voy a afrontarlo hoy?_

Cherie miraba a Lily desde su propia cama. "Lily, estas bien?"

Lily cabeceó, y Mei sonrió. "¡Bien, feliz Halloween, a todas!"

"Voy a ir a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre," anuncio Toni, abriendo la puerta. "Nos vemos - whoa!"

Lily parpadeó mientras trataba de ver por lo que Toni estaba jadeando. Era un hermoso ramo de lirios (lilies), con un pequeño paquete a lado. Toni las recogió. "Hmmm," dijo con ligereza, mirando a Lily maliciosamente, "Me pregunto para quien serán los lirios."

Lily se convirtió en una bonita sombra rosado. "Hey, tal vez son para Mei..."

Mei entorno los ojos juguetonamente. "No empujes mi honor," dijo ella en advertencia. Ella tomo la nota de entre las flores. "Aquí dice 'Lily' en el frente. Así que es tuyo."

Lily mordió su labio mientras que tomó el ramo - forrado en magníficos envoltorios blancos y verdes pálidos - y el paquete de Toni. Los lirios olían a fragancia, y Cherie tomo la nota de Mei y la abrió. "Esto es lo que el arrendatario dice." Ella miro la nota y sonrió, perpleja. "Esta escrito 'Perdóname'."

Los ojos esmeraldas de Lily aumentaron, y tiro las flores y el paquete en su cama como si estuvieran quemandose. "¿Dice de quien son?" chillo ella.

Megan miro a Lily extrañada. "¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?"

"Es anónimo," anuncio Cherie. "Tienes idea de quien pueda ser, Lily?"

"Er... si. Pero es un secreto." Lily tomo la nota y lo puso bajo su almohada. "Vamos a desayunar, esta bien?"

"Pero, qué es lo que hay en el paquete?" pregunto Faye, sin quererse ir.

"Si, quiero saber lo que es!" protesto Cherie.

"¿Lo quieres? ¡Tómalo!" Lily lanzo rápidamente el paquete a Cherie y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Que, es mío?" pregunto Cherie, completamente confundida.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" exigió Toni, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras que las chicas salían del cuarto.

~**~

El Banquete de Halloween empezó en la tarde, una hora antes de su cena. Los estudiantes debían llevar trajes formales para la ocasión, y Lily estaba usando un hermoso traje brillante de color verde pálido con una adorable faja en la cintura. Su cabello estaba suelto, y ella amarro la mitad de el. Se veía simple, pero aun así demasiada exquisita para admirar.

Toni estaba en un encantador traje color crema que hacia juego con su piel obscura, y su brillante pelo en una elegante cola de caballo. Cherie estaba vestida en un lindo traje rosa, su pelo rubio estaba arreglado en un extravagante moño.

Era Mei, sin embargo, la que Lily consideraba a la más destacada. Ella llevaba un traje azul el cual resaltaba sus oscuros ojos y su pelo negro. Lily a menudo se preguntaba por qué permanecía sola; la chica era muy hermosa, aunque a menudo estaba pálida debido a su enfermedad del corazón.

"Estas segura de que no quieres esto, Lily," pregunto Cherie, tocando el magnífico collar que Lily había recibido esta mañana de su 'admirador secreto'. Era un bonito medallón, y a Lily le gusto. Pero como era de James... "Nah," dijo Lily, sonriendo intensamente.

Cherie se encogió de hombros, y se lo puso.

Los estudiantes llegaron al Gran Salón, en donde Lily y James pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo decorándolo con serpentinas y decoraciones de Halloween. Habían trabajado en silencio, lejos de cada uno. Lily pensó que sería un buen plan. Ella aun no estaba preparada para afrontarlo.

"Buen trabajo, Lily," dijo Toni, impresionada mientras veía el salón. "¡Se ve asombroso!"

"Gracias," dijo Lily suavemente, mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. El lugar fue reorganizado para que hubiera una plataforma en frente del salón para la función de Matilda.

"¿Has visto a Matilda Potter?" pregunto Cherie

Lily sacudió su cabeza. "No. Me dijo ayer que Remus la iba a ayudar a prepararse para hoy."

Sirius apreció de quien sabe donde, en un hermoso traje negro. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, dejando unos mechones desviarse sobre su frente. Lily pensó que se veía muy atractivo. _¡No he pensado eso!_

"¡Mei!" dijo Sirius, sonriendo felizmente al ver a la joven de origen chino, quien se ruborizo encantadoramente. "Te vez muy hermosa esta noche." dirigió su sonrisa hacia Lily y Toni, pero cabeceó de manera cortante a Cherie, quien dejo una mala impresión en él desde la broma. "Bu-eno, has visto a James? apuesto a que quiere verte - oh, ahí esta. ¡¡James!!¡Yoo-hoo! ¡Lily esta aquí!"

Lily sintió sonrojarse mientras que James volteo a ver, su pelo estaba enredado como siempre, pero se veía extremadamente elegante en un simple traje negro con un hermoso cuello. Él vio a Lily desviar la mirada, y se mordió el labio, después camino en otra dirección hacia Peter y Remus.

Sirius pareció perplejo ante al-menos-un-saludo-cortés de James, pero aun así se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, las veré luego chicas," dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa burlona. "Y er, Mei, regresare contigo a la sala común después, esta bien?"

Mei cabeceó, y Toni la miro con desconfianza. "Mei, crees que Sirius esta interesado en ti?"

"Parece obvio," dijo Cherie. "¿Aun te gusta?"

Mei se sonrojo otra vez. "No lo se," admitió suavemente.

Fueron interrumpidas por aplausos y silbidos. Lily volteo, y vio a Matilda subiendo a la plataforma, viéndose hermosa como siempre, o tal vez más. Sus ojos estaban brillando y su pelo castaño estaba amontonado en su cabeza con elegancia. El traje de color oro la hacía ver fascinante; Los chicos que estaban alrededor de Lily caían como moscas enfermas de amor al verla.

"Feliz Halloween, a todos," dijo Dumbledore, con un centello en los ojos. "Hoy es una fecha especial, como aquí marca el 19° cumpleaños de la Sra. Matilda Potter." 

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente, y Matilda sonrió.

"Ahora, como promesa, Matilda nos tocara la flauta, con la pieza 'Himno Para El Mar'. Reúnan sus manos para la Flautista Francesa, Matilda Potter."

Lily vio a Los Merodeadores hasta el frente del pasillo, mirando a Matilda con orgullo. Se le ocurrió a Lily, mientras miraba a Matilda tocar su flauta, que ella podría haber sido la quien le enseño a Remus a tocarla. Matilda era excelente; su tono era tan dulce y conmovedor, como Remus. Ella hacía oír su música hermosamente melódica e hipnótica. 

_No hay duda que por eso es una famosa flautista,_ pensó Lily, y no se pudo contener a admirar la bruja de mayor edad. Matilda tocaba con delicadeza, y terminó su pieza con estilo. El salón estallo en aplausos, y ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia gentilmente.  

"Busquen una pareja," dijo Dumbledore alegremente, "Y prepárense para bailar." Con estas palabras, una música suave tintineó por el salón. Y las parejas empezaron a llenar el piso, pero la pareja que destacaba mas eran Matilda y Remus.

Lily miro que los ojos de Remus se suavizaban como siempre lo hacían al ver a Matilda. Se sintió miserable; mirando a Remus sosteniendo a Matilda con delicadeza como si bailaran a paso lento de lo que ella difícilmente pensaba. _Nunca le había visto esa ternura en sus ojos. Tal vez es porque es el cumpleaños de Matilda, es por eso que él parece apacible y cariñoso en esta noche. _

"Hacen una gran pareja," dijo Cherie con una sonrisa agradable, obviamente estaba hablando de Remus y Matilda.

"Tienes razón," dijo Lily silenciosamente. "Lo hacen." se obligó a sonreírle a sus amigas. "Escuchen, solo voy a buscar algo para tomar, esta bien? Las veré luego."

"Esta bien Lily," dijo Mei, viendo ligeramente perpleja a su amiga.

Lily se dirigió hacia una esquina del salón, en donde para su sorpresa vio a Sirius sentado solo bebiendo una copa de _Firewhiskey_. "¿Sirius?" 

Sirius se alegro al ver a Lily. "¡Hey Lils!" señalo a la silla que estaba a su lado. "Vamos, siéntate conmigo."

Lily se sentó. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí solo?" pregunto. 

Sirius encogió los hombros. "Hey, hasta una máquina coqueta como yo tiene sus días libres." sonrió, dándole otro trago a su _Firewhiskey. "Pareces tener problemas. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?" _

Lily encogió los hombros, mirando abajo hacia sus manos.

"Oh, si no quieres, esta bien," dijo Sirius, sonriendo. "¿Quieres un _Firewhiskey?"_

"Claro," dijo Lily en una sonrisa débil. Sirius le sirvió en una copa y se la dio. "Gracias." ella tentativamente tomo un sorbo y sintió su garganta quemarse. No tenía idea de que fuera tan fuerte;  Lily nunca se daba a la bebida en alcohol. Después ella imagino que Sirius pudo haber obtenido el _Firewhiskey a escondidas de la cocina._

"¿Demasiado fuerte?" pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa divertida. "Mejor quédate con una Cerveza de Mantequilla."

"No... puedo tener otra?" pregunto Lily, terminándose su whisky. Sirius fue obligado.

"Sabes. Siempre quise preguntarte," dijo Sirius, mirando su copa y echándole un vistazo a ella, "¿Por qué tu temperamento es tan explosivo, como James? No por eso le gustas a él.

"No le gusto," murmuro Lily, sintiéndose ligeramente alegre. Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo, la voz de Matilda los interrumpió.

"Buenas noches, quiero agradecerles por invitarme a Hogwarts..."

Lily y Sirius rápidamente terminaron sus bebidas y se unieron a la muchedumbre. Lily pudo ver a Remus a un lado, con una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a Matilda en el escenario. Él se veía tan animado como de costumbre, sus ojos azules brillaban. _Sirius y Peter tenían razón, pensó Lily tristemente, __Mattie tiene asombros efectos en Remus. Él brilla ante su presencia._

"Hoy es mi 19° cumpleaños," dijo Matilda, junto sus manos mientras miraba a la muchedumbre con una sonrisa suave, "Y estoy contenta de estar aquí para celebrarlo con ustedes. Me gustaría sobre todo a agradecerle a mi primo James, por haberme apoyado todos estos años, y Remus..." le envió un beso a él, sus ojos se llenaron de _- es tristeza? se pregunto Lily-_ una expresión suave para el chico de cabello rubio-rojizo. Remus le sonrió; una sonrisa encantadora que Lily sabía que estaba reservada para Matilda.

"¡Heeey! ¡Te olvidaste de mi!" grito Sirius, agitando sus manos desesperadamente. Todos estallaron en risas apreciativas.

"Si, gracias a Sirius y Peter, y claro, Lily, quien fue una amiga de mas de un modo," dijo Matilda, sonriendo a ambos y a Peter. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Antes de concluir este discurso," dijo Matilda, su expresión estaba ligeramente decidida. "Tengo un anunció que hacer." miro a Remus, y le hablo a él como si fuera la única persona en el cuarto. "He decidido hacer mi titulo de Auror de primera clase en Francia, y... por el momento, no tengo planes para volver a Londres en los siguientes años."

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. "Pensé que ella..." Sirius estaba murmurando, sus ojos estaban agrandados en tono de shock.

"Le serviré al Ministerio de Magia en Francia como diplomático para Inglaterra, ante mi padre, después de mi titulo," Matilda siguió permitiendo los jadeos. "Lo siento," dijo suavemente, sus ojos permanecían en Remus, "Debí habértelo dicho antes."

La sonrisa de Remus se desvaneció de su cara, y sus ojos perdieron su chispa. Él bajo de la plataforma y camino rápidamente hacia afuera del salón. Lily empezó a seguirlo, pero Sirius la detuvo. "No lo molestes ahora," dijo silenciosamente, viendo como Remus salía del salón. 

~**~

El banquete de Halloween había finalizado, pero Lily sentía nauseas, y perdió su apetito después del anunció de Matilda. Sintiéndose enferma, entro al jardín de Hogwarts. Ella estaba dispuesta a vomitar en los arbustos cuando oyó a dos personas hablando.

"Jamsie-poo ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"No te pedí que me siguieras, Candy."

Lily reconoció al bombazo que estaba agarrada de James y hacia pucheros. "¡Oh Jamsie! No te quiero dejar."

"Mira, Candy, te hablare mañana. No estoy de buen humor."

"Pero..."

"_Vete."_

Lily vio como Candy hacia mala cara de nuevo y dejo a James en sus pensamientos. Él miraba fijamente la fuente, la luz de la luna posaba en sus rasgos. Lily se tropezó ligeramente, y James la vio detrás de los arbustos. Comprendiendo que había sido descubierta, Lily se levantó, tratando de ignorar la náusea.

"¿Tu?" dijo James, disgustado. "Merlín, Lily ¿qué crees que estas haciendo, escuchándome a escondidas de esa forma?"

Lily camino hacia él, intentando no caerse. _No debí haber tomado ese Firewhiskey..._ "Bueno, al menos no hay mucho que espiar." dijo ella. "Solo estas rechazando otra admiradora. ¿Supongo que eres un presumido, huh?"

"Por supuesto que soy un presumido," dijo James con ira. "Tengo que serlo. Esas estupidas chicas solo vienen por mi dinero. Si estuviera entreteniendo a cada una de ellas, yo podría ser un proxeneta. Escúchame, Evans, deja de acusarme como el coqueto que no soy!"

Lily frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. "Esta bien. Lo siento." Ella se tomo su brazo para estabilizarse; todo se estaba volviendo borroso. "Pero deberías disculparte por lo que hiciste la otra noche," continuo. "Aunque no tengo idea de por qué lo hiciste... si te disculpas, solo lo tomare como si un perro me mordiera."

"¿_Un perro?" protesto James, insultado. "¿Me tomas como un perro?" _

"Solo es un maldita analogía," murmuro Lily, sosteniendose mas fuerte mientras se balanceaba ligeramente.

"Mírate," dijo James, sacudiendo su cabeza en repugnancia. "¿Por qué tomas si obviamente no puedes? ¡Te vez como un borracho tonto!"

"¡Solo pideme perdón!" grito Lily. Antes de que James respondiera, sin embargo, ella vomito en su traje.

"Lily, quitate!" farfulleo James, mientras ella seguía vomitando sobre él. "Esto es original de los Trajes de Handerson! LILY EVANS! Maldita sea - "

Él atrapo a Lily en sus brazos, mientras que el _Firewhiskey_ la dejo fuera de si.

~**~

**N/A:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En el siguiente capi habrá una conversación entre Lily y Matilda, quien regresara a Francia. Probablemente sabrán más sobre James. Please review, si dejas uno terminare más rápido! Gracias =D - Love Rinoa

***  
Prox. Capitulo *Traducido* **'Weekend Rendezvous'   
  
**

Ehhh, bien, pues, nadie se muere por contestar estos r/r ^-^… No los había contestado por falta de tiempo T-T  
Gracias a:  
**Maika Yugi:** Besarlo nunca seria un error, pero, ash… ya vez como hay gente como Lily que me ca… Jajaja ntc. Ah! Y no recomiendo a nadie que ponga esto "" en los r/r T-T  
**Croiff**:** Gracias por tu review! No pense en hacerlo publicidad aunque asi parece =D, es solo que el fic se me hace bueno, es que hace mucho que me lo estaba leyendo.  
**Lucía:** gracias por tu r/r, espero que lo que siga mas adelante te guste ^^  
**Arwen-Magic16:** Tienes razón, casi no hay fics de esa pareja…. Deberían hacer mas… es mi segunda pareja fav. (Sólo en los fics) que hagan o traduzcan mas!  
**Amni:** Jajaja, me dio mucha risa tu r/r, muchas gracias por dejarlo.  
**Lalwen de Black**: Ah, si, entiendo eso de no tener ganas de dejar r/r, de hecho a mi siempre me llega y casi nunca dejo =D  
**Paddy******: No puedo decirte a quien le gusta Lily "en realidad" todo se sabrá mas adelante, como dice rinoa_: "Las cosas se pondrán mas emocionantes! En este fic nada es de color rosa"  
**HermiGranger**_****: Gracias por el r/r  
  
  
**


	11. Cita en el Fin de Semana

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 11: Cita en el Fin de Semana**

"¿Lily? ¿Lily? ¿Estas bien?"

Lily tenía dolor de cabeza. Ella intento abrir sus ojos, pero momentáneamente quedo cegada por la luz del sol. Las cosas empezaron a enfocarse, y vio como Mei empezaba a subirse sobre ella, se veía preocupación en sus oscuros ojos orientales.

"Estoy disgustada, Lily," vino la voz de Toni. "No puedo creer, siendo la líder, te hayas emborrachado tanto. Parecías un gran lío la otra noche."

"No creo que ella necesite saber eso," dijo Mei, saltando de la cama de Lily mientras que pelirroja se levantaba, frotándose su sien.

"Es verdad," protestó Faye. Ella miro a Lily, sonriendo simpáticamente. "No te vez muy bien, Lils. Que afortunada eres, las clases que tocan en la mañana han sido canceladas, aunque en esta tarde tendremos Historia de la Magia y Adivinación."

"Me siento muy mal," murmuró Lily.

"Se ve que lo estas," dijo Toni, dejando que su sinceridad natural hablara.

Cherie miraba a Lily con una sonrisa tímida. "Así que... Lily ¿Tienes idea de como regresaste anoche?"

Lily frunció el ceño. "Oh, no me acuerdo muy bien..." ella pensó por un momento. "¿No estábamos en el Banquete de Halloween la otra noche?" noto que las chicas que estaban a su alrededor empezaban a sonreír maliciosamente. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Realmente te perdiste del Banquete, Lily," dijo Mei, sonriendo.

"James Potter te trajo anoche," dijo Megan con ligereza, sus ojos brillaron.

"Que función," estuvo de acuerdo Faye, irrumpiendo en carcajadas.

Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron rosas. "Rayos... ahora lo recuerdo. Vomite sobre él... y creo que debí haberme desmayado..."

_FLASHBACK___________

_"Mírate," dijo James, sacudiendo su cabeza en repugnancia. "¿Por qué tomas si obviamente no puedes? ¡Te vez como un borracho tonto!"_

_"¡Solo pideme perdón!" grito Lily. Antes de que James respondiera, sin embargo, ella vomito en su traje._

_"Lily, quitate!" farfulleo James, mientras ella seguía vomitando sobre él. "Esto es original de los Trajes de Handerson! LILY EVANS! Maldita sea - "_

_Él atrapo a Lily en sus brazos, mientras que el Firewhiskey la dejo fuera de si._

_/FLASHBACK__________

Ella enterró su cara en su almohada. "¡Oh, no!"

"Oh, si," dijo Toni, sonriendo locamente. "Si que vomitaste sobre él! Su traje estaba totalmente arruinado! Él olía muy, muy mal, gracias a ti. Pero te trajo cargando aquí - el galán Capitán de Quidditch que es - y nos dijo que cuidáramos de ti."

Mei rió. "Nunca hubiera esperado esto de él, de entre toda la gente ¡Entrando a nuestro cuarto con Lily Evans en sus brazos!" ella meneó sus cejas hacia Lily. "James no parece ser de esa clase, sabes. Tal vez le gustas."

Lily miro fijamente a Mei. "¿Qué demonios te ha estado metiendo Sirius?"

Mei se sonrojo ligeramente. "¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser Sirius?"

"A él le gustas, no?" grito Faye.

"¡No estoy oyendo nada!" dijo Mei, sonriendo mientras se salía del cuarto.

~**~

_James, Sirius, Peter:_

_El profesor Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para transferirme por el momento a la Academia de Beauxbatons, así que Matilda y yo podemos arreglar las cosas en Francia. Mis padres, funcionarios del Ministerio, y algunos maestros de Hogwarts, han desaprobado mi decisión, y estoy seguro que ustedes también lo harán. Para el momento en que estén leyendo esto, yo ya me habré ido. Mattie regresara un poco después de que lean esto. No se cuando tu prima y yo resolveremos nuestros problemas, James, pero espero que sea pronto. Hay demasiados malentendidos, un poco tarde. Si dejo que Matilda se vaya, y me quedo en Inglaterra, tal vez nunca podré volverla a ver._

_Y James, te conozco muy bien, mejor que a otras personas, y espero que se acerque aquel día. Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando._

_Hasta entonces._

_Remus_

"Maldito bastardo," chisporroteó Sirius, quitando la vista de la carta y viendo a James, sobresaltado. "Este tipo esta trastornado. ¿Él se transferio a Beauxbatons en la noche, y ni siquiera nos dijo?"

Los tres merodeadores se encontraban de pie en el recibidor de Hogwarts, esperando a Matilda para que así pudieran decir su último adiós. Aun era temprano; 7.15 de la mañana. Había algunos fans de Matilda mirando alrededor, esperándola ver por ultima vez. 

"Conoces a Remus." James suspiró y se rasco la cabeza cansadamente. "Supongo que podremos enviarle lechuzas. Pero esta bien, tiene problemas entre él y Matilda que necesitan ser resueltos."

"Ni siquiera me invito," murmuró Sirius. "Beauxbatons es famoso por sus veelas, por amor a Merlín. _¡Veelas!"_

"Sirius," gimieron James y Peter.

"¿Dónde esta Remus?"

Los tres chicos voltearon. Lily estaba ahí parada, su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros húmedamente; al parecer había tomada una ducha rápida.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Evans?" pregunto sarcásticamente James. "La próxima vez, escoge a alguien mas para vomitar, esta bien?"

"¿Ella vomito sobre ti?" soltó Sirius, pero Lily lo miro con odio. "Mejor me callo."

"Bueno, tu mejor amigo es un gran bebedor," dijo Lily bruscamente a James, ignorando los chillidos de protesta de Sirius.

"¿Estabas bebiendo?" exigió Peter a un muy culpable Sirius.

"Como sea," continuo Lily, impaciente. "¿Dónde esta Remus?"

"¿Aquel romántico desesperado?" dijo Sirius, olvidándose del tema reciente. "Él ha sido transferido a _veela__-land."_

"¿Eh?"

"Beauxbatons," corrigió James. "Por el momento. Probablemente regrese en Navidad."

"¿Cuándo paso esto?" pregunto Lily, aturdida.

"Anoche. Red Floo." Sirius hizo un desdén con su brazo. "No me preocuparía si fuera tu - digo, veela-land!"

James miro con curiosidad a Lily, quien tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en algo. "¿Evans? ¿Evans? ¿Hola?"

Lily parpadeó. "Oh, lo siento... estaba distraída..." 

"¡Buenos días querida Matilda!" canto Sirius mientras que la francesa apareció a lado de ellos. Matilda camino hacia ellos, con una maleta en la mano. Sus ayudantes estaban a lado de ella, esperando para poder regresar a Francia.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado estar aquí, Matilda," dijo James con una sonrisa triste. "Creo que ya sabes que Remus se dirigió a Beauxbatons."

Matilda sonrió tristemente. "Si. Mientras estemos ahí tendremos muchas cosas que solucionar. Él regresara en Navidad," agrego ella, confirmando la suposición de James. 

"Cuídate, Mattie," dijo Sirius, dándole un abrazo confortable.

"Tu también," dijo Mattie silenciosamente, sus ojos púrpuras-marrones brillaban por las lágrimas. Ella miro a James, sus ojos posaron en su medalla del líder. Una sonrisa orgullosa se mostró en sus rasgos. "Un verdadero Potter, James," dijo ella, sonriendo. "La abuela estará orgullosa cuando oiga de tus logros. A propósito, tu hermana me envió una lechuza la otra noche; dijo que tal vez vendría pronto ¿No te ha dicho?"

Peter chillo nerviosamente. "¿Qué? ¿A Hogwarts?"

"¿Tienes una hermana?" le pregunto Lily a James, quien se estaba poniendo en una interesante sombra morada.

"Si. Me sorprende que no sepas. Ella es una gran mujer, Alex." Matilda cabeceó con cariño hacia Peter, y también a Lily. "Muchachos, puedo hablar con Lily en privado?"

"¿De qué tienen que hablar?" pregunto Sirius, confundido.

Matilda lo miro con expectación, y los tres chicos captaron el mensaje y se alejaron.

"Que tengas un viaje seguro, Mattie," dijo Lily con una sonrisa torcida. "Hogwarts te extrañara."

"Sentiré lo mismo." Matilda abrazo gentilmente a Lily. "Cuídate, Lily. Pero tengo que pedirte un favor. ¿Me ayudaras?"

"Lo que quieras."

"Cuidaras a James, si?" pregunto Matilda, viendo al chico de pelo negro, sus rasgos eran suaves. "Se que a veces se puede exaltar, pero esa es la manera en que fue criado. Alexis es la única - aparte de ti - quien lo puede controlar." sonrió silenciosamente. "Amo a mi primo, pero él es un niño de un temperamento inferior. ¿Puedes hacerme este favor, Lily?"

"¿Pero, por qué yo, Mattie? Por qué no le preguntas a Sirius, o-"

"Él te escucha," la interrumpió Matilda. "Lo puedo ver cuando estas a su alrededor." Una expresión triste apareció en sus ojos. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado...  Realmente temo en que conserve todo eso..."

"¿Acaso no tiene una buena vida?" pregunto finalmente Lily.

Matilda sonrió. "Nunca dije eso. ¿Qué te dio esa idea?" ella miro a su reloj. "Me tengo que ir, tengo una conferencia para estudiantes que se preparan para ser Aurores en dos horas. Cuídate ¿lo harás, Lily?"

Lily cabeceó

"Ah, Sra. Potier, el carruaje esta aquí," informo uno de sus sirvientes, señalando al carruaje que se encontraba abajo de las escaleras de mármol que estaban antes del recibidor del pasillo principal de Hogwarts. Matilda cabeceó.

"Muchachos, me voy," los llamó ella. Los Merodeadores regresaron, quejándose ligeramente.

"Que tengas un buen viaje, Mat. Y pregunta por Remus. Y dile que traiga a una veela. Y - "

"Sirius," lo interrumpió Matilda, divertida, "Se lo que tengo que hacer." con un gesto de adiós, ella bajo las escaleras con sus sirvientes y entro al carruaje, despidiéndose con la mano mientras que se iba. En ese momento los estudiantes de Hogwarts invadieron las escaleras y el vestíbulo, haciéndole gestos de despedida y gritándole adiós. Lily ahora se sintió vacía; Matilda, a la mujer que mas respetaba, y Remus, el chico que le gustaba, se habían ido.

James la estaba observando. "¿Estas bien, Lily?"

Lily se encogió de hombros. "Si."

"Así que... alguien esta hambriento?" los interrumpió Sirius, frotándose el estomago.

~**~

Lily se froto sus ojos cansadamente, mirando fijamente con desaliento a su cereal. Sirius lo noto y le sonrió. "Lily, come algo. Te vez muy mal."

"La delicadeza no es tu punto fuerte, Sirius," murmuró Lily.

Mei y Toni se sentaron a lado del grupo y empezaron a comer. "¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?" pregunto Mei, preocupada.

"Con resaca." propuso Peter.

_Estoy bien. Me siento bien. Solamente no puedo creer que Remus y Mattie se hayan ido._

"Voy a clases," dijo Lily bruscamente, agarrando sus libros y dejando la mesa.

"¡Lily!" la llamó James rápidamente. Los otros parpadearon y miraron a James, sorprendidos. James ignoro las miradas que le estaban dando y se apresuro a llegar con Lily. Él tomo su mano y presionó un pedazo de pergamino en su palma. "Hablare contigo más tarde," susurro él. Con eso, cruzo la mesa, evitando los asombrados ojos de Sirius.

Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño, y abrió el pergamino en su camino a Encantamientos.

_Lily - _

_Buscame__ en el Wynfae Timestand en Hogsmeade. Este sábado, a las 3._

_J.P___

~**~

Días después Lily apenas veía a James o a los Merodeadores restantes; la tarea se amontonaba y se encontraba en la librería todo el tiempo libre que intentaba tener en sus tareas. En una tarde de sábado nublado, Lily aun estaba ahí, tratando de terminar su ensayo de Adivinación.

"Lily, te tienes que relajar," dijo Mei, mientras Lily garabateaba con furia su pergamino. "Es la semana de Hogsmeade, sabes. Vamos a salir. Faye y Cherie dijeron que se dirigían hacia haya como a las dos y media."

"¿Estas loca? ¡Parece que va a llover! Y tenemos toneladas de tarea que hacer - "

Toni suspiro, desesperada. "No me importa. Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade. Necesito comprar ropa nueva."

"Vayan ustedes - "

Mei y Toni tomaron a Lily fuera de la biblioteca.

~**~

"Ooh, osos de chocolate!" chillo Faye. "¿Compraras unos, Mei?"

Mei trato de sonreír. "No lo creo... no es bueno para mi salud."

Las chicas estaban en Honeydukes, el cual estaba atestado por estudiantes de Hogwarts. Toni estaba buscando gotas de limón y miraba fijamente a Mei socarronamente. "Creí que dijiste que tu corazón ya estaba bien."

"Oh, lo esta," dijo Mei rápidamente. "Es solo que... no me quiero arriesgar."

"Chicas, esto no tiene sentido," dijo Lily impaciente. "AUn tengo mucha tare que hacer - "

"Lily, cállate," dijeron Cherie, Faye y Toni al mismo tiempo, molestas.

"Bien, bien." Lily miro su reloj. 4: 30. Un pensamiento vino bruscamente a la mente de Lily. _¿Olvidé algo?_

"Hey chicas, hay un ensayo que tenemos que entregar hoy - ?" comenzó Lily cautelosamente.

"NO," gritaron las chicas, frustradas.

"Enserio, Lily," dijo Faye, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Quién entrega los ensayos los sábados? Si estuvieras mas entusiasmada en una cita, nos harías a todas un favor!"

_Cita..._

Lily puso una expresión de horror. "¡Oh no!"_ ¡James!_

"No me digas, es el ensayo de la revolución del gnomo," dijo Toni, cansada.

"¡Me tengo que ir!" Lily tomo el paraguas de Toni y salio de Honeydukes, dejando a sus amigas mirándola mientras se iba.

"¿Qué? ¡Esta lloviendo muy fuerte Lily!" grito Faye.

"¿Ella esta bien?" pregunto Cherie, preocupada.

Lily se asomo por la puerta otra vez, nerviosa. "¿Donde demonios esta Wynfae Timestand?" casi-grito ella.

"Al este de Hogs - " comenzó Mei confundida, pero fue interrumpida cuando Lily salio corriendo en la fuerte lluvia.

~**~

_No puedo creer que James, entre toda la gente, me hiciera hacer esto en medio de este... este..._ Lily trato de ver de a través la gotas de agua. Apenas llovía en Hogsmeade, pero cuando lo hacia, diluviaba. Lily miro su reloj más de cerca, mordiéndose el labio y forzando sus ojos. Al este de Hogsmeade..._ ¿Dónde esta ese edificio con el reloj? Maldición._

Lily finalmente vio al alto reloj,  sus manecillas estaban 5: 25. La culpa cruzo en ella, pero Lily lo ignoro. _Tal vez él ya se fue, pensó con esperanza. __Tal vez desde el principio fue una broma - _

"¡_No necesito su maldito paraguas! vete, horrible bruja!"_

Lily volteo para ver a James a lado del reloj, mirando airadamente a algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts, quienes ocultaron rápidamente sus paraguas. Lily frunció el ceño y camino hacia él enojada, cubriéndolo con su propio paraguas. "¡Solo querían ser amables! ¿Les tenías que gritar?"

"¡Y miren quien vino!" grito James, viendo con furia a Lily a través de sus lentes mojados. "¿Dónde estabas? Espere _dos malditas horas_ para que vinieras! ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

"¡No tenías que esperarme!" le regreso el grito Lily. "¡Ni siquiera se por qué me invitaste a salir! somos enemigos, recuerdas? como estas, aburrido o algo?"

"¿Como no podía esperar?" volvió a gritar James. "¿Que tal si te hiciste daño en el camino, o te metiste en un accidente? Estaba tan preocupado de que siendo la idiota que eres te pudieras perder sola! si te hicieras daño como podría perdonármelo?"

Hubo un completo silencio.

Después Lily comprendió que James estaba completamente mojado. Su pelo negro despeinado estaba aplanado por la lluvia, y él se estaba abrazando a si mismo, temblando ligeramente. Sus ojos marrones se suavizaron al encontrarse con los esmeralda de ella, e hizo una mueca. "Tengo frió," admitió él, ligeramente avergonzado.

Lily no pudo hacer nada más que reírse. "Esta bien, vamos hacia Las Tres Escobas y haré un hechizo para que te seques."

James entorno los ojos. "Bueno, que estamos esperando, eh? Vayamos!"

Dejo de llover, y Lily siguió a un bastante tranquilo James hacia Las Tres Escobas. Ellos entraron en el, y el bar estaba muy atestado. Lily miro su reloj. 6: 05. Ellos ya se habían pasado el toque de queda, pero ella no pensó que a James le importara.

James fue directamente hacia la barra y ordeno cerveza de mantequilla. Lily saco de sus bolsillos algo de dinero, pero James tomo su brazo y la detuvo. "Yo pagare."

"¿Qué? Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esto, gracias," dijo Lily, poniendo algunos knuts en la barra. La señorita Rosmerta miro divertida mientras que James entorno los ojos hacia Lily.

"Esta contra las reglas de un Potter que la mujer pague su merienda," explico él rápidamente, colocando unos cuantos sickles en la barra. "Yo pago."

"James, a mi no me importa tu regla de Potter. Yo tengo mi dinero. Yo pagare mi propia cerveza de mantequilla."

"Ahora ¿Por qué no dejas que este joven pague?" pregunto Rosmerta calurosamente.

"Por que esa es mi cerveza de mantequilla," dijo Lily tercamente. James gimió y alzo sus manos.

"¿Para qué, Lily? No es gran cosa, solo déjame pagar, esta bien? de todas maneras ya sabemos que no eres la muggle mas rica, usa ese dinero para algo mas."

James había dado un mal paso. Lily lo miro fijamente, furiosa. "¿Siendo pobre no significa que no pueda pagar una cerveza de mantequilla?" grito ella, causando que la mitad del bar volteara a verlos. "¡Dios, eres repugnante!"

"¿Qué puedes hacer? Solo trato de ser amable, esta bien? ¡De todos modos es solo una cerveza de mantequilla! ¡Guarda tus knuts y terminemos con esto!"

"¡Entonces no soy exactamente rica! ¿Quieres decirle a todo el bar sobre eso?" grito Lily.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué siempre tratas de pelear conmigo?" volvió a gritar James.

"Por favor, queridos..." dijo Rosmerta nerviosamente.

"¡Mira quien habla!" gritó Lily. "¿Quieres pelea? ¡Ya tienes una!" ella apunto hacia la puerta. "Anda, resolvamos esto afuera! ¡Ahora!"

"¡Bien!" dijo bruscamente James, siguiendo a la pelirroja hacia afuera, sobre el pavimento mojado. Lily lo miro airadamente mientras él la afrontaba, furia en sus ojos marrones, desafiándola a que hiciera un desacuerdo más grande. Lily vio los hermosos rasgos de James, momentáneamente olvidando de lo que estaban hablando. De hecho, él se veía como un niñito enojado que hasta tuvo que sofocar su risa.

James vaciló cuando vio a Lily sonreír burlonamente, y no pudo ayudar más que en sonreír mientras que la veía riéndose. _Es realmente bonita cuando sonríe_, comprendió James, viendo como ella trataba de componerse.

"De acuerdo, hagamos una tregua," dijo ella, enderezándose, sus encantadores ojos verdes brillaban por la risa. "Tienes que admitir que esto no tenía nada que ver. De todos modos creo que ya es tarde para una cerveza de mantequilla. Mejor solo regresemos a Hogwarts."

James cabeceó.

El viento estaba soplando otra vez, y Lily miro al nublado cielo. "¿Crees que lloverá de nuevo?" pregunto ella distraída.

James se encogió de hombros.

"Yo creo que si."

Silencio.

"¿Estas enojado conmigo y ya no me vas a hablar?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¡JAMES!"

James no le prestó atención. Siguió caminando, con la cabeza ligeramente abajo. Lily perdió su temperamento y lo empujo impaciente. James se tropezó ligeramente, y se choco contra la pared a lado de zonko, su cabeza estaba abajo.

_Que raro... ¿Por qué no me grito?_ Lily alzo una ceja, y agito su mano en frente de su cara ligeramente pálida. "¿James? ¿James?"

No hubo respuesta.

Tentativamente, Lily extendió su mano y toco un lado de la cara de James. Ella retrocedió su mano, alarmada. "¡Mierda santa!" grito ella, comprendiendo. "¡Tonto! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías fiebre?"

James gimió suavemente, y trato de levantarse, pero su cabeza le palpitaba tan fuerte que se volvió a tropezar contra la pared. "Tonta, Evans," murmuró él. "Soy un hombre enfermo, y tu me andabas dando manotazos..." él intento alejarse, pero su cabeza estaba ardiendo tanto que se volvió a tropezar contra la pared.

"Bueno, pues, me podrías haber dicho que no te sentías bien. No soy la Profesora Trelawney." dijo Lily con inquietud. _Genial, simplemente genial. Confíe en mí para atorarme en medio de Hogsmeade con un Potter febril. _Tomando una decisión, Lily lo apunto rápidamente con su varita y murmuro un hechizo para secar la ropa de James. Después ella se quito su propia capa y la puso alrededor de sus hombros.

"Quitamela," murmuró James cansadamente.

"Escúchame. Estas enfermo y necesito llevarte con Madame Mae. Así que se un buen niño y toma mi guía, esta bien?" pregunto Lily, su tono era ligeramente más apacible. James la miro fijamente, sus ojos estaba enfocados.

"Harías una buena madre," dijo él finalmente.

"No hables, Potter," ordeno Lily con una sonrisa mientras ponía el brazo de él en sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. "Sabes, fácilmente podría usar un hechizo de _levilitación_ en ti y llevarte regreso a Hogwarts a tiempo..."

"¿Y por qué no haces eso?"

Lily rió en silencio. "Por que el infierno soltaría furia al humillar a un Potter."

James torció una sonrisa, mientras que Lily lo dejaba bajar por el sendero de Hogwarts.

~**~

"Es tarde, no podemos entrar a Hogwarts sin ser atrapados," susurró Lily.

James se acerco a una pared que estaba detrás de unos arbustos. Lily lo miro, perpleja.

"Dale una palmada," dijo James.

Lily le dio una palmada, y bastante segura, la pared se abrió, mostrando un pasadillo. Lily miro James con admiración. "Wow, a dónde dirige esto?"

"Al vestíbulo 27, cerca de la sala común del líder. Sirius y yo lo encontramos en cuarto año. Bastante bueno, eh?"

Lily toco la frente de James. "¿Estas_ seguro_ que tienes fiebre?"

James poso sus ojos en Lily. "Mira, soy bastante delirante, es por eso que soy bueno contigo. Cállate y muevete."

Ellos aparecieron detrás del vestíbulo, y Lily miro cautelosamente alrededor."Vamos," murmuró ella. James cabeceó, pero antes de que se pudieran mover, oyeron maullidos y se congelaron.

"¡Sra. Norris!" James tomo la mano de Lily y corrieron hacia el cuarto más cercano: la cámara de los líderes. "¡Escabeches!" silbó él, mientras que el retrato de Sir Arthur se abrió para dejarlos entrar a tiempo; Los pasos de Argus Filch se acercaron más. Los dos sostuvieron el aliento mientras que el retrato se cerraba, y los pasos se oyeron mas lejanos.

"Bueno... parece que también podríamos quedarnos aquí," dijo Lily nerviosamente. "Toma un descanso James. Podremos ir con Madame Mae mañana."

James tembló ligeramente, y Lily sonrió, murmurando un hechizo calentador en él. "Gracias," dijo James suavemente, descansando sobre el colchón de terciopelo. Lily cabeceó, y se sentó sobre la alfombra que estaba a lado del colchón, mirando hacia el fuego. James miro como ella se durmió lentamente, con su cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos.

_¿Por qué tiene que atraerme de esa forma?_ se pregunto James, comprendiendo que ella se estaba abrazando a si misma para obtener calor. Él bajó despacio hacia su lado y torpemente puso un brazo a su alrededor para calentarla. Aunque él se sentía letárgico con su fiebre, teniendo a Lily en sus brazos lo hacia sonreír, aunque tuviera que caer dormido. 

~**~

El primer rayo de sol penetro por las cortinas mientras que los ojos de James se abrían. Él levanto su cabeza de la de Lily, antes de recordar en donde estaba. Lily se estiro ligeramente, y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de James. "¡Oh!" ella se sonrojo, notando que tan cerca estaban y alejo poco a poco, ligeramente. "¡Hey, pensé que dormirías en el colchón!"

James se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. "¿Tuviste frió anoche?" pregunto él, con una traviesa indirecta en sus ojos, mientras que se quitaba la capa de sus hombros y se la ponía a ella.

Lily se convirtió en una encantadora sombra rosada. "Bueno... algo... ¡Por tu culpa!" Ella lo fulminó con la mirada juguetonamente, y él sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado antes de que tenga la necesidad de... acercar su rostro a la de ella. O algo tonto como eso.

Lily toco su frente. "Tu fiebre se ha ido," anunció ella, contenta. "Claro, con mi hechizo calentador y capa..."

"Jaja, Evans. No te dije que cuidaras de mi," dijo James, haciendo gestos.

"Ja, estuvimos atrapados aquí y no es tu culpa? de todos modos por qué me invitaste salir?" pregunto Lily, estrechando sus ojos, "Realmente me debes una por el lió en que nos metimos..."

James parpadeó, luego la miro con el ceño fruncido. "Pero no creo que yo haya hecho algo malo," dijo él, en tono pensativo. "¿Por qué debería disculparme?"

Él se veía tan negado e inocente que Lily tuvo que reír en silencio_. Es difícil imaginar que siendo el rico, Merodeador popular se vea así_, reflexionó ella misma, mordiéndose el labio para impedir una sonrisa. _Él es en realidad muy lindo en su propio modo, y es como un niño... me pregunto cuanta gente sabrá sobre este lado suyo._

"Esta bien, es mi culpa," estuvo de acuerdo Lily. "Después de todo yo te hice esperar en la lluvia. Lo siento. Dime el castigo y lo llevaré a cabo."

Los ojos de James se sorprendieron, y Lily lamento haber dicho esas palabras. "Quiero... quiero decir..." tartamudeó ella, mientras que James se le acercaba, quitando con sus manos los mechones que tenía en la cara "No quise..."

Antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse con los suyos, sin embargo, el retrato se abrió de golpe, y Sirius entró sin permiso, gritando. "¡JAMSIE, PRONGS! ESTAS AQUÍ MI MUCHACHON - " él se paró en seco, mientras que Lily y James se apartaban. "Cielos, James," dijo Sirius, fingiendo que estaba herido. "Todo este tiempo Wormy y yo estabamos preocupados por ti, y tu estabas _besando_?"

"No... no es lo que parece," tartamudeó Lily, mientras que Sirius hacia un desdén con su mano. "Es lo que todos dicen, Lily-poo. Entonces aquí es donde estuvieron. _Toda la noche_."

"_No es lo que parece," insistió Lily. "Y quien te dio la contraseña - oh, pero que coño." ella miro a James, quien sonrió con vergüenza. "Me voy. Nos vemos luego."_

"¡Lily!" lo llamo James. Lily volteo, sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban confundidos. "Er, gracias. Por todo."

"De nada," dijo Lily, con una media sonrisa en su cara antes de que saliera por el retrato.

"¡Detalles, Pongsy!" canto Sirius después de que Lily se fue.

James simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tontamente. "Vamos a desayunar. Estoy hambriento."

"No eres divertido," se quejó Sirius, mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Salón.

~**~

**N/A:** Este capítulo ya se acabo =) en los siguientes pocos capítulos veremos mas sobre Cherie y su oscura personalidad... ¿Puedo ver algunos reviews en éste? Sinceramente quiero sugerencias y comentarios, e ideas adicionales. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Prometo que el capítulo 12 vendrá mucho más rápido!- Love Rinoa

***  
**_Gracias a rinoa!!!_** (aun que no entiende nada el español) **profile****: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=191624**

**Nota de la traductora ^^ **(O sea me)    
Jeje =P sorry por tardarme ^^U. Es solo que ya me estaba dando flojera traducir Jajaja… pero pues luego me puse a leer los r/r y me dieron ánimos =) Este estuvo mas largo para traducir (demasiado trabajo para mi, ntc). Creo que el sig. Capitulo *traducido* me voy a tardar en ponerlo T-T… bueno, todo depende de las ganas que tenga Jajaja. Wueno… ahora… ejem, tengo que contestar las dudas de estas lindas personas =D 

**Mena: **a mi tmb me gusto esa parte de los lirios… pero luego para que Lily los rechace T-T hay que dañarla =) y pues lo que te conté aun le falta maaaas!!  
**Maika Yugi: **Pues al parecer no hizo lo que pensabas… wueeeno si es que pense lo mismo que tu O_ô ya mas trastornada la mente no se puede XD gracias por tus animos y tu r/r!  
**Arwen-Magic16: **Muchas gracias por tu r/r, que wueno que te gusto. Esos fics aun necesitan que seguir, eh?  
**acaramelada: **Gracias por tu r/r T-T espero que consideres este capitulo un poco… ejem, mejor traducido T-T  
**Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **Pensé que ya no entrarías XD… pero me da cosilla sobre tus capitulos borrados T-T yo ya me hubiera muerto si estos capis se me borran!

_Proxeneta:_ una persona que favorece y procura relaciones sexuales ilícitas.****

**J.N.H: **Gracias por tus animos, a mi tmb me encanta esta pareja! Y no te preocupes,  este fic si lo voy a terminar de traducir!!  
**kmila: **Pobre Lily?? Ufff mejor pobre James!!! T-T pobechito… rinoa dijo que él va a sufrir mucho ;_; gracias por tu r/r!!  
**Lalwen de Black: **Pense que me odiabas T-T bueno, esto no comprueba que sea cierto ¬¬… a mi me encanta Friends!!! *-* gracias por tu r/r!!!  
**Rey Miyamoto:** Lo de Myrtle-pooh era un broma ¬¬ ya es tiempo que superes el chiste, no crees?!? Y ya no digas mas cosas de este fic!! Nadie puede saber el secreto de esto!! 

**Tatiana, karina, Mint Potter, cArLiTa_HeArt, EDNA,**   
**Draco****: Por ahora son solo 20 capitulos, y aun le faltan mas para terminar! ^^**

Próximamente: capitulo *traducido* **'Many Wrong Ideas' **(Hasta otro Sábado que venga!!)


	12. Demasiados Malentendidos

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 12: Demasiados Malentendidos **

Cherie Bacon jugueteaba con su hermoso collar de plata distraídamente, mientras bajaba hacia el aula de Encantamientos. Lily, Mei y Toni no tomaron Aritmacia, lo había hecho para que así ella pudiera verlas en la clase de Flitwick. Ella tarareó ligeramente, estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que accidentalmente chocó con - 

"Cielos, Peter, por el amor de Merlín, fíjate por donde vas!" dijo James, molesto mientras ayudaba al muchacho rechoncho a levantarse. Sirius estaba dispuesto a darle la mano a Cherie, pero vacilo ligeramente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

"Oh, eres tu," dijo Sirius de mala gana mientras la ayuda a pararse. "¿te diriges a Encantamientos?"

"Si," dijo Cherie nerviosamente. "Realmente lo siento, no estaba viendo."

Peter entorno los ojos - como los otros, a él no le simpatizaba mucho esa chica. "Como sea."

James estaba mirando el collar de Cherie. Sus ojos se llenaron de cólera, y miro a la rubia, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"¿El collar?" pregunto Cherie débilmente.

Sirius y Peter solo miraban, curiosamente.

"Sí, el collar," dijo James, con su voz peligrosamente suave. "¿Sabes qué, Bacon? Acabo de descubrir algo. Un fenómeno como tu no tiene derecho a usar uno de mis regalos." Él paso por su lado, con Sirius y Peter siguiéndolo desconcertados, sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

Cherie los miro fijamente, atontada, mientras que ellos entraban al aula de Encantamientos.

~**~

Las chicas estaban saliendo de Encantamientos cuando vieron a James, Sirius y Peter afuera, rodeados por las fans de Hufflepuff. Toni resoplo.

James subió la mirada y vio a Lily. Las Hufflepuffs se callaron, mirando a los dos con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo esta tu fiebre?" soltó Lily. Mei y Toni la voltearon a ver. "¿Cuál fiebre?" Toni siseo a Mei, quien solo se encogió de hombros, perpleja.

"Bien," dijo James, viéndose ligeramente nervioso. "Madame Mae se encargo de ello..."

En ese mismo momento alguien empujó a Lily bruscamente, causándole que se le cayeran los libros. Era Cherie, y ni siquiera se detuvo para disculparse. James y Sirius levantaron sus cejas viéndose el uno al otro. Lily recogió sus libros y se fue rápidamente con Mei y Toni.

"¿Qué le pasa a Cherie?" se quejó Lily. Mei se encogió de hombros, ligeramente, acomodándose los libros en el brazo.

"Tal vez tiene SPM," dijo Toni maliciosamente. (Síndrome Pre-Menstrual) 

Mei golpeo a Toni juguetonamente. "¡Toni!"

Lily sonrió abiertamente. "Bien, le preguntare más tarde..."

"Hablando de bruja..." Toni miro curiosamente a su mejor amiga. "¿Cómo sabías que James tenía fiebre? o, mejor dicho, por qué le diste importancia?" Lily se sonrojo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder.

"¡Lily, así que es cierto!"

Las tres chicas voltearon para ver quien hablo, perplejas. Era un grupo de chicas que Lily apenas conocía de Hufflepuff. Ellas tenían miradas pensativas en sus caras, y algunas de ellas tenían los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubieran llorado.

"Er... qué es verdad?" pregunto Lily.

"Tu y James," lloro Magdaline Quinton, gangueando con su pañuelo rosado.

Las mandíbulas de Mei y Toni cayeron. "¿Lily y _James_?" pregunto Toni bruscamente.

"¿Es verdad? ¿Eres su novia?" pregunto otra Hufflepuff, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mei estaba sorprendida, todo lo que hizo fue mirar a Lily boquiabierta. Toni parpadeó, confundida. Lily se puso como una sombra roja. "Um... er... No soy la novia de James, lo siento..."

"Pero saliste con él el sábado, no lo hiciste?" lloro Evette Bagworth .

"¿Qué tu que?" casi-gritaron Mei y Toni, mientras que Lily les ofrecía una sonrisa inestable.

"Sirius Black me dijo," dijo Wendy Kipsock, sollozando en sus manos, "Todo el colegio sabe. Es verdad? Lo hiciste?"

"Bueno... yo..." tartamudeó Lily. "No es como si hubiera querido hacerlo..."

"¡Así que lo hiciste!" chillaron las Hufflepuff, irrumpiendo en lágrimas.

Mei se veía cansada. "Necesito sentarme..."

"Lily, nunca nos dijiste!" chilló Toni. "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tan importantes noticias y las escondes de nosotras!"

"Miren, yo no quise - "

Las Hufflepuff lloraron mientras se escabulleron, sus lloriqueos resonaban por los pasillos.

Toni agarró el brazo de Lily y estrecho sus ojos. "Muy bien. Habla."

~**~

"¡Buenas tardes Lily!"

"Te vez genial."

"Encantadora, Lily. Hermosos pendientes."

"¡Mi mi, Lily! Tienes unos ojos ver tan magníficos!"

Lily miraba fijamente a su carne de cerdo mientras que un innumerable grupo de estudiantes pasaban por su lado con elogios. Hasta Greda Peppers y Rochelle Queen, dos de las chicas que aborrecían a Lily, eran bastante agradables. Snape había pasado por su silla, murmurando. "Confié en ti para que tuvieras mejor gusto, Evans... tut tut."

"Diles que se detengan," dijo Lily con los dientes apretados.

"Nah, me gusta este tratamiento de celebridad que dan," dijo Toni despreocupadamente. "Te están tratando como a una Reina. Una cosa apropiada que tienen que hacer, desde que James es el Rey."

"Toni, te voy a petrificar," la amenazó Lily.

Dos personas se sentaron en los asientos que estaban a lado de las tres chicas. Mei sonrió en tono agradable. "Ah, Greda y Rochelle," dijo ella educadamente. "Hola."

"Hola Mei, Toni," dijo Greda entusiasmada. "Y hola, Lily. Tu cabello luce genial."

Lily la miro fijamente.

Rochelle mordió su hoja de lechuga. "Ahora, Lily, estas saliendo con James sin decirle a tus amigas!"

Toni se ahogó con su pan.

"Tal vez puedas conseguirme salir con Sirius," sugerio Greda. "¡Podríamos hacer doble cita!"

"Y una vez que Remmy regrese, podría hechizarlo, y podrías_ triplicar_ la cita!" añadió Rochelle, sonriendo abiertamente.

Mei tosió para ocultar la risa.

"Oh, ohh! Están aquí!" chillo Greda, irrumpiendo en sonrisas de niñas con Rochelle.

Lily alzo la vista y muy apenas se ruborizó. De hecho, el comedor entero se concentro en los tres Merodeadores, quienes entraban al comedor, James al frente. Casi todos se quedaron en completo silencio; Sirius, sin embargo, no noto nada fuera de lo normal, y sonreía felizmente atrás de James, cabeceando hacia sus compañeros de casa y admiradores. Cuando él noto a Lily en la mesa, él sonrió abiertamente.

Lily puso su cabeza en sus manos.

"Knock knock," canto Sirius, su voz resonaba en el silencioso comedor.

James miro sospechosamente a Sirius, como si dudara sobre su santidad.

"¿Quién es?" respondió Peter amablemente.

"Valle," trino Sirius.

"¿Valle quién?" pregunto Peter, con un centello travieso en sus ojos mientras comprendía a lo que estaba llegando. James, sin embargo, estaba olvidado.

"Valle de Lilies, en la mesa de Gryffindos, lado izquierdo!" grito Sirius, dándole un codazo a James y riéndose histéricamente de su propio chiste.

Saliendo bruscamente del olvido, los ojos de James se dirigieron a la mesa y se posaron en Lily. Con su cara colorada, y las chicas de Hufflepuff empezaron a llorar en agonía una vez más.

"¡Ve a hablarle, idiota!" lo persuadió Sirius. James lo miro como si quisiera asesinar a Sirius justo ahí.

"Vamos," agrego Peter, disfrutando bastante toda la cosa. 

Lily estaba viendo hacia su plato, esperando a que James ignorara todo y la dejara en paz. Pero James, presionado por las miradas de toda la población de Hogwarts y las bromas infantiles de Sirius, suspiro y alboroto su despeinado cabello. Él tomo unos cuantos pasos adelante, vacilando, luego dijo, bastante audible, "Así que - er, Lily. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Mei lucho para ocultar su sonrisa, y Toni solo los miro, con su mandíbula caída. Ver a James siendo amable con Lily no tenía precio. Ella pronunció un sonido y miro desesperadamente de James a Lily a James. En ese orden.

"Um... bien,"tartamudeó Lily, obligada a sonreír suavemente. "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Genial." James casi-sonrió y Sirius lo pinchó con fuerzas por los lados ("¡Ow! Maldita sea, Padfoot!"). Los chicos de dirigieron a sus usuales asientos, entonces James volteo a ver de nuevo a Lily, ligeramente avergonzado. "Y, Lily?" añadió el, con un centello en sus ojos marrones, "Hoy te vez muy linda."

La escuela entera estallo en silbidos y aplausos, seguido por más lloriqueos de la mesa de Hufflepuff, y silbidos de repugnancia de Slytherin. Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, sin embargo, lo estaba disfrutando. La cara de Lily estaba roja e intento ignorar los chillidos de entusiasmo de Greda y Rochelle, y el balbuceo sobresaltado de Toni.

Mei estaba calmada y le sonrió alegremente a Lily.

"Ah," dijo ella sencillamente.

"Ni se te ocurra," dijo Lily con desesperación, deseando que un agujero se abriera bajo ella y la tragara.

Mei rió en silencio, y Sirius se encontró con sus ojos desde donde estaba sentado. Él le sonrió a ella, guiñando un ojo, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

~**~

Era difícil no notar ahora a Lily. Ella era la única pelirroja de entre los años superiores, y varios chicos que no la habían notado empezaron a tomarle interés, especialmente chicos de otras casas, quienes no sabían de Lily durante el entero fiasco. Nadie se atrevía a invitarla a salir, sin embargo; sería una locura arriesgarse hacia una broma con James Potter.

"¿Cómo se siente ser respetada, Lil?" se burlo Megan en aquella tarde, cuando estaban en el dormitorio de las chicas preparándose para en la noche.

"Yo_ debería ser respetada," refunfuño Lily. "Soy la Líder, por dios santo."_

"¿A quién le importa?" reclamo Faye. "¿Sabes que tan _difícil es conseguir la atención de James? Hasta es mas difícil conseguir que_ salga _con alguien, y la mas difícil de todas es conseguir un elogio de él!" sus ojos se vieron ausentes. "¿Cómo _lo haces_ Lily? Tal vez yo pueda intentarlo con Sirius Black."_

"¿Por qué todas tienen que estar locas por Sirius Black?" pregunto Vivette. "¡Ese chico es un mujeriego!"

"Oh, pero es sexy," dijo Faye con una mirada seductora. "¿No estas de acuerdo, Mei?"

Mei se encogió de hombros, sus oscuros ojos centellaban.

"No piensas que es sexy," acusó Faye.

"Yo pienso que Remus es el mas bello," dijo Vivette.

El nombre dio un gran golpe en el corazón de Lily. _Remus..._

Mientras que las chicas entraban en el argumente de quien era el mas lindo, James, Sirius o Remus, Lily miro afuera de la ventana, sus ojos posaron en la fuente en donde Remus la besó. Sus pensamientos vagaron en Matilda, y empuño su manta. _Me pregunto si ya habrán resuelto sus problemas. Espero que él este feliz, en Beauxbatons._

_Como quisiera verlo de nuevo._

"Lily, fuera luces," llamó Toni.

Lily cabeceó, y Toni agitó su varita. Las luces del cuarto se apagaron. Tomo un tiempo, pero finalmente Lily quedo dormida.

~**~

A la mañana siguiente, una nota estaba sobre la palma de Lily, y ella lo miro fijamente. _Invitación._

"Noche de chicas," dijo Rochelle dramáticamente. "Debes venir. Eres la invitada de honor. Te prometo que no habrá chicos del colegio. Solo nostras y la pista de baile. Será divertido. Próxima semana a Hogsmeade."

Dijo ella todo eso con prisa, y Lily parpadeó. "Bien - "

"Gracias," dijo Rochelle con una sonrisa brillante. "Sabía que aceptarías. Puedes invitar a tus amigas. Mei, Toni, Cherie... todas son bienvenidas."

"Cherie, eh?" comento Toni una vez que Rochelle se había ido hacia otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor para repartir otras invitaciones. "Hablando de ella, no la hemos visto mucho, verdad?"

"Nop," estuvo de acuerdo Mei, mordiendo su pera. "Tal vez esta noche de chicas resuelva las cosas. Creo que algo la molesta."

"Un momento,_ quieres ir?" protestó Lily._

"¿Por qué no? Rochelle es famosa por su extravagancia. Supongo que ahí habrán chicos de mayor edad." Toni guiño un ojo. "De todos modos, no hará daño. Rochelle solo invita a los seleccionados. Será divertido."

Lily suspiró. "Supongo que si," dijo ella, guardando la invitación y empezando a comer.

~**~

"Sus lecturas," dijo la profesora Trelawney, moviéndose con delicadeza. "Quiero que los hagan en parejas."

Mientras arrastraban las sillas en el suelo, sin embargo, la bruja se levantó y alzo sus manos. "Ahora, ahora. Olvide que yo los tengo que asignar..."

"Gracioso, pensé que ella ya_ sabía_ que nos iba a asignar," refunfuño Toni en voz baja. Mei sofocó su risa con una tos.

"¿Asignar?" dijo James, incrédulo. "¿Por qué no podemos trabajar como normalmente lo hacemos?"

"No, no es una buena idea, Sr. Potter, querido," dijo Trelawney, tocándose su sien y mirándolo fijamente. "Siento un aura infavorable alrededor de sus compañeros. Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs se debería intercalar y cambiar esos horribles brillos." murmuró ella suavemente, revoloteando sus párpados. "Ahora, por favor escojan a sus compañero de otra casa."

La mitad de las Hufflepuffs corrieron hacia James y Sirius. Lily suspiró, y le sonrió a Rowen Cottenwall, el guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. "¿Compañeros?" ofreció él.

"Claro," dijo Lily, tomando asiento a lado de él.

"Tarjetas de el Tarot, ahora extiéndelas, y elige las cuatro ultimas posiciones," dijo Trelawney dramáticamente. "Si, si, el aura a cambiado... es un alivio para mi interior..."

Sirius resopló. Él era pareja de Jennifer Carthworth, una gran admiradora de él.

Lily revolvió el paquete de tarjetas y eligió cuatro cartas de la cubierta. Para su sorpresa, tres de ellas eran del Comandante Arcana, y una de Minor. Rowen miro las cartas, una sonrisa burlona amenazaba con invadir sus labios.

"Ah," dijo él. "Tenemos el Chariot en posición 7, seguido por uno de revés de Diez Espadas, La Luna y Moderación." Él hojeó su libro de Adivinación y le cambio al capítulo del Tarot.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" pregunto Lily.

"Posición 7: Situando al interrogador en una apropiada perspectiva." Rowen aclaro su garganta. "El Chariot piensa que tienes que poner atención a los detalles, y probablemente tienes urgencia en adquirir control de tus emociones."

Lily alzó una ceja. "Cierto."

Rowen sonrió abiertamente. "Bueno, sabías que a James les gustas, cierto?"

"_No le gusto, por qué todos siguen diciendo eso?" pregunto Lily exasperada._

Rowen suspiró. "Sabes, la lectura de el Tarot puede ser muy exacta..."

Lily frunció el ceño.

"Este bien, esta bien Posición 8: Los factores que existen tienen un efecto sobre el interrogador. Al reverso tiene diez espadas, señalando lo que la gente probablemente este pensando ahora mismo... Éxito temporal y mejoramiento."

"¿Y que se supone que significa?" exigió Lily.

Rowen rió. "_Las Hufflepuffs están a-hablando..." cantó él._

"Ya capte."

"¿Cómo les va, queridos?" susurró Trelawney, su perfume ahogaba a Lily. Ella le echó un vistazo a las cartas y jadeó dramáticamente.

"¿Quién va a morir este año, Profesora?" pregunto Rowen alegremente.

"Desastres te están esperando, querida," le dijo ella a Lily, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Pobre, pobre de ti... ten  cuidado con los falsos amigos, niña..." ella miro las cartas tristemente. "Oh, no terminaras demasiado mal aunque... (Lily pensó que ella estaba decepcionada por eso) pero para lo que te espera las semanas siguientes, ten cuidado..." diciendo por lo tanto, ella se dirigió a la siguiente mesa.

"Oh, así que moriré," dijo Lily sarcásticamente, mientras la campana sonaba. Rowen rió en silencio.

"Tarea" llamó Trelawney. "¡Con sus parejas, trabajen en un ensayo de la historia de adivinación de las Cartas de El Tarot! Eso es todo, queridos. Predeciré sus almuerzos."

"Psíquica," refunfuño Lily, mientras Mei trato de sofocar una sonrisa.

~**~

"¡Hey, Cherie!" la llamo Mei, persiguiendo a la rubia en la hora de comer.

Cherie no le presto atención.

Mei sabía que tenía que dejar de correr demasiado rápido antes de que le doliera el corazón otra vez. "¡CHERIE!"

Cherie volteo, suspirando. "¿Qué?"

Mei camino hacia ella, jadeando ligeramente, sintiendo alivio mientras que los latidos de su corazón regresaban a la normalidad.  "Hey, estas bien? no hemos hablado en días."

"Oh, en serio? Lily y Toni no parecen importarles," dijo Cherie fríamente.

"Si les importa," insistió Mei, herida por la opinión de Cherie. "Bueno, Rochelle nos invito a la taberna de Hogsmeade para una fiesta, y me preguntaba si puedes venir?"

Cherie miro a Mei, con un destello en los ojos. "¿Ir con ustedes?" pregunto ella, en un tono mas agradable.

Mei cabeceó. "Lily te quiere ahí."

Cherie alzó una ceja. "Ya veo." ella pensó por un momento, luego respondió. "Muy bien."

"¡Que bien!" Mei sonrió. "Así que... te unes para el almuerzo."

"Tengo tarea que hacer," dijo Cherie rápidamente. "Te veré luego."

"Esta bien..." Mei vio, desanimada, como Cherie se alejó rápidamente.

"Si fuera tu no me preocuparía por ella," vino una voz detrás de ella.

Mei volteo, sorprendida. "Oh, hola," dijo ella, casi sonriendo.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa. "Así que... vas a la fiesta de Hogsmeade, eh? Rochelle prepara una cada año, sacándonos a nosotros los chicos. Dijo que sería mejor que ustedes conocieran nuevos y chicos mayores."

"Bueno, yo solo voy por diversión," admitió Mei, mientras que caminaban juntos al comedor. "No es como si tuviera interés en conocer nueva gente..."

Sirius la miro, atentamente. "¿Entonces por qué no vienes con nosotros a un lugar?" pregunto él de repente.

Mei frunció ligeramente el ceño, y lo miro a él, perpleja.

"Digo... tu sabes, con la condición de tu corazón y todo eso, yo preferiría que no fueras a las fiestas de ella, _pueden _ponerse... salvajes," dijo Sirius rápidamente. "¿Sabes a que me refiero?"

"¡Hey, Mei!" Toni agito sus manos en la mesa. "¡Por aquí!"

"Te veo en la Sala común, esta bien?" dijo Sirius, mirándola de nuevo.

"Esta bien," estuvo de acuerdo Toni. "Gracias por preocuparte por mí."

Sirius sintió que un suave rubor aparecía en sus mejillas mientras repasaba las palabras. _Gracias por preocuparte por mí..._

Sacudiendo su cabeza y esperando a que tuviera gripe, Sirius se sentó con Peter y James, quienes lo miraban cautelosamente. "¿Qué pasa contigo?" pregunto James. "Te vez bastante rojo."

Sirius se encogió de hombros, y echo un vistazo hacia al final de la mesa donde estaba Lily, Toni y Mei. Mei se encontró con su mirada, y ambos sonrieron abiertamente.

**N/A:** *er-hem* bien, puedes o no puedes notar un patrón aquí. Hasta yo no estoy segura de lo que Sirius piensa. Si, él es aun un jugador... solo se siente protector para Mei... las razones aun no las sabemos ^^. De todos modos, les prometo que el siguiente capítulo, en donde verán la fiesta de Hogsemeade y donde las cosas pasan. Por favor, deja review si quieres, esta bien? puedo ver algunos en este? gracias =) - Love Rinoa

***  
Prox. Capitulo *Traducido* **'Turn For The Worse'**

Para los que se leen la historia en ingles y se preguntan por que Rinoa aun no pone el 21° capitulo: Ella había dicho que para afines de _Enero _(ya paso) lo iba a poner, por que ha estado ocupada presentando exámenes. Claro que la pobre chica esta toda presionada ya que casi creo todo el mundo la anda presionando para que siga el fic, supongo que afines de _Febrero _sale el siguiente capitulo (o tal vez cuando salga de semana santa Jajaja).  Y no solo dijo que iba a actualizar TBWLL, sino también el de _Hogwarts Gets Married_. ****

También algunos estaban preguntando sobre el fic sobre Remus en Francia: Ese fic aun no sale, creo aun se trabaja en él. Ese fic es parte de TBWLL y cuenta sobre cuando Remus se fue con Matilda. Osea que cuando salga también lo voy a tener que traducir T-T. Después de que termine TBWLL habrá un Extra (que bien!!... mas traducción T-T) 

Aun tengo contacto con Rinoa, y ella espera a que este fic siga tan bien como va ;-) 

Gracias por los r/r… les respondería sus preguntas, pero pensé que estaría ya mucha cosa ^x^  para quien pregunto si Remus iba a tardar en aparecer, pues, no, le falta poco. Y Lal, si no estas enojada esta bien, así que no veo necesario decir el por qué. 

Ah bueno, me voy a tardar en poner el siguiente capitulo por algunas razones pequeñitas. (Y a esa persona que ya sabe lo que tengo, creo que no deberías decirlo en los r*r Lal) 


	13. Turn For The Worse

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 13: Turn For The Worse **(Bueno, si, lo admito… no le entendí al titulo. Así que si alguien sabe, dígame please! T_________T)

En opinión de Lily, el fin de semana de Hogsmeade vino demasiado rápido. Ella no esperaba con impaciencia 'la fiesta' como Toni lo hacía. Si no fuera por el hecho de que saliendo de ahí podrían  ayudar a entender mejor a Cherie, ella ni siquiera hubiera aceptado venir.

"Te puedes unir con nosotros sino quieres ir," razonó Mei.

"unirme contigo y con _Pothead_? Lo siento, pero no quiero que haya mas rumores." Lily miró al reflejo en su espejo. Ella había despertado muy bella, sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban llenos de espíritu, su largo cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros hasta la cintura. Su reflejo suspiro. "Encantadora, querida, absolutamente hermosa."

Lily rió y dio vuelta del espejo. "¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo que le gusto a James? Esto es ridículo..."

"Bueno, fuiste a una cita con él," indicó Toni. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que piensen?"

"Yo pienso que le gustas a James, Lily," dijo Mei,  con una sonrisa rara en sus labios. "Solo que eres demasiada tonta para verlo."

Lily resopló. "Si, claro."

La cabeza de Rochelle se asomo por la puerta. "Lily? vienes?"

"Esta bien, bajo en seguida. Cherie, ya nos vamos!" la llamo Lily en el baño, en donde Cherie se estaba arreglando el cabello. Las tres chicas se despidieron de Mei, y se fueron del dormitorio. 

Resultó que la mitad de quinto a séptimo año de las Gryffindors iban a la fiesta de Rochelle. Lily tenía el presentimiento de que ellas no iban a regresar para cuando sea el toque de queda, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella era la única prefecta de ahí.

"Aw, relájate, Lily," susurro Toni, mientras se dirigían al pueblo de Hogsmeade. "Vamos a divertirnos, confía en mi."

Cherie estaba ajustando las correas de su mochila mientras se dirigían al pueblo. Lily la miro curiosamente. "Cherie, por qué traes tu mochila? Pudiste haberla dejado en la torre."

De repente Cherie se vio sonrojada. "Bueno, um..."

"¿Que tienes ahí?" pregunto Toni. Ahora, la atención de Lily estaba dirigida hacia lo que se veía a través del camino torcido. Ella sonrió. Las otras chicas, sin embargo, se veían furiosas.

Eran Mei y Sirius, caminando a lado del uno al otro y hablando entere si animadamente. James y Peter los seguían por detrás, viendo dentro de una gran bolsa que contenía un nuevo juego de bombas fétidas. Toni volteo a verlos y sonrió. 

"Nada mal para Mei, eh?" dijo ella, mientras que Cherie casi sonreía.

"Mei Hsu y Sirius Black?" chillo Kerry Handle, sus oscuros ojos se veían con una expresión incrédula. Ella volteo a ver a Lily. "¿Sabes algo de esto?"

"Bueno - no." Lily agito su mano hacia Mei, quien hizo lo mismo. Sirius la miro y le dio un codazo a James. James subió la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lily. Él frunció el ceño.

Las chicas, quienes notaron que los chicos las habían visto, empezaron a arreglarse el cabello y agitarles las manos entusiasmadamente. "Hey Jamsie!" "Siri querido!" y cosas similares empezaron a decir, y Toni tuvo que contener su risa al ver a Collen Torson desmayarse por Sirius.

"Chicas, vámonos," dijo Lily rápidamente, mientras que James la miraba intensamente.

"Oh, Lily, tu Jamsie parece estar viéndote," dijo Collen con una sonrisa dulce.

"Eh, en serio? Vámonos!" Lily arrastro a Toni y a Cherie, seguidas por las perplejas Gryffindors.

"Bueno,  supongo que han de estar impacientes para ir a la barra," dijo Rochelle. "Entonces, vamos. Al _Hog__ Head."_

Las chicas se dirigieron a una taberna torcida, y entraron. Lily miro su reloj. Eran alrededor de las seis, y se estaba acercando el toque de queda. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que iban a salir muy tarde de ahí. Ella hizo una mueca.

Ahí estaba sumamente lleno de humo, y la música en vivo era tocada por una banda que estaban terriblemente borrachos. Rochelle saludo con su mano hacia unos magos de mayor edad y ellos le regresaron el saludo. Las chicas rieron e hicieron su camino hacia la muchedumbre que estaba bailando en una de las partes más grandes.

"Qué es lo que quieren?" pregunto Greda mientras ellas se sentaban.

"Er... Cerveza de Mantequilla?" ofreció nerviosamente Cherie.

Las otras chicas la miraron fijamente.

"Bue-no," dijo Kerry ligeramente despreciativa. "No estamos en Las Tres Escobas, sabes. Sugiero la _LuBeer__ Unicorn para principiantes como tu."_

"Esta bien, tres _Unicorns_," dijo Lily rápidamente. Cherie estaba manoseando torpemente su mochila, mirando hacia su alrededor distraídamente.

Las chicas ordenaron sus bebidas y algunos magos vinieron para sacarlas a bailar. Lily rechazo su oferta, junto con Toni y Cherie. Ellas miraban como sus compañeras de clases celebraban la fiesta felizmente sobre la pista de baile.

"Nunca sabía que las chicas de Gryffindor tuvieron un lado secreto," comentó Toni, bebiendo su _Unicorn, un liquido color plateado-purpurino. "Mmm, nada mal, pero te hace sentir una sensación extraña..."_

Ellas observaron la escena por un rato, hasta que finalmente Kerry y Greda regresaron, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. "Que acaso no van a bailar?" pregunto Kerry, bebiendo a sorbos sus _LuBeer__ Phoenix. "No se pueden quedar aquí todo el tiempo."_

Hallie Morson, Josie Borris, Rochelle y el resto de las chicas llenaron la barraca y empezaron a beber. A Rochelle pareció venirle una idea, y trono sus dedos. "Camarero! Un _mini-Firewhiskey_, gracias."

"_Firewhiskey?" Lily miro a Rochelle sospechosamente. "Esa cosa pone a uno ebrio en 2 minutos!"_

"Es por eso que la idea es no bebérsela, tonta," dijo Collen, sonriendo - aparentemente su _PixieJoy_ le estaba haciendo efecto. 

Toni las miro fijamente. "Ya entiendo. Vamos a jugar Verdad o Castigo, cierto?"

"Que lista eres," dijo Josie mientras que el mesero dejaba unas cuantas pequeñas copas de _Firewhiskey_ en la mesa. "Quién va primero? Que tal tu, Greda?"

"Esta bien. Que tal... castigo?"

Rochelle sonrió tontamente. "Ya se. Ve con el mago que esta allá y besalo hasta cierto punto."

"El que esta ahí?"

"Sip. Lo harás?"

Greda sonrió satisfactoriamente y se levantó, caminando hacia su victima. Le dio una palmada a su hombro y cuando él volteo, ella lo besó. Todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras que ella regresaba a la mesa, con una mirada satisfecha en su rostro. El pobre mago se veía atontado, sin comprender lo que había pasado.

"Excelente!" dijo Mika Valner, satisfecha. "Cherie, tu sigues?"

"En realidad yo no bebo - "

"Verdad o castigo?" la interrumpió Hallie.

"Um... verdad," balbuceó Cherie.

"Esta bien. Puesto que aun no les haz dicho a nadie... quién te gusta?" pregunto Josie, mostrando una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

Cherie se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza. "No puedo decir."

"Por qué no?" pregunto Lily curiosamente. "Tú nunca nos dijiste."

"No? Vamos a la una, a las dos..." Greda le dio una copa de _Firewhiskey. "Tómatelo."_

Tentativamente, Cherie tomo la copa y la bebió. Lily la compadeció - ella sabía que no era una sensación agradable. Cherie, obviamente era mala bebiendo, por que después de que se termino la copa, su cabeza callo débilmente en el hombro de Toni.

"Dios, es pésima bebiendo," comento Mika.

"Tenemos que regresarla," dijo Lily, mordiéndose el labio.

"Toni puede llevársela," dijo Rochelle. "Lily, te tienes que quedar, después de todo eres la invitada de honor..."

"Pero - "

"Yo me la llevo," dijo Toni, ayudando a Cherie a levantarse de la silla. "Te veo luego, Lils. No vayas a regresar tarde."

Lily miro como ellas desaparecían de entre la muchedumbre, pero Halli volvió a llamar su atención. "Verdad o castigo, Lily?"

***

"Adiós tía Tina!" se despidió Rowen Cottenwall mientras que bajaba las escaleras del _Hog__ Head._

"Adiós cariño, gracias por visitarme. Y hazme un favor, si? checa que la taberna este vacía."

Rowen vio su reloj. Él se había pasado el toque de queda. _Supongo que podré volver al colegio sin que nadie me vea..._ él miro hacia alrededor de la taberna. Se había vaciado hace un rato, estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a Greda y a Rochelle en la barra tomando unos _LuBeer__ Phoenixes y riendo fuertemente._

"Hey Peppers! Queen! Se han pasado el toque de queda," las llamo Rowen. Ellas se voltearon y lo vieron, riendo tontamente.

"Él es James, verdad?" chillo Greda, mientras que ponía su mano en su corazón. "Oh Jamsie!"

"No, se ve mas como Remus," mascullo Rochelle en tono soñador. "Te amo Remmy querido...."

Rowen hizo una cara de repugnancia y examino el bar otra vez. Él vio a una pelirroja en una de las barracas, con su cabeza en la mesa y obviamente estaba en un sueño profundo. _Que demonios le hicieron Rochelle y Greda? pensó frustrado. "Hola - Lily?" él se sorprendió al ver que era su compañera de Adivinación. "Hey Lily, soy yo, Rowen. Levántate! Te ayudare a regresar a Hogwarts, vamos - "_

Lily gimió suavemente mientras que Rowen la ayudaba a levantarse. "Vamos, pase lo que pase no vomites..." él la saco de _Hog__ Head, ignorando a Greda y a Rochelle llamándolo James y Remus. _Ha bebido demasiado Firewhiskey, _pensó sonriendo_. _Él sabía acerca de las famosas fiestas de Rochelle en el __Hog__ Head- su tía era dueña de la taberna__. Si a Lily la descubren aquí después de haber pasado el toque de queda ya no seguirá siendo la Líder..._

Él se llevo a una ebria Lily de regreso a Hogwarts.

***

Esta sensación era extrañamente familiar. Es como si el mundo estuviera dando vueltas y que su cabeza fuera demasiada pesada para su cuerpo. Lily lucho por abrir sus ojos, se sentó, y se froto su sien. Ella esperó a ver las cortinas rojas que estaban puestas antes que ella. Entonces, se congeló.

Las corinas eran _amarillas._

El pánico la invadió mientras que  trato de recordar lo que había pasado. Miro hacía abajo - ella estaba en su blusa blanca del colegio y la falda, pero su corbata y trajes estaba expandidos a lado de la cama. _Esta bien, que no haya pánico, pensó ella, agarrando su ropa y tratando de aclarar su mente. __Qué paso? Dónde estoy?_

Ella empezó a recordar la noche anterior. El _Hog__ Head. En como fue forzada a tomar tres copas de _Firewhiskey_. "Oh por dios," murmuró suavemente Lily, frotando su cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que paso después de eso. Tal vez ella se canso - _pero, qué es lo que hacia aquí?__

Le vino a la mente de que ella podía estar en el dormitorio de Hufflepuff. Tiene que ser. Lily abrió la cortina, y bastante seguro, el terciopelo de la habitación era de color negro y amarillo, con ropa de chicos por todas partes.

_Estas en el dormitorio de chicos de Hufflepuff. No es gran cosa. Salte de aquí._

Lily se puso su uniforme y trato de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que le impedía ver. Se sentía tan extraño estar en un dormitorio que no era el de ella. Lily miro su reloj. Era la hora de comida, eso significa que no había nadie en la sala común.

Bajo las escaleras y estuvo, por un minuto, asombrada al ver la sala común de Hufflepuff. Era cierto que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de esplendor y el calor, pero en la de Hufflepuff uno podía ver lo que se corría por su dinero. El techo había sido encantado para mostrar las constelaciones. _Sin duda la mayor parte de los Hufflepuffs son brillantes en Astronomía, reflexiono Lily. Los colchones estaba hechos de un magnifico terciopelo negro, y la sala, todo junto, era extremadamente elegante._

Recordando que se suponía que ella debería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, Lily salió raídamente  y se apresuro a abrir la estatua que hacia guardia en la entrada. Un poco perdida, Lily se apresuró a bajar la torre y vio que se encontraba a lado del campo de Quidditch. Ella dio vuelta para entrar al castillo. _Tengo que regresar a la sala común antes de que - _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por alguien quien la había tomado del brazo. "Dónde haz estado toda la mañana, Evans?"

Lily subió la mirada para ver a James Potter, y por un momento ella sintió un inmenso alivió. Él estaba sonriendo levemente, aunque sus ojos marrones la miraban de una forma demasiado extraña. "Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí? la hora de comer casi se termina. Les pregunte a Mei y Toni, pero ellas no tenían idea de donde estabas - "

"Lo siento," jadeó Lily, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía de una manera irregular. "Yo estaba... uh..." vaciló ella y se encogió de hombros con vergüenza. "Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?"

Ante esto, James se sonrojo. "Yo estaba... caminando." dijo él.

"Caminando?" Lily parpadeó. "En el campo de Quidditch?" una pequeña sonrisa se mostró sobre sus rasgos. "No puede haber forma en que tu... me estabas buscando, verdad?"

"No!" James trato de aplastar su cabello nerviosamente. "Solo estaba caminando, de acuerdo? Estaba a punto de ir al Gran Comedor."

"Pero el Comedor esta de ese lado, no de este - "

"Oh, cállate," murmuró James, gruñonamente_._ "Anda, no haz comido, verdad? Vamos."

"Ir a donde?" pregunto Lily, confundida mientras que James la llevaba en dirección contraria.

"A comer, tonta. Vamos." James le dio un tirón impacientemente, "Estas bien? Te vez un poco pálida."

Lily recordó su dolor de cabeza y gimió por dentro. "Estoy bien," masculló ella.

Ambos entraron al Gran Comedor, James la tomaba de la mano y prácticamente la estaba arrastrando con él. Sirius y Peter estaban a mitad de su comida cuando James y Lily se sentaron. James inmediatamente le sirvió unas carnes de cerdo, tres cucharadas de puré de papa, dos saludables ensaladas y un vaso de jugo de calabaza en frente de Lily. "Toma," dijo él. "Come."

Lily miro su comida, y Sirius sonrió satisfecho. "Huah, no sabía que te preocupabas, James," dijo él tiernamente. "También quieres ofrecerme algo?"

James entorno sus ojos hacia Sirius.

"En serio," continuó Sirius, hablándole a Lily. "James casi nunca se preocupa por chicas. Eres la primera chica a quien le ofrece comida, sin contar a su familia, claro..."

Lily sonrió débilmente. "Deberás?" pregunto ella, con su mente en otro lado. _Quién me llevo a la sala común?_ pensó ella desesperadamente, tratando de unir el rompecabezas. _Él pudo haber - hecho algo?_ el pensamiento hizo que a Lily se le fuera el apetito. _No tenía mi corbata, mi blusa estaba desabotonada_... ella se avergonzó, tratando de concentrarse en lo que Sirius estaba diciendo.

"Pero te advierto," estaba diciendo Sirius, "Si te atreves a hablar íntimamente con otro chico con excepción de Peter, Remus o yo mismo, James seriamente matara a ese chico, él es una persona muy celosa - "

"No soy tan malo," dijo James, frunciendo el ceño. Volteo a ver a Lily. "Hey, por que no estas comiendo? te encuentras bien? Debo conseguir a alguien para que te traiga medicina? o - "

"Esa bien," dijo apresuradamente Lily. "No tengo... hambre..." su voz vacilo cuando vio a Rowen Cottenwall tratando de llamar su atención desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. R_owen__... no me digas que es de..._

Rowen salió del comedor, y Lily cabeceó ligeramente, esperando a que James no lo hubiera notado. Ella dejo caer su servilleta en la mesa y se levantó. "Yo... tengo que hacer algo," dijo ella, sonriéndole a James. "Te veré luego."

"Qué? Hey!" James miro como Lily salía corriendo hacia el pasillo, con su cabello rojo moviéndose tras ella.

"Crees que este bien?" pregunto Sirius perplejo.

"Y me preguntas a mi," dijo James confundido. Él se levanto y la siguió.

Rowen la estaba esperando mientras que ella cruzaba la esquina. Ella frunció el ceño. "Así que eres tú, pequeño despreciable - "

Rowen se alejo, con las manos alzadas. "Hey, hey, yo no hice nada!" protestó él.

"Entonces que es lo que yo hacía en tu dormitorio?" grito Lily.

"Te aconsejo a que nunca vayas otra vez a una fiesta con Queen si vas a reaccionar así la mañana siguiente," dijo Rowen secamente.

"Mi blusa estaba desabotonada!" dijo furiosamente Lily.

"Anoche tuviste fiebre por el _Firewhiskey_, Lily. Juro que no hice nada." Rowen vio que Lily se calmaba. "Te vi en la taberna sola, toda ebria, así que te traje de vuelta. Ya habíamos pasado el toque de queda, así que no tuve otra opción más que traerte a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. No me sabía la contraseña de Gryffindor." 

"Y que hay con Madame Mae?" pregunto Lily, aun con el ceño fruncido.

"Tu eres la Líder, si te hubiera llevado a esa hora tendría que haber explicado por que estabas en ese estado," dijo Rowen con paciencia. "Lo juro, nada paso. Qué es lo que pensabas?"

"Qué se suponía que debía pensar?" Lily suspiro. "Lo siento, Rowen. Es solo que, bueno, urgh, nunca voy a salir a clubs otra vez..."

"Estas bien?" pregunto Rowen, preocupado.

"Sip. Creo." Lily sonrió cansadamente. "Alguien sabe de esto?"

"Nop. Puse un hechizo sobre las cortinas para que así nadie pudiera abrirlas para verte." él sonrió. "Me debes una, tuve que dormir en el sillón! Fue horrible."

"Lo siento, y gracias," dijo Lily, riendo. Ella le extendió su mano. "Amigos?"

Rowen sonrió y tomo su mano. "Amigos."

"_Hey__! Qué es lo que hacen?"_

Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon. James estaba caminando hacia ellos, con sus puños apretados.

Las palabras de Sirius vinieron hacia ella. _Si te atreves a hablar íntimamente con otro chico con excepción de Peter, Remus o yo mismo..._

Ella rápidamente soltó la mano de Rowen. "Hey, James, que hay?"

"Que hay?" James estaba rojo por la furia. "Así que esto es con lo que estabas ocupada? Rowen Cottenwall?" le envió una mirada de amenaza a Rowen que hasta Lily pensó que Rowen podría haberse convertido en piedra. 

"Escucha, no estábamos haciendo nada - " empezó Rowen.

"Y qué es lo que estaban haciendo, tomados de la mano?" grito James, furioso. "Este es tu nuevo novio, Lily?"

"No-no! solo estábamos, uh, hablando sobre el ensayo de Adivinación, el de las cartas del Tarot! él es mi compañero en eso..." Lily se sintió terriblemente pequeña ante la mirada de James. "Deberás."

"Y por qué estaban tomados de la manos?" exigió James, con la mandíbula apretada.

"Nosotros estábamos, uh - "Lily tomo las manos de Rowen. "Tu sabes, felices en que pudimos terminar nuestros ensayo, y saltando por que no vamos a reprobar - "

"_Suelta sus manos!" gruño James, mientras que Rowen retrocedía, con su cara pálida. "Escúchame, Lily, no te permito estar con Cottenwall otra vez, oíste?"_

"Pero, James - "

"No me importa. No puedes ver a otro chico cuando estas conmigo, esta bien? No lo soportaría!"

"No hay nada entre Lily y yo!" protesto Rowen.

"No soy un idiota!" estalló James.

Lily sintió que el enojo corría por sus venas, y frunció el ceño hacia James. "Saldré con Rowen cuando yo quiera! No estés molestando! Quién te crees que eres?"

"Tengo derecho a detenerte en ver a alguien mas que no es apto para ti!" grito James.

"Desde cuando necesito tu permiso para hacer algo, Potter? No entiendo por que te preocupas, ni siquiera soy tu novia!"

Sus palabras resonaron por las paredes. James la miro, sin moverse.

"No lo eres?" pregunto James, con una mirada fría. "Bien," con eso, él se alejó, dejando a Lily y a Rowen mirándolo fijamente.

"James!" lo llamó Lily, lamentando lo que había dicho. "Dios, soy una idiota," masculló ella, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Ustedes no están juntos?" pregunto Rowen, perplejo. "Pero pensé - "

"Por favor, perdóname," dijo Lily, suspirando. "Ni siquiera he estado de acuerdo en nada! Esta loco!"

"Te gusta, Lily?"

Lily rió. "Ahora esa pregunta es verdaderamente tonta..." suspirando otra vez, ella se alejo, con Rowen siguiéndola.

***

"Qué te pasa, Prongs?" pregunto Sirius en la tarde. Ellos estaban otra vez en el árbol que estaba a lado del lago; se había convertido en un lugar para pasar el tiempo. James se encogió de hombros, pero por adentro él esta preocupado por lo Lily había dicho. _Esa chica es mi muerte,_ pensó él con gravedad.

"Te gusta Mei, Sirius?" pregunto James distraídamente.

Sirius bajo hacia el césped y rió. "Oh por favor," dijo él, golpeando ligeramente a James en el brazo. "Tú sabes que yo no voy tras las Gryffindors."

"Pero por que haz estado saliendo mucho con ella?" chilló Peter.

"Es linda," admitió Sirius, sonriendo. "Y tiene cerebro. La cosas es que ella es tan dulce y amable que no soportaría verla sufrir." él se detuvo. "Hago sentido?"

"Y, con quien estas ahora?" pregunto James.

"Keisha Dormanic," dijo Sirius. "Bonita, Hufflepuff, rubia, ojos marrones, excelente besadora."

"Creí que estabas con Linda Tolkein," masculló Peter.

"Demasiada ceñida. Lloró por horas cuando me deshice de ella."

"Deberías tratarlas bien," razonó James.

"Si, como sea. Tú sabes que el tiempo de una chica con Sirius Black expira en una semana." Sirius se levantó y se estiró. "Me gusta Keisha por la única razón en que ella juega; _difícil-de-obtener. No es tan ceñida. Siempre esta pretendiendo que no le gusto, pero se que muy en el fondo lo hace."_

"Deberás?" James subió la mirada. "Cómo lo sabes?"

"Oh, vamos. Siempre anda entornando los ojos y me dice que me largue, pero ella me adora. Si no, ella no me dejaría besarla." rió Sirius. "Mujeres. Les gusta actuar al contrario de lo que sienten para dejarte confundido..."

"Te refieres a que las chicas no siempre enseñan sus verdaderos sentimientos?" preguntó James, sintiéndose mas alerta.

Sirius le sonrió a su amigo. "Lily," dijo dramáticamente, "es ese tipo de persona."

Peter rió en silencio mientras que James se sonrojo. "No estaba hablando de Lily," masculló él, aclarando su garganta."Necesito, uh, conseguir algo de la sala común." se levantó, y se apresuro a alejarse de los terrenos, una amplia sonrisa burlona invadió sus labios. Él miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo, y luego hizo la macarena de los 70's para expresar la alegría que tenía sobre las palabras de Sirius. 

***

El lunes, los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana mientras que Lily se preparaba para la escuela aquella mañana. Se sintió mejor después de un largo descansó el día anterior, y se juro a si misma que nunca volvería a beber _Firewhiskey_. Ella se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor con Toni y Mei para el desayuno, entonces notó que todo el mundo estaba evitando sus ojos. "Chicas, notan algo diferente?" susurró ella, mientras entraban al comedor.

"Qué?" pregunto Toni. Miro alrededor, e inmediatamente todos desviaron la mirada que tenían sobre ella. Volteo hacia Lily, desconcertada. "Er, si. Hay algo diferente."

El ruido de las pisadas las obligo a mirar. Cherie estaba corriendo hacia ella, pánico se veía en su rostro, su cabello rubio esta despeinado por correr. "Noticia - tablero - Lily - " jadeó ella.

"Cherie, estas bien?" pregunto Lily. "Que pasa?"

Cherie recuperó el aliento. "Ve a la sala común y quédate ahí," dijo ella, jadeando. "Lo digo en serio. Esta por todo el colegio."

"Qué es lo que esta por todo el colegio?" pregunto Mei.

"Tu - y Rowen," dijo Cherie, casi histérica. "Lo digo en serio, Lily, las Hufflepuffs están tras tu sangre por traicionar a James - "

Lily jadeó y corrió hacia el tablero de noticia hacia el final del pasillo, todo el mundo estaba reunido. Se separaron al ver a Lily, y ella sintió que su sangre se convertía en hielo cuando vio lo que estaba pegado allí.

Había seis fotos en movimiento de Rowen y Lily. El brazo de Lily estaba alrededor del hombro de Rowen en una de ellas, cuando salían del _Hog__ Head. La otra mostraba a Rowen metiendo a Lily en la sala común de Hufflepuff._

De repente, todo se volvió confuso.

"Lily - Lily," Mei estaba a su lado, tirando su manga, con sus ojos amplios del miedo. "Cherie tiene razón, es mejor que no vayas a clases hoy - Las Hufflepuffs - "

Lily chillo cuando alguien le jalaba su cola de caballo y la arrastraba hacía afuera del colegio. Toni gritaba desesperadamente a todo pulmón, tratando de que las Hufflepuffs dejaran en paz a Lily. Pero no fue útil; las Hufflepuffs eran rudas, espíritu tranquilo, pero imparable cuando ellas estaban enojadas. Las chicas y chicos que le eran fieles a Los Merodeadores arrojaron a Lily sobre el césped, viéndola de forma cruel. Una parte de las fans de Ravenclaw y Gryffindos estaban de su lado, sus rostros no mostraban ninguna simpatía para Lily. Los Slytherins se calmaron por primera vez, viendo la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lily se sintió sacudida. No le sería útil tratar de explicar.

"Déjenla en paz!" grito Mei, poniéndose en frente de Lily, su cara pálida estaba rosa por la furia. "No tienen derecho a hacer esto!"

"Quitate, idiota," mofó Wendy Kipsock. "No te atacamos a ti por que Sirius Black te cuida. Ahora, largate!"

Mei fue empujada y Lily ahora estaba sola. Entonces, sin precio aviso, las Hufflepuffs se acercaron a ella y empezaron a golpearla.

En Hogwarts, la magia no era usada para expresar el odio y cólera hacia el que traicionaba a un Merodeador. En cambio, la víctima tenía heridas físicas, y Lily ahora deseba que la magia fuera usada. Alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza y ella sintió que se caía al suelo, lentamente todo empezó a verse borroso.

"Que demo - " James Potter se abrió paso de entre la muchedumbre. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el estado de Lily, y empezó a caminar hacia ella. "Idiotas!" rugió él. "Que acaso no les dije que no la tocaran?"

La muchedumbre de Hufflepuff detuvieron a James de acercarse más a Lily. "James," dijo Greda jadeando, siendo empujada hacia él. "Escúchame. Lily te traiciono!"

James parpadeo, y bajo su vista hacia a Lily.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas. _No les creas_, rogó ella silenciosamente. _Puedo explicarlo, James. Por favor._

"Mira," añadió Rochelle, poniendo unas fotos en movimiento en la mano de James. "Esta es Lily, lo vez? Y sabes quien es este chico, verdad? Rowen Cottonwall? Vez, ellos estaban saliendo del _Hog__ Head, todo un compinche - James, ella te traiciono mas que una vez, estamos haciendo esto por tu propio bien - "_

"Rochelle? Greda? Ustedes estaba detrás de esto?" Lily sacudió su cabeza, su rostro le dolía por las heridas. "No lo puedo creer..."

James vio las fotos, y sus ojos reflejaban mucho dolor que hasta Lily lo encontró más doloroso que sus heridas. Miro fijamente a Lily, sus ojos marrones brillaban por lo que parecían ser lágrimas, él tiro las fotos. "Lily, tu..."

"No puedes creerles, James, no hay nada entre Rowen y yo - " Lily se echo a llorar. "James, créeme! No puedes tomar su palabra sobre la mía - "

James le dio la espalda, y con un movimiento de su capa, se fue.

Todo se volvió borroso, y Lily luchó por levantarse. Los Hufflepuffs se vieron a si mismos del lado del triunfó. Ellos le mostraron otra vez a Lily, sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros. "Estas acabada, Lily Evans," gruño Evette Bagworth. "James Potter no esta más de tu lado. Vamos a cuidarte de la única manera en que sabemos ..."

Lily dio un paso atrás, e hizo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente. Corrió.

***

En todo el día James no siguió las clases. Lily estuvo ausente el día entero, y él no la culpaba. Él ahora estaba sentado en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, mirando arriba hacia las estrellas, sintiéndose sumamente deprimido.

_Rowen__ y Lily._

El pensamiento lo enfermó sin ningún final.

Sirius y Peter estaban sentados en la otra esquina del balcón, mirando a James bebiendo otra botella de _Firewhiskey_ que habían robado de las cocinas. Sirius sacudió su cabeza, diciendo sus pensamientos. "Deberíamos detenerlo?" pregunto él.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "No lo se." él miro a James. "Ya terminaste de beber?"

James los ignoro y empezó con otra botella de _Firewhiskey_. Sirius suspiro, negando con la cabeza. "Una buena razón por la cual no prefiero enamorarme," comentó Sirius. "Tu mismo te pones ebrio."

"No estas ayudando, Sirius," masculló Peter. "Tenemos que detenerlo de más _Firewhiskey. Él estará con resaca durante una semana."_

"Bueno, que quieres hacer?" exigió Sirius. "Él no nos escuchara!" se detuvo. "Quieres desmayarlo? De esa forma nosotros podemos arrastrarlo a la torre e impedir que se ponga ebrio."

"Desmayarlo?" Peter consideró eso. "Esta bien... supongo. Tú lo haces."

"Yo?" Sirius miro fijamente a Peter, con los ojos abiertos. "Yo nunca golpeó a mis amigos! Que tal si el me mata mañana por la mañana?"

"_Hello__? Que te hace pensar en que _yo_ golpeó a _mis_ amigos?" gruño Peter, frustrado. "Esta bien, nosotros solo... no lo se... lo golpeamos juntos, entonces cuando él nos busque mañana, al menos compartiremos las consecuencias juntos."_

"Esta bien. Vamos a hacerlo." Sirius volteo hacia donde James estaba sentado, pero fue recibido por cinco botellas vacías de _Firewhiskey._

James se había ido. 

"Bueno, esos nos ahorra problema," comentó Peter irónicamente.

***

Cherie Bacon estaba corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Ella había ido a conseguir una 'bolsa de hielo' de Madame Mae para Lily. Eso fue hasta que vio a James sentado con los hombros caídos, afuera del retrato, con la cabeza baja. La señora gorda no estaba.

Cherie se acerco cautelosamente a James. "James?" dijo ella suavemente. La cara de James tenía rasgos de lágrimas, y él tenía un olor muy fuerte a Firewhiskey_. Esta ebrio_, comprendió ella.

"Por que me traicionaste, Lily?" masculló James. "Me gustas mucho... por que juegas con mi corazón de esta forma?"

"James?" Cherie mordió su labio cuando él subió la mirada, sus brillantes ojos marrones se expresaban mientras que se encontraba con los ojos azules de ella. Él se aferró a sus brazos con mucho dolor, lágrimas llenaron otra vez sus ojos. "Lily? Por que me hiciste esto? Pensé que teníamos algo en especial..."

"No soy Lily, James, estas ebrio - " Cherie perdió fuerza cuando vio la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. "Te regresare adentro," dijo ella silenciosamente. "Yo -"

"Te preocupas por mi, verdad Lily?" pregunto James, sus ojos ahora estaban suaves y tiernos mientras que él la mirada. Por un momento Cherie comprendió el tipo de miradas que James le daba a Lily. Llena de preocupación, llena de amor... su corazón se lleno de celos.

"Si," susurró ella.

James sonrió, vagamente, y se inclino para besarla. Cherie al principio no respondió a sus admirables besos, pero se dejo a si misma caer en la pasión de él. Era excelente besando - cuidadoso, ardiente, lleno de amor.

Cherie dejo caer la bolsa de hielo cuando James coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella, y  tuvo una buena sensación en que no quería que esto terminara.

_No estoy arrepentida, Lily Evans._

N/A: (nerviosa) les gusto? por ahora este es el capitulo mas largo, creo. Perdón por no haber hecho bien la fiesta de las chicas, ya quería terminar con esa parte por que fue el retraso del capitulo. En el siguiente capitulo veran a James y Cherie tratando con el beso (urgh) y lo que James va a hacer con Lily. Les prometo, que el capitulo 14 va a estar mejor. Please, dejen review . =D

***

*La traductora se presenta con el pelo todo despeinado* Misión 'cumplida' T_____T bueno, ni tanto por que aun me falta el titulo, asi que si alguien sabe… digame xD! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ni quien diría que si animan a uno a seguir! 

Dios, nunca pense que me llegaría a doler tanto el trasero xD… y eso que ya tenía hasta el capitulo 20 traducido… pero se borraron por que metieron un virus a mi compu. T___T  y tengo que traducirlos de nuevo X_x… T______________T 

Bueno… los veo dentro de mil años xD… no mentira, quien sabe cuando, pero llegara en un sabado ^^

Adios! Y r*r please!!!


	14. Declaraciones Inesperadas

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 14: Inesperadas Declaraciones**

Cherie Bacon observaba el lindo rostro de James Potter mientras que los primeros rayos del sol del martes que se filtraban por las cortinas.  Sonrió ligeramente, encantada por el angelical semblante que James tenía al dormir.  El cabello desordenado, las mejillas sonrosadas… Era absolutamente perfecto.  Cherie nunca se sintió más enamorada de James Potter de lo que se encontraba ahora.****

Después del airante beso que James le había otorgado, él le había sonreído y reído en cuanto ella hacía lo mejor que podía para llevarlo a la enfermería (Hospital Wing).  Sin necesidad de decirlo, Madame Mae estuvo más que desencantada ante el estado del Head Boy encontrándose tan ebrio, pero Cherie le aseguró que no se tomó el Firewhiskey a propósito.  Después Madame Mae forzó a un alcoholizado James a tomar una poción para dormir, que le aseguraría pacífico, y sin sueños, dormir.****

_Familia perfecta, vida perfecta, perfecto todo…_ Cherie levantó la vista amorosamente hacia James.  Su corazón saltaba al recordar el beso.  Tal vez, quizá tal vez, ahora la notaría.  Frunció el entrecejo un poco ante el recuerdo de Lily.  _Chica estúpida, demasiado ciega para ver cuanto James le gustaba… pero no importa, ahora él me tiene a mí…****_

Era una suerte que Madame Mae estuviera dormida en su propia habitación algunas puertas abajo, o de otra manera Cherie jamás hubiera sido admitida.  Cherie, demasiado absorta en sus sueños, no notó a James estirarse, y brincó cuando lo vio reincorporarse abruptamente, sus ojos chocolate estaban abiertos cuestionantes en lo que le tomó darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.****

"Estás despierto," dijo Cherie, sonriendo.  "Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o-"****

"No hay necesidad." James pasó su vista a ella, y se puso los lentes.  "Qué es lo que haces aquí, Bacon?"

La sonrisa de Cherie se desvaneció ante la grosería.  "Yo… yo fui quien te trajo aquí," dijo, mirándolo y tratando desesperadamente de ver si lograba recordar.  "Estabas ebrio así que yo…"

"Así que te tomaste la libertad de tomarme bajo tu cuidado," cortó James, con toda intención.  "Bien, eso fue lindo.  Qué hora es?"

Cherie prefirió ignorar su decepción y miró su reloj.  "Como las 6: 45…"

"_Seis cuarenta y cinco_!  Se me va a hacer tarde!" James rápidamente tiró las cobijas y se fijó en sus ropas; usaba las pijamas del hospital.  "Oh Dios.  Dónde está mi uniforme!"

"Te ves lindo en eso," dijo Cherie tranquilamente.

James le dirigió una mirada extraña y vio su uniforme colgado en un estante del otro lado de la habitación, se movió hacia el.

"No puedes recordar, verdad?"  habló Cherie ligeramente.

"Recordar qué?" preguntó James irritado.  "Mira, tuve suficiente contigo haciéndome perder el tiempo.  Tengo tarea que terminar, y - "

"Me besaste anoche, ni siquiera puedes recordar eso?" lo interrumpió Cherie, con sus ojos grises húmedos.

James se detuvo en sus pensamientos en cuanto llegó a su uniforme.  Después, como si no le importara se lo puso sobre el brazo y se volvió a encararla.  Sus ojos carentes de expresión y fríos.

"Y?"

Ese simple sonido rompió el corazón de Cherie en un millón de partes. Con esfuerzo se puso en pie y encontró sus ojos cafés.  "Ya lo entendí," dijo tranquilamente.  "Estabas tan tomado que todo lo que veías era a Lily, no es cierto?  Estabas tan desesperado por abrazarla, que todo lo que pudiste ver fue su rostro y el de nadie más…"

James la veía, sin moverse.

"Pero James," Cherie continuó, acercándose a él.  "Puedo ofrecerte mucho más que Lily.  Olvídala y tal vez…"  lo empujó hacia ella y presionó sus labios con los de él.  James, sobreponiéndose al shock inicial, la empujó lejos de él, y la tiró a la cama.

"Aléjate de mi," dijo en una voz peligrosamente suave.  "Te lo advierto Bacon."  Se volvió para salir, pero Cherie jaló de su brazo y lo obligó a encararla.  "James, no me hagas esto," dijo comenzando a llorar.  "Te amo más de lo que Lily nunca podrá, no puedes ver que ella no te ama? Te engañó con Rowen Cottonwall! Pero James, yo nunca-"

"Qué Lily no es tu amiga?"  Dijo James salvajemente.  "Por qué no la estás defendiendo?"

"Porque no te merece!" gritó Cherie.  "Ella, de toda la gente –que cría tan desagradecida-"

James la separó de él nuevamente, con una furia llenando sus ojos.  "Llámala de nuevo así," dijo entre dientes apretados, "Y te daré un castigo que no podrás olvidar."

"Pero si ella te traicionó, James," lloriqueó Cherie, limpiando sus lágrimas de sus mejillas.  "Qué es lo que amas en ella?  No tiene nada de especial!  Qué es, eh?"  Su voz se alzo un poco.  "Es la manera como camina, o como habla? O es como te ignora y te odia como si fueras lo más molesto en la tierra?  Dime James!  Me puedo ajustar a lo que prefieras!  Si te gusta eso puedo caminar como si fuera alguien grande o hablar como si todo el mundo estuviera equivocado y gritarte, lo haré!   Lo que Lily pueda hacer, yo lo puedo hacer mejor!"

"No puedes." La voz de James se oía calmada contra la histérica de Cherie.  "No eres Lily, y nunca lo serás."

"Pero ella no te ama," Cherie dijo entre sollozos, "y yo si.  Conozco el amor no correspondido, lo conozco mejor que tú.  Te he amado por siglos."  Dio paso a sus sollozos.  "Siempre creí en ti, no importara lo que otros dijeran.  Nunca dudé de ti, te creí y respeté tu juicio, James.  A mis ojos nunca estuviste equivocado, no podrías.  Pero Lily… ella es tu error…"

James la miró inquisitivo, las palabras de Lily vinieron hacia él rápidamente.

"_No puedes creerles, James, no hay nada entre Rowen y yo – James, creeme!  No puedes tomar su palabra sobre la mía-"_

Cerró sus ojos, recordando la expresión de los ojos de Lily, heridos, y su corazón le dolió.  Cherie le daba sentido ahora.

"_Siempre creí en ti, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran…"_

Cherie aún se encontraba rogándole, sus sollozos más violentos que nunca.  "James, por favor, dame una oportunidad…"

"Ya tuve suficiente," James la interrumpió.  "Tengo que irme."  Antes de dejar la habitación, sin embrago, se detuvo un poco.  "Y Bacon," dijo rayando en lo casual, "si algo de lo sucedido ayer o en esta mañana se cuela en el cuerpo estudiantil, será mejor que te cuides la espalda."

La puerta azotó a su salida.

Cherie se sentó en la cama, y se sumergió en su llanto.

***

Cuando James entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, habiéndose cambiado a su uniforme, Mei estaba en llanto, Y Sirius la abrazaba.  "Detenlos Sirius," sollozaba Mei.  "Por favor, haz algo…"

Sirius se dio cuenta de la presencia de James, y sus ojos le dijeron a este último que Sirius estaba furioso, que era algo extremadamente raro en él.  "Dónde has estado, James?"  Prácticamente gritó.  "Te estuve buscando toda la noche-"

"Olvídalo," dijo sin importancia James.  "Dónde está Lily?"

"Qué es lo que quieres con ella?" preguntó Toni, con sus ojos cafés enrojecidos de llorar.  "Todos tus fans de Gryffindor ya la tienen,  no tengo idea de lo que están haciendo ahora."

"Traté de detenerlos," dijo Sirius, bastante frío, "Pero insistieron, bastante educados, que estaban dispuestos a matar a Lily de manera más elegante.  _Haz algo._"

"Dónde están?" Preguntó James abruptamente.

"El campo de Quidditch, probablemente maldiciéndola ahora," Dijo Toni, mirando como si estuviera a punto de llorar de nuevo.  "No puedo ir a defenderla siquiera sin que me ataquen-"

James se volvió y salió por el retrato.

En cuanto alcanzó la esquina, chocó con Rowen Cottenwall.  "James, escúchame," dijo Rowen deteniéndolo, "No hay nada entre Lily y yo.  No tengo idea de quien tomó las fotos, pero te puedo prometer que todo es un gran malentendido.  Rochelle y sus amigas hicieron que Lily bebiera de más y mi tio-"

"Explícamelo luego, " Interrumpió James.  "Sé que no hay nada entre Lily y tú-"

Rowen se vio por un momento relajado, después su rostro se ensombreció.  "Entonces apresúrate al campo, James," dijo.  "Lily no se encuentra del todo bien…"

James asintió y corrió. 

***

Lily no podía recordar algo en el tiempo del prankfest que se comparara a esto.  El club de los Merodeadores la habían hechizado y maldecido durante toda la mañana, usándola como su marioneta para sus experimentos.  Les hubiera hecho pagar fácilmente de no haber sido por el hecho de que confiscaron su varita.  Ahora, indefensa en el medio del lodo, Lily era suspendida en el medio del aire con el encantamiento _Wingardium__ Leviosa y rocas le eran lanzadas._

"Mi turno, mi turno," decía Xander Bones, aventando una roca en su dirección.  Dio de lleno en la cabeza de Lily, quien sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su visión.  La aventada de piedras empezó de nuevo, y ella trató de cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos.  Probablemente terminaría retrazada después de esto.  _Por favor, alguien, rezaba silenciosamente__, McGonagall, Dumbledore… por favor ayúdenme. ___

"Y otra por la pequeña cor!"  gritó Amos Diggory, mientras lanzaba otra piedra que le pegó a Lily justo detrás de la cabeza.  Estaba a punto de tirar otra, cuando alguien le jaló el hombro y le pegó directo a la cara.  Amos cayó al suelo, en shock.

Xander Bones se volteo y vio a James Potter, todo su metro noventa, mirándolo lleno de rencor.  "Disfrutándolo, eh Bones?"  Dijo James, tomándolo del cuello y lanzándolo hacia la multitud de chicas espectadoras, quienes ahogaron un grito y murmuraron entre ellas.  James levantó la vista, y se volvió a la multitud.  "Bájenla," dijo en cólera. "Ahora!"

Alguien chilló "_Wingardium__ Demitto!" y Lily cayó del aire, y James la atrapó.  Estaba tan débil para sostenerse en pie, y a pesar de que su rostro estaba herido, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y de confusión.  James no quería creer que la fiera, llena de vida Lily Evans estaba reducida a este estado por un puñado de gente celosa que ni siquiera conocía.  Todo era su culpa.  Ella nunca pidió esto._

Para absoluta sorpresa de todos, James sentó gentilmente a Lily en el pasto, empujándola hacia él mientras se ponía de rodillas a su lado.  "Te creo Lily," dijo tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, en cuanto empezaba con sollozos suaves.

Todos observaban, atontados, como James la abrazaba, besando una de sus heridas y dejando que llorara en su hombro. Después la levantó en sus brazos; la multitud lo observaba  inquisidoramente.

Alguien se abrió paso de entre la multitud.  Era la profesora McGonagall, y se veía bastante confundida.  "Señor Potter," dijo, viendo a Lily en tal estado, "que en el nombre del señor sucede aquí?"

"50 puntos de Huffelpuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw," dijo simplemente James a la multitud.  "Así como también 20 puntos de Slytherin por disfrutar del espectáculo."  Se volvió a la profesora McGonagall.  "Llevo a la señorita Evans a la enfermería, si no le importa, profesora McGonagall."

"Por Dios." Dijo ligeramente, en cuanto la multitud empezó a especular acerca de lo que acababa de pasar.

***

Lily se levantó de golpe, sintiéndose desorientada y perdida. Le tomo un momento en descubrir que tenía la pijama de la enfermería y que su frente estaba vendada. Lentamente, el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo regreso, e hizo una mueca. Ella sabía que probablemente tenía que quedarse hasta noche en la en enfermería...

Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon mientras que recordaba lo que paso en la mañana. Vio hacia afuera; ahora estaba oscuro y la noche se estaba acercando. Cuanto _tiempo he estado dormida? se pregunto, frotándose la sien. _Esos Hufflepuffs si que me dieron una paliza_, _y después James vino_... sintió que su corazón se encogía._

_James._

Lily sintió que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta. _Es verdad, James me trajo aquí, recordó  ella, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo cuando recordó a él besando su frente. Extrañamente, esto la consoló, y cuando la abrazo... Lily se había sentido tan segura, protegida del mundo. Era como si nadie podría tocarla cuando la abrazo tan cerca, no solo por que era James Potter, sino porque él estaba ahí para ella, protegiéndola. _

Él le creyó. La salvo de los demás...

Unas voces provinieron desde afuera, y Lily se acostó rápidamente. Se podía escuchar las voces con claridad mientras que se acercaban a su dormitorio, y, desde el principio, ella noto que pertenecían a Madame Mae y... James.

"Solo 15 minutos, Madame Mae…"

"Me temo que no, Sr. Potter, ella fue gravemente herida, y le di la poción para dormir, así que podría no estar despierta."

"No importa, solo quiero verla, ver si se encuentra bien - "

"En realidad cree que lo dejare pasar a ver a una paciente después de su incidente en quinto año, Sr. Potter? El Sr. Lupin se encontraba aquí, y usted y el Sr. Black generosamente colocaron bombas fétidas para que así yo no tuviera otro opción más que dejarlo ir..."

"Usted estaba exagerando, él se encontraba bien, sabe..."

"No hay excusas, Potter. No vera a la Srta. Evans, quien sabe que le hará - "

Lily tuvo que sonreír a si misma cuando escucho a James protestar de nuevo. La hizo sentir mejor al saber que él se tomo tiempo para verla. _Pero aun así, James Potter esta rogando, pensó ella, riendo suavemente. _Nunca pensé que dejará a un lado su orgullo... usare eso para chantajearlo en el futuro. __

Madame Mae finalmente acepto. "5 minutos."

"10"

"Esta negociando conmigo, muchacho?"

"Si. Es importante para mi, Madame Mae. Es mi compañera."

Madame Mae dio un suspiro de frustración. "Esta bien, esta bien! si es tan importante para usted, serán 10 minutos! y no haga ruido!"

La puerta crujió al abrirse, y Lily cerró sus ojos y pretendió estar dormida. Escucho las pisadas familiares de James acercarse hacia su cama, y se él se sentó a lado de su cama. "Estas dormida?" pregunto suavemente.

"No," dijo Lily, incapaz de controlar más su risa "Dios, Potter, si que sabes rogar!"

La mandíbula de James se abrió "Hey! pequeña - " él miro como Lily trataba de contener su risa, pero cuando sus ojos verdes se encantaron con los suyos, ella irrumpió en una agradable risa a la que James encontró irresistible para sonreír. Él la tomo de la cintura, causando que riera aun más fuerte. Ella se sentó, y James comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. "Deja de reírte," ordeno, con una sonrisa débil formándose en una parte de sus labios.

Lily se tranquilizo, aun sonriendo. "Esta bien, solo - no me hagas cosquillas - " jadeó, sofocando su risa. Se aclaro la garganta y le sonrió. "Hola, que haces aquí?"

"Vine para verte," dijo James, mirándola y admirando su habilidad de verse tan bonita aunque tuviera heridas en sus rostro. Ella noto que la miraba y desvió su mirada, apenada de sus heridas - se sentía desfigurada. James inmediatamente se sintió culpable e inclino su barbilla para que así lo encarara. "Hey, que ocurre?"

"Nada, es solo que... bueno..." Lily se encogió de hombros. "Gracias por salvarme." miro de nuevo hacia abajo. "Aunque no sea completamente mi culpa, sabes."

"Lo se, Rowen ya me explico." James se detuvo, inseguro de que decir. "Sabías que le gusto a Cherie?"

Lily lo miro sorprendido. "Qué?" parpadeó. "Estas seguro?"

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Le gusto a todo el mundo." (o.oU no coments…)

Lily hizo un chillido de protesta y alzó una mano para pegarla en el hombro, pero James la atrapó de la muñeca y tomo su mano en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos cuidadosamente. Lily se sonrojó ante esto, y se encontró con sus ojos marrones.

"Lo siento," dijo James con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. "Fue mi culpa en que terminaras así..." él toco una parte de sus labios, "Debí haberte creído desde el principio."

"Debiste," estuvo de acuerdo Lily, viéndolo de manera cómica. "Pensé que estabas celoso de mi y Rowen! de todas formas él solo es mi amigo."

James se vio culpable. "Bueno, lo estuve."

Lily lo miro perpleja. "Qué?"

"Celoso," mascullo James. Lily lo miro fijamente, sus ojos se ampliaron, y James continuó hablando. "Estaba tan celoso, que creí que me volvería loco."

Sus ojos marrones se fijaran en los verdes de Lily, y de pronto todo tuvo sentido para Lily.

"Porque me gustas," dijo James suavemente. "Me gustas mucho."

Lily estaba muy asombrada para responder. _Lo rumores... eran ciertos?_ ella parpadeó, su voz se atoró en su garganta. James se inclino hacia ella, y antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos, Lily masculló. "Tus 10 minutos se terminaron."

"No por nada soy un Merodeador," murmuro él, antes de cerrar la distancia que había entre sus labios.

Besar a James Potter hacia volar la mente de Lily. Cualquier razón para odiar a James, cualquier deseo de patear su trasero, cualquier pensamiento lógico voló fuera de su mente. Lo único que podría hacer era hundirse en el beso; estaba perdida en su tacto, tan perdida en el olor de su colonia...

Las pisadas de afuera rompieron el hechizo, y James y Lily rompieron el beso. Lily no se atrevía a mirar a James, y sabía que su cara estaba ardiendo. James hizo a un lado su cabello y lo metió detrás de su oído, sonriendo ligeramente. "Lily Evans esta avergonzada," embromó él.

"No lo estoy," dijo ella, levantando sus ojos para mirarlo. Él sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó, dándole a Lily de nuevo el adorable sentimiento de seguridad. "Me ocupare de ellos, Lily," dijo, con la voz ligeramente suave. "Duerme bien y no te preocupes."

La dejo ir y se dirigió a la puerta, pero no sin antes darse la vuelta y la miro vacilantemente. "Lily," dijo, un poco incomodo, "Quién fue tu primer beso?"

Lily se sonrojo de la vergüenza. "James, por qué me preguntas esto?"

"Solo por.... curiosidad."

"Ray Chang, cuarto año," dijo Lily suavemente, nombrando al guapo capitán de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

La mirada de James se obscureció por un momento, después asintió. "Esta bien. Buenas noches."

"James... no vayas a matar a alguien, de acuerdo?" dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

"No hay promesas, Lily." con eso, James sonrió y cerro la puerta.

Mientras que Lily se acostaba y trato de dormir, ella sonrió de nuevo, porque Madame Mae estaba gritándole a James afuera por haberse tardo más de 5 minutos.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Lily caminaba por los pasillos, de regreso hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Tardo un poco en convencer a Madame Mae de que ya se encontraba bien. Lily gimió por dentro ante el trabajo que se había perdido durantes los pasados dos días, y en lo que se tenía que poner al tanto. Ella encontró a Mei y Sirius saliendo del retrato y la saludaron.

"Lily!" Mei se acercó hacia su mejor amiga y la abrazo fuertemente. "Cómo estás? tú frente aun esta vendada, debiste haberte quedado en la enfer - "

"Pero que madre, verdad?" dijo Sirius cariñosamente, mientras que Lily jadeaba por aire. 

Mei lo miro con el ceño fruncido. "Solo estaba preocupada," dijo, y Sirius rió. Lily miro a ambos, alzando una ceja. La forma en que Sirius la miraba... _no, es mi imaginación_.

"Dónde está James?" pregunto Lily calmadamente.

"No se," dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. "Se fue temprano esta mañana, decidido a... espera, él menciono algo..." Sirius trono sus dedos. "Ah si, él menciono algo sobre venganza..."

La mandíbula de Lily cayó. "Qué?"

***

Lily estaban en lo cierto. La cancha de Quidditch estaba llena, y sintió que su boca se secaba. Eran Greda y Rochelle, suspendidas en el aire como lo estaba ella ayer. Ambas chillaban y lloraban, pero nadie se movía para ayudarlas.

"Yuu-juu, vamos Prongs," dijo Sirius apreciativa mente. "Nunca sabía que podría hacerlo."

"Esto esta fuera de línea," jadeo Lily, empujando a la muchedumbre para pasar. Bastante seguro, James estaba parado allí, con los brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño a los chicas.

"James, qué estas haciendo?" pregunto Lily, perdiendo su temperamento. "Bajalas en este instante! te has vuelto loco?"

James la miro fijamente. "Se lo merecen después de todo lo que te han hecho. En mi opinión, pueden quedarse todo el día allí... aparte, no he tomado sus varitas, pueden bajar cuando ellas quieran. Pero han decidido que no." Miro hacia arriba. "No es así, damas?"

"Sí, sí!" dijo Rochelle, cabeceando.

"Y los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs que te maltrataron,"He colocado un hechizo encanecíente sobre ellos para que se vean y actúen 50 años más viejos de lo que están ahora por toda la semana. Oh, a propósito, aquí esta tu varita. Wendy Kipsock la tenía."

Lily tomó su varita, aun protestando. "James, esto es ridículo! Exijo que las bajes ahora, y revierte el hechizo encanecíente!"

"Son las chicas que tomaron las fotos, Lily," argumento James, "Casi te mantan en el proceso! Deberías estar alegre en que las estoy castigando por ti - "

"Lily, nosotras no lo hicimos!" chilló Greda, sollozando en medio del cielo. "Lo juro, no tenemos nada que ver con las fotos, tampoco las pusimos en el tablero - "

"Entonces quién lo hizo?" rugió James. "Todavía tienen el descaro de negarlo? ustedes fueron las que me enseñaron las fotos!"

"James," suplico Lily, mirándolo.

James hizo una mueca. "Lily, qué quieres que haga? dejarlas ir?"

"Por favor, Lily, se buena persona..." balbuceo Greda. "Lo juro, alguien nos dio las fotos - "

"Cállate!" grito James. Se giro hacia Lily. "No me digas que crees que ellas no fueron las que lo hicieron, Lily."

Lily miro las caras suplicantes de Greda y Rochelle, mordiéndose el labio. Después se dirigió hacia James, sus ojos mostrándose firmes. "Les creo."

James entornó los ojos y volteo hacia las chicas. "Bien, bajen por si solas. Pero si joden una vez más, las haré sufrir. Está claro?"

Rochelle y Greda bajaron por si solas con sus varitas, e hicieron una reverencia a Lily, sollozando y tartamudeando. "Gracias Lily..." "Te debemos una Lily..."

James tomo la mano de Lily y pasaron por las miradas curiosas de la muchedumbre, hacia donde Sirius y Mei se encontraban. Peter caminó hacia ellos, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Gran entretenimiento en esta encantadora mañana," dijo él, con sus ojos azules brillando.

"No fue gracioso," masculló Lily.

"Aun estás enojada conmigo?" pregunto James silenciosamente, tocando ligeramente la venda de su frente.

Sirius, Peter y Mei sonrieron entre ellos mientras que miraban a Lily y James. Acaso estaban... siendo educados el uno al otro?

"No," admitió Lily, casi-sonriendo a James. "Bueno, mejor me voy, tengo tarea que hacer..." con eso, les dio la espalada y se dirigió a la torre.

***

"Qué es lo que te molesta, James?" siseo Sirius, aparentando que prestaba atención a la lección de Pociones. El profesor Gaston era famoso por su rencor contra Gryffindor, probablemente porque ellos eran el único opositor digno de Slytherin en Quidditch y en la Copa de la Casa.

"Todavía trato descifrar quien tomo las fotos," refunfuñó James, cortando su cola de salamandra en finos y fangosos pedazos.

"Si crees que Greda y Rochelle no estuviera tras esto?" pregunto Sirius silenciosamente.

Antes de que James pudiera contestar, se escucho un gran sonido metálico enfrente del salón, todo mundo volteo a ver que el caldero de Mei se había derramado, y sus ingredientes cayeron de la mesa. Lucius Malfoy estaba alado del tiradero con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Srta. Hsu..." El profesor Gaston se acercó a ella. "Explíquese."

"Malfoy derramo mi caldero, Profesor, y tiro mis ingredientes - " empezó Mei a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por un bufido el Profesor Gaston.

"Suficiente mentiras, Hsu. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer este tiradero, y otros 10 puntos menos por mentir y tratar de enmarcar a un Slyhterin." Gaston bajo su mirada hacia Mei, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. "Y por supuesto, te quedaras a limpiar."

"Pero Mei estaba diciendo la verdad!" habló Lily, enojado. "Vi lo que paso!"

"Y 5 puntos adicionales por su descaro, Srta. Evans," dijo Gaston ligeramente. "Regresen a su trabajo."

James y Peter tuvieron que sostener a Sirius para que no se le tirara al profesor. Mei simplemente miro hacia sus pies, sabiendo que es preferible no decir nada para defenderse. Malfoy mofó. "Estúpida sangre-sucia mezclada." y se retiro hacia su esquina.

"Déjenmelo," gruño Sirius. "Ese bastardo debería saber mejor que no se hace burla de la herencia de Mei, sobre todas las cosas - "

"Sirius, calmate," dijo James. "No queremos más problemas..."

"Lo voy a atrapar," dijo Sirius entre sus dientes apretados, mirando fijamente al Profesor Gaston, "Si que lo haré."

***

Sirius estaba de muy mal humor después de la doble clase de pociones, y camino con los demás para el almuerzo sin más que decir. Lily se dirigió a la sala común para seguir con su tarea, y Mei fue a su castigo como debió ser. Toni fue a la biblioteca para terminar su trabajo de Encantamientos.

"Todavía piensas en ello?" pregunto Peter a James, con el ceño fruncido. "Es muy difícil saber quien era el fotógrafo, James."

"Lo se, pero no me voy a dar por vencido." James miro a Rowen Cottenwall y Rita Skeeter, una Hufflepuff de primer año, saliendo del Comedor. "Rowen, necesito hablar contigo."

Rowen asintió con la cabeza y le dijo algo a Rita quien se vio decepcionada, después se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. "Hola. Como está Lily?"

"Bien, se esta recuperando. Qué es lo que Skeeter hace contigo?"

"Y me preguntas a mi," dijo Rowen sonriendo. "Esa chica es un monstruo, no me deja en paz. Esta tratando de averiguar lo que paso entre Lily y yo la otra noche. Pero como sabes, no tengo mucho que decirle."

"Es muy curiosa, no?" habló Sirius, bruscamente. "Demasiada chismosa."

"Mucho. De qué querías hablar?" pregunto Rowen

"Quería preguntarte, hay alguien de quien sospeches que pudo haberte seguido esa noche y tomado las fotos?" pregunto James.

"Solo Greda y Rochelle estaban ahí," dijo Rowen, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero estaban demasiadas ebrias."

"Hey, Peter, no deberías comer algo más... nutritivo? Juzgando tu peso, deberías dedicarte a las verduras," se escucho una dulce voz.

"Qué quieres ahora, Skeeter?" pregunto Rowen, molesto.

"Nada," dijo Rita con una sonrisa bochornosa. "Ah, James Potter, encantador. Como te sientes ante la situación? Es Lily - "

"Cállate y vete de aquí, molesta sabionda," dijo Peter con repugnación.

Rita presiono sus labios y giro sobre sus talones.

_Molesta sabionda_... James vio como Rita iba a buscar información de alguien más. "Dime, Rowen, es reportera?"

"Dios, si. Ella escribe la columna de chismes de Hufflepuff en _Puff__ Talk. No querrás saber - consigue demasiado información escondida, es casi escalofriante._

James se levantó. "Tengo una idea."

***

"Por ahora no tengo una camara mágica," dijo Rita Skeeter, de forma significativa. "Así que no puedes tenerla."

"Sabes de alguien que tenga una?" pregunto James impaciente.

"No, no lo se. Las cámaras magicas son demasiada caras. No puedo pensar en alguien que tenga una en Hufflepuff. De todas formas, cuál es el punto de está conversación?" Rita miro a James, arrugando su nariz. "Me vas a dar una historia de lo que paso o no? Los Hufflepuffs les encantaría saber."

"No te voy a dar una historia. Así que no posees una camara mágica..."

"Nunca dije que no tenía una," lo interrumpió Rita, molesta.

James se sentó. "Dijiste que no tenías una," dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"No _tengo_ una _ahora," repitió Rita, "Pero poseo una. En serio, como reportera, tengo que tener una - "_

"Dónde esta?"

"No la tengo."

"Entonces quién?" James la miro amenazadoramente.

"Fue prestada a otra persona."

"Cuál es el nombre de esta persona?"

"La misma persona que tomo las fotos de Rowen y Lily."

El corazón de James latió deprisa, y se levantó. "Cómo sabes que es la misma persona?"

"Mis fotos tienen un sello," dijo Rita calmadamente. Sacó una foto de Rowen y Lily de su bolsillo. "Ves? - robe esto del tablero de noticias para mi diario, sin ofender - en esta esquina? _Puff__ Talk. Es como un símbolo de derechos de autor. Así que se quien lo hizo. No viste que los Hufflepuffs me adoraron porque pensaron que tome las fotos?"_

"Y?" grito James, causando que medio comedor lo viera.

Rita le dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, viendo calmadamente a James. "Lo único que puedo decir es," dijo ella, en un tono bastante apacible, "Esperé a que una chica como Lily Evans tuviera amigos más agradables."

***

James irrumpió en la sala común aquella tarde acechó directamente  hacia Lily. "Ven conmigo," dijo bruscamente.

Lily escribía su ensayo de Pociones de cuatro pies de largo cuando James la jalo de la mano y la levantó del piso. "James!" dijo Lily, enojada. "Necesito terminar mi ensayo - "

"No, termínalo después. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

"_Qué?" pregunto Lily casi-gritando, mientras que todos volteaban a verlos de manera curiosa._

"A tu dormitorio. Ahora."

Hubo algunos que rieron tontamente, y Lily se sonrojo. James entorno los ojos y le grito a los Gryffindors. "Vamos a tener sexo salvaje, de acuerdo? Felices?"

Eso los calló.

"James!" chilló Lily, poniéndose más roja. James la jaló hacia las escaleras y entraron al dormitorio de chicas. Algunas chicas chillaron al ver a James y corrieron a sus cuartos.

Lily miro sospechosamente a James y lo condujo a un cuarto al final de la fila. Ella abrió la puerta. Toni se peinaba su cabello negro frente al espejo, y Cherie hojeaba un libro. Ambas chillaron cuando vieron a James.

"Potter! estás loco? qué es esto, una clase de asalto?" gritó Toni, cubriendo con una sabana las ropas interiores que colgaban de los gabinetes.

"Que agradable verte otra vez, Bacon," dijo James fríamente, mientras que Cherie se levantaban, con su cara palideciendo. "Por qué no nos cuentas de lo que paso la noche de la fiesta de Queen."

Toni y Lily se miraron entre si, perplejas, después voltearon hacia Cherie.

"Q-qué quieres saber?" tartamudeó Cherie, temblando un poco ante la mirada hostil en los ojos de James.

"Qué tal de como viniste con esto." James lanzó un montón de fotos de 'la cita' de Lily y Rowen hacia ella. Lily palideció a lo que James estaba implicando, y lo jaló de las mangas.

"James, estás loco? tienes idea con lo que estas acusando a Cherie?" pregunto ella. Lo ojos negros de Toni se posaron en el piso donde estaban las fotos hasta la mirada severa de Cherie. Ella retrocedió un paso.

"Se exactamente de lo que estoy hablando," dijo James, mirando a Cherie con despreció.

"Me puse ebria en la fiesta," dijo Cherie, inexpresivamente. "Después Toni me regreso a Hogwarts."

"Ves, no es verdad!" dijo Lily desesperada, tratando de sacar a James fuera del cuarto. "James, vamos - "

"Si lo es."

Todos voltearon hacia Toni.

"Toni... de qué estás hablando?" pregunto Lily suavemente.

"Su mochila," dijo Toni, endureciendo sus ojos. "Estabas distraída en ese momento, Lily. Tenía una camara oculta en el. Es tan obvio, por qué más la traería con ella? Debí de haber sabido desde el incidente cuando se vieron en el tablero de notitas, pero solo lo deduje hoy." vio con disgusto a Cherie. "Estuviste siempre en contra de Lily, después de la broma, pero fuimos demasiadas tontas para creer en ti de nuevo.

"Pero, tú la regresaste al colegio - " empezó a hablar Lily, débilmente, mirando desesperadamente a Cherie, cuya cara se puso totalmente blanca.

"Me escapé de nuevo." dijo Cherie silenciosamente.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

"Y?" pregunto James, su voz increíblemente fría.

"Yo... yo regreso de nuevo al _Hogs__ Head." los ojos de Cherie ahora brillaban de enojo. "Nunca estuve ebria. Actué como ello demasiado bien, no es así? Estuve tan enojada contigo, Lily. Y la Señora Fortuna resulto estar a mi lado - Te vi a ti y a Rowen Cotteenwall. Era perfecto. Lily Evans finalmente hará de las suyas."_

"Cherie, no - " Lily sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. "Tú no lo hiciste - No puedo creerlo - "

"Oh, creélo. Deshazte del acto inocente, Lily. Tienes todo; Head Girl, popular, bonita - "miro a la pelirroja airadamente. "Tolere eso por años. Soporte tu actitud de lo-se-todo-siempre-estoy-bien." Cherie apretó sus puños. "Tuve que hacer que te cayeras de tu estado angelical. Pensé que la broma te serviría para dejar de ser perfecta, después le tuviste que gustar a James. Eso fue la última gota que derramo el vaso. Necesitabas un castigo."

Lily estaba demasiada sorprendida para hablar.

"Suficiente, Bacon," dijo James, sus ojos destellaban con rabia. "De todas formas, probablemente te tengo que agradecer. Si no fuera por tu estupidez, nunca me hubiera gustado Lily. Prepárate para un castigo en tu cara mañana."

"Con gusto." viendo con frialdad a Lily y James, Cherie los empujo pasando por ellos y dejo la habitación, sus pasos furiosos resonaban por el pasillo.

Toni tomo el brazo de Lily. "Estás bien?" pregunto silenciosamente.

Lily sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Los dejare solos," dijo Toni en voz baja, y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella. James acarició gentilmente, y ella subió la mirada para verlo, con sus suaves ojos esmeraldas llenos de dolor. James la tomó entre sus brazos, y Lily lloró de nuevo en su hombro. "Ella no vale la pena," dijo él, calmadamente.

"Por favor, no le hagas nada, James," sollozo Lily. "No lo puedo soportar más... solo quiero que esto termine..."

James besó su frente, y la dejo disolverse en lágrimas hasta que ya no pudiera llorar más.

**N/A:** Me gusto este capitulo, es diferente al resto. Cherie apesta, no es así? =/ probablemente veremos más de Sirius y Mei interactuando mas adelante, y navidad llegara en unos cuantos chapis *baila*. Me gustaría saber la reflexion que tienen de la reacción de Lily cuando vea a Remus regresar, y Alexis Potter aparecera muy pronto, dependiendo de como van las cosas. Así que, r+r, por favor? ^^; love,** rinoa**.

***

Ahhh TOT! Por fiiin *---*U después de tantos… meses ^^U pero ya saben ¬¬U aquí el colegio presiona _damn__ it oU Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a **Malkavian**** Kirie Croiff (busquela así :3) por aiudarme a hacer casi la mitad de este capi, porke si no fuera por eia nunca lo subiría xDD  tmb me kiero agradecer a mi por ser tan wuena persona… *zape* T__TU esto…Aparte de ke look *O* estoy amarrada con el fic ke le aiudo a **Edward****** o.o! asi ke  no me molestaria si leyeran para ke así sepan ke no solo me dedico a traducir u_úU**_

/read.php?storyid=1399956   
o buskese como 'Crime of Innocence' *O* 

**Próximo capitulo *traducido*: Ugly Mixed-Mudblood**


	15. Ugly MixedMudblood

**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

**Capitulo 15: Ugly Mixed-Mudblood**

"Todavía no puedo creer lo que hizo…" Mei sacudió su cabeza al siguiente día, mientras que salían de Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas. "Quiero decir, pensé que todas éramos buenas amigas…"

"Bueno, pues pensaste mal," dijo Toni amargamente. "De todas formas, todo el colegio la esta ignorando por petición de James." Volteo a ver a Lily. "Estas bien?"

"Claro," dijo Lily, tratando de sonreír. "Yo solo… bueno, tratare de olvidarlo."

"Oye, Lily!"

Lily giro sobre sus talones. Era James, y sostenía la jaula de una Hermosa lechuza. Lily la observo con detenimiento.

"Qué es esto?" pregunto ella tontamente.

"Es una _lechuza,_ Muggle alcornoque," dijo James, entornando los ojos y enseñándole la jaula. "Es tuya."

"No, no lo es," dijo Lily impaciente. "Y por supuesto que sabía que era una lechuza. Pero para qué me la estas dando?"

"Bueno, oí que no tenías una lechuza porque la mataron cuando paso eso de las bromas, así que ordene una por medio de _Magical Pets & Beyond._ Bueno, mejor me voy, tengo práctica de Quidditch." Se despidió él, y se alejo.

Lily tomó la jaula mientras que la Lechuza ululó, viéndose furiosa. "No necesito de tus cuidados!" grito ella.

---

"… y pienso que podremos vencer a los Slytherins en el siguiente encuentro," concluyo James aquella misma tarde. Dejo de hablar y superviso a compañeros de equipo, quienes estaban dispersados por el campo. "Mencione que exijo un equilibrio entre ustedes como jugadores?"

"Miralo por tu mismo, James," masculló Toni. "Estamos acabados."

James giro sus ojos y noto que Mei Hsu caminaba hacia el campo. Sonrió y le dio un codazo a Sirius. "Oui, _Lady Love_ esta aquí."

"Quién, Keisha?" Sirius subió su mirada y sonrió abiertamente. "Ah, hola, Mei!"

"Hey," dijo ella, sonriéndoles levemente, y se giro hacia James. "Hay reunión en la oficina de Dumbledore. Lily estaba demasiada enojada como para venir contigo – "

"Ahora por qué esta enojada?" pregunto James.

"Tiene que ver algo con la lechuza que le diste… o podría ser aquel traje verde de esta tarde, o posiblemente ese observador de constelaciones…"

"Ya entendí." James suspiro impacientemente. "Muy bien todo mundo, váyanse. De regreso a la torre."

Los otros jugadores de Quidditch descendieron de la tierra, quejándose, mientras seguían a James de regreso a la torre. Sirius camino hacia Mei y tomándola de la mano, caminaron juntos.

"Qué es lo que ocurre?"

Mei rió por lo bajo. "James tiene una interesante forma en mostrar sus afectos," puntualizo ella. "Nunca había visto a Lily tan enojado. Todo nuestro dormitorio esta lleno de cosas que James le ha enviado."

Sirius se quedo pensando. "Quieres decir que comprarle cosas no le es suficiente?"

"No, no es eso. Comprándole cosas no significa que estas siendo un buen novio. De todas formas, nadie puede comprar a Lily. Ya la conoces."

Sirius sonrió. "Claro que la conozco. Y que hay de ti, Mei?"

"Qué hay de mi?"

"Cuál es la imagen perfecta que tienes de un novio?"

Mei sonrió levemente, y miro con serenidad a Sirius. "Qué piensas de Clark Davies?"

La pregunta de Mei tomo a Sirius por sorpresa. Clark Davies era guapo y popular, y era el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Volteo a ver a Mei, arqueando una ceja.

Mei rió. "No me mires así! Tan malo es él?"

"No, pero es un mujeriego." Mei lo miro con detenimiento. "Qué? Oye, yo soy diferente, de acuerdo?"

Mei asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras que decían la contraseña y pasaban por el hoyo del retrato. "Oh, claro que lo eres, Sirius. Una chica diferente cada semana. Claro que eres diferente."

"Bueno, qué esperabas? Me aburro," mascullo Sirius al momento en que se sentaban en el sillón. Se removió sus guantes de Quidditch y se recostó de manera cansada.

Mei estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando escucho un gran ruido del dormitorio de chicas. Sirius y Mei se miraron entre si, desconcertados, y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para ver lo que ocurría. El grito que provenía de la fila de puertas, se les hacía familiar.

_ "TOMA TUS MALDITAS COSAS FUERA DE AQUÍ!"_

Mei se sobresalto un poco. "Lily," dijo ella.

Algunas chicas que no habían bajado para cenar, rápidamente salieron de sus dormitorios, viéndose un poco asustadas por los gritos que venían del cuarto de Mei. Sirius y Mei se apresuraron a llegar y esquivaron un gran animal de peluche que había sido lanzado hacía la puerta.

"CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?" provino la voz de James, mientras que los dos entraban al dormitorio para observar el tiradero.

"MI PROBLEMA? CUAL ES EL _TUYO?_" rugió Lily, arrojando en dirección de James un hermoso traje de colores verdes forestales. "NI SIQUIERA _NECESITO_ LA MITAD DE ESTAS COSAS!"

"Um, chicos, tranquilícense," dijo Mei, mordiéndose el labio mientras que James y Lily se miraban entre si, cada uno en una esquina del dormitorio. Sirius silbo, mirando alrededor del dormitorio. Parecía una zona de guerra.

"_CALMARME?_ COMO PUEDO CALMARME?"grito Lily. "TOMA TUS COSAS DE REGRESO, POTTER! NO NECESITO DE TU CARIDAD!"

"PODRÍAS PARAR DE SER UNA OBSTINADA Y APRENDER A ACEPTAR LAS COSAS POR UNA SOLA VEZ?" regreso el grito James.

"YO, UNA OBSTINADA! MIRA QUIEN HABLA!"volvió a gritar Lily, enojada.

Sirius se cubrió los oídos; Lily y James tenían unas voces extremadamente fuertes. "Todo esta bien, de acuerdo?" interrumpió. "Mira, Lily, solo quédate con la lechuza y nos llevaremos el resto."

"DE QUÉ LADO ESTAS?" grito James.

"Um… bueno… neutral, de acuerdo? No me grites…"

"Tampoco me quedare con la lechuza," dijo Lily, tercamente.

"Lily, necesitas la lechuza," dijo Mei, tratando de solucionar el problema entre los dos. "Por qué no estas de acuerdo en tomar la lechuza y dejar que James se lleve el resto? Bien?"

"Bien," escupió James. Con un movimiento de su varita, todo lo que le había enviado – excepto por la lechuza – desaparecieron. "Regresaran de donde vinieron," explico él brevemente.

"Um genial. Fin de la Guerra Mundial!" dijo Sirius nerviosamente y Lily lo miro enojada. "Oigan, que acaso no tienen una reunión?"

James y Lily se miraron entre si con horror. _"Maldición!"_ y con eso, ambos se apresuraron a salir del cuarto.

Mei soltó un suspiro, aliviada. "Al menos esto ya termino," dijo, mientras que Sirius se tiraba en la cama de ella, fatigado.

---

"Todo esto es tu culpa –"

"Oh, ahora es mi culpa otra vez," dijo Lily bruscamente. "Es la culpa de cualquiera pero menos la tuya, no es así, Potter?"

"Volvemos a hablarnos con los apellidos? Si es así como lo quieres, Evans, esta bien por mi!"

"Me enfermas, Potter!"

"Qué te hace pensar que tú no?" respondió James.

"Eres tan molesto – pedazo de cucaracha – e irritante! No se como es que tu madre te soporta!" la estatua de la Gárgola se movió, y Lily y James subieron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Mi madre ni siquiera esta aquí la mitad del tiempo, de acuerdo?" mascullo James.

Lily calló. "Qué? No lo esta?"

"Trabaja en el Ministerio de Francia." James noto que Lily lo observaba, mordiéndose el labio. "Podrías _dejar_ de tenerme lástima, Evans?"

"Se que ambos están ahí." Provino una voz dentro de la oficina. "Por favor, entren."

"No te tengo lástima," mascullo Lily, mientras entraban en la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Oh, deberás? Te vi observándome – Buenas tardes, Profesor, como esta – y _conozco _esa mirada. Deberías de darle esas miradas a personas tan patéticas como Bacon."

"Buenas tardes, Profesor – Deja de hablar de Cherie, de acuerdo? No quiero –"

"Es _Bacon_. Su nombre es pura escoria como para ser – "

"Er-hem." El profesor Dumbledore interrumpió con una sonrisa. "Si no les importa, tenemos una reunión que llevar a cabo."

"Oh, por supuesto!" Lily sonrió de manera de disculpas a Dumbledore, y ella y James se sentaron.

Dumbledore los miro con cariño, sus ojos azules brillaban tras sus anteojos de media luna. "Congeniando, no es así?" pregunto.

"Esta bromeando, que lo poseyó para elegirla a ella como Head Girl?"

"Pudo haber conseguido a alguien menos dominante para ser un Head Boy – "

"Los comprendo," dijo Dumbledore, alzando una mano y sonriendo. "Pero hablemos de la razón por la cual están aquí… Sr. Potter, sabe por qué?"

James miró inexpresivamente a Dumbledore. "Me… temo que no, señor."

"No tiene idea?" pregunto pacientemente Dumbledore. "Que tal usted, Srta. Evans?"

"Um…" Lily intercambió miradas perplejas con James. "No, señor."

Dumbledore se inclino un poco hacia el frente de su escritorio, y Lily estuvo momentáneamente distraída por el fénix que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. "La Navidad se esta acercando," dijo él, mirando a ambos. "Y los profesores decidieron que habría un baile, para los de cuatro año en adelante, considerando que los alumnos lo han tomado como una tradición…"

"Un baile?" Lily miro fijamente a Dumbledore, deduciendo la gran responsabilidad que se vendrá sobre James y ella.

"Si, Muggle Alcornoque, un _Baile,_" dijo James sarcásticamente. "Ya sabes, esas pequeñas cosas donde las personas, no lo se, _bailan _con una pareja – "

"Ah, cierto, el baile," dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, antes de que Lily pudiera perder su temperamento. "Es obligatorio para el Head Boy y Head Girl abrir el baile. Confió en que ya sabían?"

"Esta bromeando," dijo Lily.

"A qué te refieres con que esta bromeando?" exigió James. "Vendrás al baile conmigo."

"Que gracioso, no recuerdo haber dicho que lo haré," respondió Lily, estrechando sus ojos hacia él.

"Srta. Evans," dijo Dumbledore, gentilmente. "Tengo el presentimiento de que el Sr. Potter le acaba de preguntar que vaya al baile con él."

"_Preguntar? _No pregunto! Prácticamente me lo ordeno!" argumento Lily, mientras que James la observaba.

"No me importa, Lily, iremos juntos al Baile."

"No recuerdo que me hayas preguntado!" mascullo Lily.

"No necesito preguntarte. Solo te tengo que hacerlo saber," respondió James.

"Asumo que es el Privilegio de un Potter?" dijo ella fríamente.

"Me gustaría que argumentara esto afuera," interrumpió Dumbledore, naturalmente. "Pero ahora, me gustaría señalarles que los dos estarán a cargo de la decoración y de la comida. Retengan sus reuniones con los prefectos si lo desean y organicen las actividades de en la tarde. En esta ocasión, anunciare mañana al resto del colegio en la cena. Ahora, pueden retirarse."

Lily salio de la oficina, enojada. Quien se cree James qué es? James la alcanzo, tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola.

"Déjame en paz,"

"Lily, por qué peleamos otra vez? Qué no nos llevábamos bien ayer?" pregunto James, observándola para obtener una respuesta.

"Bueno, ya es un nuevo día. Adiós."

"Lily, iras conmigo al Baile, no es así?" James trato de alcanzarla.

"Bueno, depende si me preguntas o no." Lily continúo caminando.

"Pero nunca le pregunto a las chicas que vengan conmigo al Baile!" protesto James.

Lily se detuvo y frunció el ceño en su dirección. "Se que provienes de una familia de alto rango, pero estoy impresionada. Qué has hecho los años anteriores para conseguir citas?"

"Ellas me lo preguntan."

"Eso pensé."

"Lily, escucha. Tratemos dejar de discutir, de acuerdo? Se esta volviendo cansado. Así que, tu y yo iremos al Baile, verdad?"

Lily meneo sus manos al momento en que llegaban al hoyo del retrato. "Gotas de Pera."

"Si, querida!" la señora gorda se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

"Lily!" grito James, llamando la atención de la mitad de los Gryffindors en la sala común.

Lily dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño. "Escucha, Potter. La única manera en que me conseguirás ir al molestó Baile de tu brazo es _preguntándome. _Si me exiges que tenga que ir al baile contigo, sería como si fueras con una tonta Hufflepuff. Buenas noches."

James la observo, atontado y en silencio, mientras que Lily subía las escaleras y cerraba la puerta de golpe.

---

"Le _dijiste_ que ella iría al baile contigo?" Sirius trato de sofocar su risa. "Estas bromeando."

"Que te hace pensar que estoy bromeando?" refunfuño James, mirando hacia ningún punto.

"James, tengo que avisarte que Lily no es parte de tu club de fans. No puedes – no lo se –_ exigirle_ que vaya contigo. Tienes que _preguntarle,_ como un normal caballero lo haría, y ver si ella acepta la invitación."

"Que quieres decir con, _aceptar_?" James miro a Sirius con incredulidad. "Quieres decir que puede rechazar mi invitación?"

Sirius se sobo su sien. "Desearía que Moony estuviera aquí."

James entorno los ojos y se tiro sobre su cama.

Peter bufo. "Moony envió una carta hace poco, antes de que vinieras, James." Le pasó el pergamino a James, quien lo observo con detenimiento y sonrió levemente.

"Regresara en navidad, esta confirmado," dijo Sirius.

"Por qué no menciona a Matilda?" murmuró James, leyendo la carta.

"No lo se. Supongo que lo que haya pasado, esta resuelto." Sirius bostezó y se echo en su cama. "A propósito, Frank menciono que la salida a Hogsmeade es esta semana. Qué planean hacer?"

"Lily y yo tendremos que ir a Honeydukes," dijo James, doblando la carta y poniéndola sobre su mesita de noche. "Así que probablemente podrías estar con Mei y Toni."

"Genial." Sirius se acomodo en su almohada y cerro los ojos.

"Dime, con quien iras al baile?" pregunto James.

"No le he _preguntado _a nadie aun," contesto Sirius, sonriendo, con sus ojos cerrados.

"Estoy seguro que Mei querrá ir contigo." dijo Peter con una cara seria.

Observaron como la expresión de Sirius se oscurecía un poco. "No, no lo hará." dijo él bruscamente. "A ella le gusta Clark Davies."

"Te refieres al buscador de Ravenclaw?" pregunto James, sorprendido.

"Si. Buenas noches." Y con eso, Sirius cerro las cortinas, dejando a James y a Peter mirándose entre si, perplejos.

---

En la tarde siguiente, Mei caminaba hacia la librería para terminar con su tarea de Estudios Muggles cuando choco con alguien en una esquina. Sus libros resbalaron de sus manos, y sus tinteros y plumas se dispersaron por el suelo.

"Lo siento –" La cara de Mei palideció cuando vio a Malfoy y Snape mofándose de ella.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," gruño Lucius. "A quién tenemos aquí?"

"A una asquerosa media-sangre sucia," dijo Severus, sonriendo mientras que Mei se inclinaba para recoger sus libros. "Dirigiéndote de nuevo a la librería, eh?"

Mei no dijo nada, y recogió sus cosas. Lucius pateo su tintero, y este se rompió contra la pared.

"Déjenme en paz." dijo Mei, finalmente viendo a Malfoy y a Snape, el cólera se mostraba en sus oscuros ojos.

"Y ya hablo," se burló Lucius. Empujo a Mei contra la pared, delineando el contorno de su cara con la punta de su dedo. "Escucha aquí," siseo él. "Tal vez pienses que eres la gran cosa, estableciendo una amistad con los idiotas de Black y Potter, y estando con tu amiga sangre sucia, Evans, pero las doble sangre como tu conocerán su final..."

"Que tienen contra mi?" exclamo Mei. "Nunca les hice nada!"

"Lo hiciste al ingresar a Hogwarts," gruño Lucius. "Solo las sangres puras – y los patéticos media-sangre – tienen derechos en este mundo mágico. Y tu, asquerosa Mei Hsu, como doble ofensa, ni si quiera deberías estar aquí…"

"Qué estas haciendo, Malfoy?"

Snape y Malfoy voltearon. Era Sirius Black, frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a ellos. Lucius se alejo de Mei, sonriéndole satisfactoriamente a Sirius.

"Vienes a defender a tu pequeña novia sangre sucia, Black?" bufo Severus, mientras que Sirius jalaba a Mei a su lado. "Tsl, tsk, que lealtad…"

"Fuera de mi vista antes de que te eche un maleficio," dijo Sirius, mirándolo fijamente. "Me se uno muy bien que hará tu ropa interior cantar."

Lucius entrecerró sus ojos. "Eres sangre pura, Black, pero deshonras a tu herencia con juntarte con esta basura como Hsu…"

"No es una basura como tú," dijo Sirius con vehemencia, mientras que Mei jalaba de su manga para que no perdiera el temperamento. Él saco su varita y los apunto con ella. "Piérdanse."

Lucius y Severus se alejaron, riéndose disimuladamente entre ellos. Mei se dio cuenta de que seguía jalando fuertemente la manga de Sirius, y lo dejo ir.

"Pudiste haberles echado un maleficio fácilmente," dijo Sirius, silenciosamente, al momento que Mei acomodaba sus libros en su brazo. "Eres una de las primeras en Encantamientos… por qué no lo hiciste?"

"_Reparo,"_ dijo Mei, y el frasco de tinta y el líquido negro regresaron a la normalidad. Mei mantuvo su varita en alto y la guardo, encontrándose con la mirada de Sirius. Ella sonrió levemente y le respondió. "Tal vez estaba esperando a que me salvaras."

Sirius no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír ante el pequeño e inocente coqueteo de Mei. "Ah, Mei, aprendiendo cosas de mi?"

"No," dijo Mei, empezando a caminar hacia la librería. "Era solo por diversión." Ella envió una mirada curiosa a Sirius. "De todas formas, qué haces aquí?"

"Iba a verme con Hannah Kingsley," dijo Sirius. Por una extraña razón, no sabía por que no quería que Mei supiera eso.

"Oh. Bueno, pues, te veré luego," dijo Mei, viéndose un poco incomoda. "Gracias por ayudarme." Con una leve sonrisa, ella giro sobre sus talones y se alejo.

"Um, Mei," dijo Sirius rápidamente, tomándola del brazo. "Cena conmigo, de acuerdo? Te buscare."

Mei asintió con la cabeza y desapareció detrás de las grandes puertas de la librería.

---

"Esto se esta volviendo muy cansado," dijo Toni, mientras que Sirius se les unía en la cena.

"Qué se esta volviendo cansado?" pregunto Sirius.

Peter señalo a Lily y James, quienes estaban sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa, discutiendo.

"No iré al baile contigo," decía Lily, entrecerrando los ojos hacia James.

"Por qué no?" pregunto James. "Ya deje claro que iría contigo. No puedes cambiar de opinión."

"Sabes cuál es el problema? Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para cambiar de opinión. Tú nunca me preguntaste!" replico Lily, apuñalando su carne de puerco.

"Últimamente, ha estado haciendo mucho eso." Confeso Toni a Sirius y Peter. "Ya saben, eso de apuñalar la comida. Se vuelve un tanto molesto."

Sirius, sin embrago, estaba distraído viendo en dirección de la entrada del Comedor. Toni lo noto y miro en la misma dirección para ver que era lo que observaba, Sonrió y le dio un codazo a Lily.

"Siempre piensas que todos – ow!" Lily dejo la discusión con James y miro hacia la puerta, e intercambio miradas de sorpresa con Toni.

Era Mei, caminando con el buscador de Ravenclaw, Clark Davies. Estaban hablando en voz baja, y Mei se sonrojo cuando Clark le dijo algo, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Sirius lo miraba con detenimiento, golpeando impacientemente con sus dedos la mesa.

"Al menos Mei obtuvo una cita para el Baile," dijo James, irónicamente, y Lily le envió una mirada poco agradable.

Toni noto que Mei se veía bastante bonita cuando se sonrojaba. Volteo a ver a Sirius, quien no dejaba de mover impaciente sus cubiertos mientras observaba a Mei y Clark despidiéndose. Mei se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó al lado opuesto de Sirius.

"Te invito?" pregunto Toni, emocionada.

Mei se sonrojo y asintió. Lily sonrió y comenzó a comer. "Bien por ti, Mei!"

Mei veía el plato de Lily, perpleja. "Por qué tu carne de puerco esta deshecha?"

James inspeccionaba a Sirius de manera curiosa. Normalmente, Sirius estaba emocionado y hablante ante la presencia de Mei – hasta más de lo usual, porque según Sirius, Mei podía llevar acabo una buena conversación. _Por qué tan callado? _Penso James.

Aparentemente, Peter también lo noto. "Sirius – _Sirius_! Alguien en casa?"

"Qué?" el tenedor de Sirius cayó al plato, provocando un ruido metálico. "Eh, sí. Estoy bien.."

"Seguro?" Mei lo miraba, preocupada.

Sirius se encontró con sus ojos y sintió que su corazón se paraba por dentro. _Sus ojos…son azules…_ inmediatamente, él miro hacia otro lado. "Por supuesto,"

_Por qué no note antes el azul? _

---

"A qué hora nos vamos a reunir?" pregunto Peter un sábado en la mañana.

"Aproximadamente en unos 10 minutos desde ahora. Se supone que iríamos a desayunar juntos." James poso sus ojos en Sirius, quien estaba echado sobre el sofá. "Qué pasa contigo? Has estado muy tranquilo en estos días, es casi aterrador."

"Tal vez esta poseído," remarco Peter.

"Sabían que los ojos de Mei son azules?" hablo de repente Sirius. (en realiad es –raven blue- pero ehh o.o…)

James y Peter lo miraron sin entender. "Er, no," dijo James, arqueando una ceja. "Se ven más bien como negros… por qué?"

"No… solo que note que sus ojos tienen motas azules. Azul oscuro." Sirius pensó por un momento. "Me preguntaba por qué nunca lo note antes…"

"Porque nunca la viste lo suficientemente cerca, tonto," dijo James, entornando los ojos.

Escucharon pisadas provenientes de las escaleras y Lily apareció. "Hola," saludo ella. "Esperarón mucho?"

"Esta bien," dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros al momento en que la inspeccionaba – unos simples pantalones negros y cuello de tortuga blanco. "Lily, dónde compras tu ropa?"

Lily lo miro extrañada. "Por qué?"

"Curiosidad."

"En tiendas muggles." Lily observo su ropa. "Me veo mal?"

"Te ves hermosa, Lily-poo," hablo Sirius, con una sonrisa perezosa. "Eso es lo que James quiere comunicarte."

Lily miro perpleja a James. "Um… bueno."

Lily frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Toni y Mei bajaron. Mei veía a través de la ventana, distraídamente, con una pequeña sonrisa mostrándose en su rostro.

"Qué?" pregunto Toni, viendo hacia la ventana.

"Me preguntaba si va a nevar en Navidad," dijo Mei, suavemente.

"Yo pienso que sí," comentó Toni.

"Por qué te es tan difícil decirle un cumplido?" pregunto Sirius, disfrutando ver la situación vergonzosa de James.

"Mira, Sirius, olvídalo," dijo Lily, colocando su capa sobre su brazo mientras se dirigía al retrato. "Solo vámonos – "

"Lily, te ves muy bien." soltó James.

Lily parpadeo sorprendida, y todos observaban divertidos cuando una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la esquina de sus labios. Lily miro a James y asintió levemente. "Tu también te ves bien," saludo al retrató, cabeceando. "Vámos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy."

---

"Por fin le preguntaras que vaya al Baile contigo?" dijo Sirius, mientras que caminaban juntos a Hogsmeade.

"Tengo que _preguntarle_?" masculló James, mirando a Lily riendo de un chiste con Mei. Él estaba un poco decepcionado de que su relación no estuviera progresando mucho. Pero James aun quería terriblemente a Lily.

"O podrías llevar a otra chica," dijo Sirius con inocencia.

"Jaja. A quién vas a llevar tú, _smarty pants_?"

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Perdí la cuenta de las chicas que me preguntaron que fuera con ellas. Tal vez Hannah Kingsley, he estado saliendo con ella últimamente."

Llegaron al pequeño pueblo de Hogsemeade, y se dirigieron a Honeydukes. Lily y James, una vez más, empezaron una pequeña discusión sobre cuales dulces eran más convenientes.

"Ya me canse," dijo Toni con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras observaban a Lily y James gritarse el uno al otro, llamando la atención de medio alumnado que se encontraba ahí. "Ire a ver las Proviciones de Quidditchs. Los veré luego."

"Nosotros también podríamos ir a Zonko," le dijo Sirius a Peter. "Tengo algunas cosas que comprar… nuevas bromas…" miro a Mei, quien observaba los Osos de Chocolates con interés. "Mei, quieres acompañarnos?"

"Te veré luego, si eso esta bien," dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

Sirius la miro sorprendido, mientras salía. Él giro a ver a Lily y James "Oui, ustedes dos, en Las Tres Escobas en media hora, de acuerdo?"

Ninguno pareció haberlo escuchado; estaban gritándose. Finalmente, Lily le puso un fin a la discusión, hechizando a James para que obtuviera la piel verde.

---

Sirius miro contento su nuevo paquete de bombas fétidas que compro. Eran las bombas fétidas más apestosas que había hasta ahora. _Tengo una gran mente como para saber en que usarlas._

"Adónde vas ahora?" chilló Peter mientras que Sirius pagaba.

"A Las Tres Escobas, supongo."

"Me quedare aquí por un tiempo," dijo Peter tímidamente. "Veré las varitas mágicas falsas..."

"Oh. Podrías cuidar esto por mí?" pregunto Sirius, dándole a Peter su paquete de bolsas fétidas. "Ire a buscar a Mei ahora."

"De acuerdo."

Sirius salió alegremente de Zonko y silbó para si mismo mientras caminaba alrededor del pueblo de Hogsmeade. El cielo se veía un poco bajo – una señal segura de que nevaría pronto. Sonrió; Mei estaría feliz.

Paso por la tienda de Encantamientos cuando vio a Mei adentro, hablando con él vendedor. Escucho su conversión cuando entro a la tienda.

"…enlaza a dos amantes de por vida," decía el vendedor.

"En serio? Y funciona?" pregunto Mei, viéndose interesada.

"Solo si realmente se aman,"contesto el vendedor, mostrando a Mei un par de anillos, los cuales brillaban bajo las luces. "Es seguro que muestre una señal de amor cuando la pareja los use."

"Ya veo," dijo Mei, en voz baja, tomando la caja aterciopelada del vendedor y viendo los anillos con cuidado. Sirius los observo sobre su hombro. "Hermosos, verdad?"

Mie se sobresalto un poco al oír su voz. "Oh – Sirius," dijo ella, con una sonrisa agradable. "Sabes algo de esto?"

"De los anillos? Sip." Sirius observo lo anillos, y después a Mei. "Planeas comprarlos?"

Mei rió en silencio y le regreso la caja aterciopelada al vendedor. "Me temo que no. No sirvo para eso." Ella lo miro. "Te diriges a Las Tres Escobas?"

"Si, vamos." Sirius tomó su mano, y ambos salieron de la tienda. Mei jadeo cuando un copo de nieve caía sobre ella. Alzo su palma, y lo atrapo.

"Nieve," dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras el copo de nieve se derretía en su palma, más copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo. Sirius observo, fascinado, como los ojos de Mei brillaban ante la vista. Miro a Sirius, con las mejillas rosadas por la emoción. "Mi madre siempre me decía," hablo ella, con sus ojos azules destellando, "Que la magia ocurre cuando la nieve cae. Pide un deseo, Sirius."

"Un deseo?" Sirius arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

"Haré uno por ti, entonces," dijo Mei, cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos. "Deseo que seas feliz como lo eres ahora, y que encuentres pronto el amor…"

"No creo en el amor," dijo Sirius.

Mei abrió sus ojos. "Por qué no?" pregunto suavemente.

"Nunca lo he visto," masculló Sirius, mientras ambos caminaban por Hogsmeade. "Mi padres… no viven juntos." Rió irónicamente. "Supongo que son un pésimo ejemplo para mi."

Mei tomo su mano y la apretó.

"Esta bien, de veras. Los padres de James… los padres de Remus… son todos lo mismo." Sirus miro a Mei. El azul en sus ojos era ahora más notable – _que raro que nunca lo note, _pensó Sirius, asombrado por el color. Ahora comprendió que era el azul oscuro que hacía que sus ojos se vieran tan fascinantes.

"Mi padres están divorciados, sabes," admitió Mei "Pero eso no significa que no crea en el amor. Lo encontraras, Sirius. Te lo aseguro."

"Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Sirius, viéndola con una sonrisa burlona.

"Por qué la magia ocurre cuando nieva," dijo Mei así de simple.

Sirius la miro con detenimiento. "Si no estuvieras en Gryffindor, Mei Hsu, saldría contigo desde hace mucho."

"Que tiene que ver Gryffindor en eso?" pregunto Mei, sin entender.

"No te has dado cuenta que no salgo con chicas de Gryffindor?" cuestiono Sirius. Mei asintió. "Si, bueno. Es porque la mayor para de las chicas sienten algo por mi – es verdad, no te rías! – y mis ex-novias de Hufflepuff me hablan demasiado sin siquiera que yo este en la misma casa. Si salgo con un chica de Gryffindor, perdería la poca libertad que tengo." Él se encogió de hombros. "Es lógico, supongo. El único lugar donde puedo alejarme de sus molestos discursos del brillo para uñas es en la sala común."

"Ya veo," dijo Mei, sofocando su risa. "Pero si sintieras algo por mi, Black, nunca hablaría del brillo para uñas."

Sirius rió, y entraron en Las Tres Escobas.

---

"No ire al baile contigo!" gruño Lily.

"Sí, si lo harás porque yo lo digo!" grito James.

Mitad de las personas en Las Tres Escobas miraban aterrorizados a James y Lily, quienes se gritaban el uno al otro despiadadamente. Peter y Toni estaban encogidos a un lado, sin saber que hacer.

Mei y Sirius entraron al pub y fueron saludados por Lily y James, mirándose entre ambos. Mei lanzo una mirada a Toni, y esta hizo una mueca.

"Por qué eres tan obstinada? Hemos tenido esta discusión ciento de veces!" grito James. "Estoy harto de ello!"

"Y yo no? Pregúntame que vaya al baile contigo si tanto quieres que vaya!" bramó Lily. "No estoy aquí para que me des ordenes al respecto como tus admiradoras de Hufflepuff. Estoy por encima de eso!"

"No otra vez," gimió Sirius. "Por cuanto tiempo han estado así?"

Peter miro su reloj. "Alrededor de veinte minutos," chilló él.

"James, Lily esta en lo correcto, sabes," dijo Sirius, interviniendo. "Por qué no le preguntas que vaya al Baile contigo y así terminar con esto?"

James observo a Lily, quien frunció el ceño. "Bien!" escupió James, meneando sus manos. "Lily, irías – irías – "

"Casi ahí," dijo Sirius con esperanza.

"Irías – al – " James hizo un gemido de frustración. "No puedo, de acuerdo? No puedo hacerlo."

Lily se veía enojada. "Supongo que tendré que conseguir otra cita para el Baile!"

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo!" refunfuño James.

Lily, con el entrecejo fruncido, inspecciono el bar, y camino hacia Chris Fletchley, un apuesto Hufflepuff. "Chris, ya tienes con quien ir al baile?"

"Er – no," dijo Chris, viendose alarmado.

"Bien. Irías al baile conmigo?" dijo Lily en voz alta. James se veía muy enojado que Sirius pensó que hechizaría a todos en ese mismo lugar.

Chris estaba asustado, sin estar seguro a quien ofendería – Lily o James. Ambos parecían igual de capaces de romper su cuello. "Cla-Claro," dijo él, finalmente. "Por qué no?"

Lily le sonrió. "Gracias."

"Esto no se ve bien," murmuro Mei a Toni.

"Mira lo que has hecho," dijo Sirius, suspirando.

James lo miro enojado. "Yo también puedo conseguir una cita, de acuerdo?" él se acerco hacia Irene Meltwick, una linda Hufflepuff de quinto año. "Iras al baile conmigo."

Ella chilló emocionada, con todas sus amigas viéndola con envidia.

"Bien! Así que iremos al baile apartados del uno al otro! Mejor aun!" escupió Lily. "Me voy. Adiós!" ella tomo su bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes y salió del pub.

"Ve tras ella!" le dijo Toni a James.

"No lo haré!" James se veía enojado. "Ella puede ir donde quiere con quien ella quiera, libremente!" él también salió del pun, dando un portazo tras él.

El pub entero soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Bueno," dijo Sirius, mientras que Toni y Peter salían debajo de la mesa. "Tan si quiera una Cerveza de Mantequilla antes de que encaremos a dos personas gruñonas."

---

"Mei, necesito tu ayuda," pidió Sirius más tarde, en la sala común.

"Hmm?" Mei cerro su novela.

Sirius se sentó a lado de ella. "Se como vengarme del Profesor Gaston."

Mei parpadeo y lo miro. "Profesor Gaston? Por qué?"

"Por tratarte de la manera en que lo hace," dijo Sirius, impaciente.

"Bueno – qué tienes en mente?"

"Bombas fétidas," dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. "En su oficina. Él no sabrá lo que ocurri

Mei rió. "Sirius – no estas hablando en serio, verdad?"

"Si lo estoy," dijo Sirius, "Mei, se lo merece, de acuerdo? Estoy harto de que te trate como basura. Malfoy recibirá lo mismo también. Todo lo que necesito es – "

"Por qué te tomas las molestias?" pregunto Mei, extrañada. "Es algo con lo que los muggle-borns tiene que lidiar. No tiene sentido castigarlo – "

"Si, si lo hay," dijo Sirius con ferocidad. "Ellos te juzgan por tu sangre y herencia, como si te hicieran algo indeseable. Pero no es cierto, Mei, por lo que tu eres te hace ver hermosa. Y si ellos no lo pueden ver, en ese caso tendremos un poco de diversión con ellos."

Mei lo observo por un momento. "Como piensas llevarlo a cabo?"

---

Sirius checo su reloj. Ya era bastante tarde – todos estarían dormidos. Mei estaba a su lado, el fuego reflejaba sus exquisitos rasgos mientras que ella observaba el Mapa del Merodeador. "Uah," dijo ella, asombrada. "Cómo es que lo hiciero?"

"Somos listos," dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa. "Hubiera traído la capa invisible, pero James esta de mal humor y sería imposible hablarle en esos momentos."

"Ustedes si que tiene técnicas," murmuro Mei, regresándole el mapa a Sirius. Sirius sonrió, y salieron de la sala común tan silenciosamente posible. Sirius echó un vistazo al mapa.

"Por aquí."

Ambos se dirigieron hacia a algunos vestíbulos y pasillos, asegurándose de estar lejos de Filch y la Sra. Norris. Sirius se detuvo enfrente de una aparente puerta oculta. "Aquí es."

"Estas seguro?" pregunto Mei, viendo al mapa.

"Sip, lo tenemos." Sirius dejo caer la bolsa de bombas fétidas. "_Alohomora."_

El cerrojo se abrió, y Sirius echó una ojeada cautelosamente. "Despejado," murmuró él. "Creo que Gaston esta en su cuarto…"

Se apresuraron a entrar y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. En la oficina había armarios llenos de miles de frascos, llenos de pociones e ingredientes. Un olor asqueroso llenaba el aula, y Mei arrugo su nariz. "Apesta tanto como él," comentó Sirius, hacienda que Mei riera en silencio.

Sirius tomo las bombas fétidas. "Mira esto," le dijo a Mei, sonriendo maliciosamente. Él tomo su varita y apunto a las bombas, murmurando unos cuantos hechizos. Algunos de ellos levitaron hasta el techo, quedándose ahí, lentamente desapareciendo en el aire.

"Cómo lo hiciste?" se maravilló Mei.

"No soy un inútil en Encantamientos." Sirius hizo lo mismo con más bombas fétidas. "Debajo de la mesa por ser desagradable con los Gryffindors – En la silla por ser desagradable, maloliente – y encima de la puerta por ser malo con mi Mei…"

Miro a Mei y le sonrió levemente. Mei se sonrojo y observo el mapa.

"Explotaran en la mañana, en el momento en que entre," continuó Sirius. "Si estoy en lo correcto, no podrá entrar a clase de pociones con el hedor encima de él." Recogió la ya vacia bolsa. "Vámonos."

"Me siento como un Merodeador," confeso Mei mientras se escabullían por los vestíbulos.

"Honorario Merodeador," dijo Sirius, sonriendo. "Bienvenida a la Sociedad Magic a de Frabricantes de Travesuras" bajo el tono de voz. "No le digas James. Será nuestro secreto."

"Como es que se pusieron ese apodo?" cuestiono Mei.

"Los Merodeadores? McGonagall siempre gritaba 'malditos Merodeadores!' cuando cursábamos el primer año y planeábamos una bomba fétida en clases. Y se quedo como eso, porque los profesores nos decían 'esos malditos Merodeadores'."

"Ah, ya veo…"

Corrieron los pasillos, y Mei de pronto se detuvo. Sirius chocó cuidadodsmente con ella. "Qué?"

"McGonagall," dijo Mei, con un tono extraño, "Se dirige para acá."

"Quédate cerca," murmuro Sirius. Se presionaron juntos detrás de una estatua, escuchando el eco de los pasos de la profesora en el vestíbulo. Mei volteo a ver a Sirius, sus ojos azules estaban ensanchados por los nervios. "No sirve de nada, Sirius, nos encontrara."

Sirius sabía que hacer ante estas circunstancias, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Era _Mei _de quien hablaba…

"Mei, no me mates por esto," susurro él, mientras que los pasos de McGonagall eran más audibles.

"Qué?"

Sirius se inclino y la beso. Tomo a Mei por sorpresa, pero ella se recobro y le respondió.

Le sorprendió en como disfrutaba el beso sin que hubiese ninguna lengua involucrada. Mei era una besadora gentil; no tan sentimental, tampoco tan escabroso. _Y pensar que creía que el Francés era el mejor, _pensó Sirius, acercándola más contra si y profundizando el beso. Ahora ya no se trataba de una táctica Merodeadora.

"BLACK! HSU!"

Los dos se separaron sobresaltados, con los labios rojos y rostros rosados. La Profesora McGonagall los observaba con disgusto. "Esperaba más de usted, Srta. Hsu!" bramó ella, furiosa. "Qué es lo que están haciendo a estas horas de la noche? Este pasillo va en dirección a los cuartos de los Profesores!"

"Estábamos… em…" mascullo Mei, sonrojándose. "Lo sentimientos, Profesora. No pasara otra vez."

McGonagall se tranquilizo; Mei era una de sus estudiantes favoritas. "De acuerdo, regresen a sus dormitorios," dijo ella. "Pero otra vez que estén fuera de la cama tan tarde, tomare medidas drásticas contra ustedes."

Observaron a McGonagall mientras se alejaba. Sirius miro a Mei, sorprendido. "Mei, eres la elegida. Desde ahora te traerá en cada broma."

"A qué te refieres?" pregunto Mei, divertida.

"Ni siquiera te quito puntos! No lo puedo creer!" Sirius le sonrió a Mei. "Misión cumplida…" de pronto, se dio cuenta de que tan cerca se encontraban, y sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente cuando la miro con detenimiento. Mei pareció notarlo también, y se alejo de él.

"Así que…regresemos," dijo Mei, en voz baja. Sirius tomo su mano, y regresaron a la sala común. Despertando a la Sra. Gorda, cruzaron por el hoyo del retrato y se detuvieron en las escaleras que se dirigían al cuarto de chicas. Mei se mordió el labio, mientras veía a Sirius, con sus ojos azules brillando. "Gracias," dijo ella.

"Por qué?" pregunto Sirius.

Mei se acercó y lo abrazo. Sirius de pronto estuvo conciente de su dulce olor – vainilla natural, dedujo él. La mayoría de las chicas en Hufflepuff usaban perfume.

Mei lo soltó y sonrió. "Por ser mi amigo," le respondió. Sirius la miro fijamente a los ojos, notando que tan bella era. De pronto, se sintió muy ligero…

Su corazón dio vuelcos en un latido.

**A/N: **No estoy segura de que tan bien escribi este capitulo… -- Cherie Bacon puede que aparezca en futuros capítulos. Este satisfacera a las fans de Sirius, me he estado enfocando en James y Remus demasiado espero que les guste. Y en caso que se estén preguntando, Mei quiere a Sirius… pero no de ESA manera, y ella esta loca por Clark Davies, Y Sirius no esta enamorado de Mei… no sabe muy bien porque su corazón reacciona de esa manera (porque nunca paso eso con sus ex-novias…) Así que, um, review, please? ;;

**Updates**: http: livejournal .com/ firewhiskey - _((para ke vea ke soy buena ¬w¬Uu…))_

---

En realidad el final así no iba ..Uu pero se entiende no XD? Este capitulo se me hizo eterno - ((coff inspirada coff)) pense corregir los capitulos xx pero muchas partes estan muy mal traducidas :3 pero siempre lo hacia asi por mi desesperación de subir ya ya ya el capitulo D ñeje, asi ke los correjite mas adelante, cuando me iegen ganas

Oh! **Padme** me comprende T0T! ((buskese como Padme ))abraxa su monita de Padme n0n!! tmb al resto ke comprende xD y bueno, ia se que ese **fic no es** mio o.o en realidad no se cuantas veces lo tengo ke repetir para ke me dejen de reclamar .. Y bueno, ya van varias personas ke me dicen ke eias habian empezado a traducir el fic desde hace mucho y ke supuestamente leieron el fic primero ke io o.oUu pero bueno, cada kien por su lado - y perdóneme si insulte a alguien de mi lista del msn cuando leieron la nota O.o pero io solo hablaba de ciertas personas. Tmb a **Carlita Heart** D (era asi :S) ke no recordaba muy bien su mail en otra ocasión XD, pero mujer o.o si tu cooperaste en mis animos XD! Thanks y tmb a **Martha **por si lees esto :3 y todas aqueias ke se sintieron ofendidas ..

Por ultimo, la direccion ke esta apuesta arriba señala es si kieren saber de la version en ingles .. antes hablaba mas de él, pero bue w solo borren los espacios.

Prox. capitulo traducido **'Happening All At Once' **( a ver si no me tardo ..)

http:wormy. pitas. com


End file.
